Get You Alone
by Roxie567
Summary: Klaus wants Bonnie, simple as that. There's something about the young witch that captivates him and he has to have her.He's used to people bending over backwards for him and just completely giving in to him and she refuses to. Can he wait long enough? USED TO BE 'HE'LL WAIT'
1. Crash Into Me

A/N: This is probably not going to be one of my best works, since it's been written in two hours. I'm usually better when I take days to work on a chapter, the trick is I'm impatient and I love to publish something on FF once I finish it. It's so complicated to be me.

Why did I write this? Because being a Bonnie Bennett fan and a Klonnie shipper has been kind of heartbreaking since 3x11 aired and Klaroline has been thrown at us. Can you say my hate towards the pairing? Can't help it, I want Klonnie. Also, I feel there is many injustice on TVD. For example, the fact Matt and Bonnie are such great character and both deserve development (espcially Miss Bennett) and they just stand there and are bein' used by others all the time. It's annoying. Therefor, most of this chapter is dedicated to greatness that is Matt and Bonnie.

I have to be honest with you and say I haven't listen to the song by Leona Lewis that's in the beginning of the chapter. I never listen to music when I write. Anyhow, it seamed like a good choice and I always turn to songs when I don't know how to name stories/chapters.

Still not sure if this is gonna be a oneshot or several chapters long. You decide. You should know by now I adore feedback. Comments are welcome and make me smile. This has been one of my longest author's notes. Thanks for reading it, now go read a chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Crash Into Me<p>

_ Crash into me_  
><em>At full speed<em>  
><em>We can collide, we can collide<em>

Bonnie Bennett was frustrated and this time surprisingly it wasn't about about impossible coffin that just wouldn't open. It was math homework and Bonnie has just spend last ten minutes staring at her notebook because she didn't have a clue how to solve it. Her normal life suffered because she was a witch, it was obvious and everybody knew that. It was hard to concentrate on classes when she had so much to worry about. Klaus bein' the main topic on her brain. Out of all the things he could take from her, who knew he could take her good grades as well?

''Hey.'' Voice she suddenly heard made her stop thinking about the hybrid. She turned her head to look at he door. There was nothing to worry about, it was just Matt. Bonnie smiled. ''Hey Matt, come on it.''

So he did. One thing Bonnie never told her friend is that she admires him, he's ability to be kind to them after everything he has lost. Partially because of them, supernatural creatures. ''What brings you to the Bennett household?'' She asked as she put the pencil down.

Matt was in a tuxedo, which was nice, but odd. Soon came the explanation.''I was supposed to go to the ball with Katie, but she canceled on me last minute.'' Matt looked down. ''I knew you didn't have a date with Jeremy being in Denver and all, so I thought..'' she could sense what the rest of the sentence will be. ''Why wouldn't two old pals like us go together?'' He asked and only then looked up.

Bonnie looked at herself. She completely forgot about the ball and she was as far from ready as one can be. With messy hair, wearing flannel pj bottom and her dad's old Yale T-shirt. She gave Matt a sympathetic smile. ''I completely forgot. I'm not ready.'' She bit her down lip. ''Plus, I have math homework.'' She pointed to open notebook.

Truth was, besides all that, Bonnie rarely went out since she split from Jeremy. She felt betrayed and humiliated. Not many knew the real reason of the break up, but all the ''normal'' classmates figured they're not joined at hip anymore. She hated seeing people whispering about her as she walked in the room, especially girls from Jeremy's class. ''I have nothing to wear.'' She shrugged her shoulders, she really wanted to make a good excuse. Good friend like Matt at least deserved that.

''Having a sister,'' Matt started and then he stopped. It was obvious this was hard from him. ''As someone who used to have a sister,'' Bonnie felt sad hearing him say it ''and who spent with childhood with fashion obsessed girl like Caroline.'' Now she had to smile. His comment about Caroline was correct. ''I know girls always complain, but always have at least one fancy dress to wear.''

He was right, while back Bonnie bought this gorgeous strapless red dress she really wanted to wear. ''See, you have a dress on your mind.'' Matt walked towards the witch. ''And really Bon? No one does homework on Friday.'' He closed her notebook.

''Why would you wanna go with boring, old me?'' Bonnie said sadly. ''At the moment I'm not the best company.''

''Not true.'' Matt replayed.''You're the only one who can make my horrible dancing look better.'' He referred to the dance in 8th grade when they all danced to 'Wannabe' together and it was so much fun. His awful dancing skills made her laugh so much, yet she whispered to him to just do one or two steps.

''All right,'' Bonnie finally gave in ''but only because you're my date.'' Bonnie stood up and smiled.

''Awesome.'' Matt raised his hand and the two high fived. ''I'll be in the kitchen, you get ready.''

* * *

><p>''Oh Matt.'' Mr. Bennett was in the kitchen doing the dishes and watching basketball game on the small TV in the corner.<p>

''Good evening, Mr. Bennett.'' Matt greeted him with respect. ''Why are you so officially dressed?'' Older man asked.

''The ball at Galeotti's sir.'' Matt answered Bonnie's father question.

''Oh Galeotti's?'' Cliff Bennett nodded. ''They're always pretty extravagant, you know in your face with how right they are, I think only Lockwood's are worse.''

Matt laughed, it was funny to hear old man gossip. Even though his statement was true. ''Oh sorry, I know you and Tyler kid are good friends.'' Cliff suddenly remembered.

''No problem, sir.'' Matt honestly said. ''You're kind of right.'' Bennett and Donovan family weren't one of the richest ones in town. They were middle class, unlike Gilbert's and Lockwood's.

''Ready.'' Bonnie appeared and slightly hugged Matt.

''Wow.'' She looked great. With hair in a glamorous bun, red lipstick and sexy tight strapless red dress that ended around her knees. ''You look great.''

''Why thank you, Donovan.'' Bonnie smiled. She had to admit getting dressed up fixed her mood. She never really worn anything approximately sexy as this. But she was single and going out, so why not.

''You're going out?'' Her father was surprised.

''Yeah, daddy.'' Bonnie looked her father in the eyes. Which sometimes felt odd since they looked exactly like hers. ''Matt here really needed a date.'' She pointed to the boy on her right.

''A way to make me look lame.'' Matt said under his breathe.

''Only because you got A in your last Spanish test.'' Her father kissed her on the cheek, giving her permit to leave.

''Thanks, daddy.''

''We won't be out late.'' Matt said words every dad likes to hear.

As they closed the front door Matt opened his mouth. ''You got an A? I barely got a C.'' He compared. ''It was really hard.''

''Qué puedp decir, soy increíble.'' Bonnie laughed.

* * *

><p>''Pleasure to see you again.'' Bonnie heard Klaus' voice. She turned around and it was really him. So much for a normal teenager evening she was looking forward too.<p>

She quickly put her guard up, happy Matt vent away to talk to his friends. ''It's never a pleasure if you're around.''

Klaus smiled, but his smiles were usually ironic, yet this time around it seamed to her like she actually made him smile. For real.

''No need to be mean, love.'' He said. It was incredibly annoying how he called her love. Like she had romantic feelings for him or, which was more like him, that she was unworthy of bein' called by name. ''I'm here to offer you something.''

''There's nothing you can offer me that I'd want, Klaus.'' She said with a determination in her voice, staring right into his blue eyes and unlike most girls she didn't look afraid.

''You are very wrong about that, love.'' He grinned like he is going to win her over any second. ''I can offer you something your friends ungratefully forgive to give you all the time.'' He came closer.

He was so obnoxious. Coming here, acting like he knows her. She disliked him so much. ''Oh yeah?'' She crossed her arms. ''And what is that?'' She asked with a fearless attitude.

''Appreciation.'' He whisperer in her ear with his seductive, yet scary accent.

* * *

><p>AN: Voila! You just finished the first chapter of _He'll Wait_. Which is a lame title I know, but what can you do? My brain could not think of anything better. Did you hate it? Like it? Tell me. It only takes a second.


	2. We're Not Done

Chapter 2: We're Not Done

_Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done are we_  
><em>Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if<em>  
><em>You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour<em>

''What do you want?'' There was no time for fear, she was just so annoyed to see him there.

Bonnie was at the pool table. The night out at Galeotti's was so much fun, it was refreshing to be just a teenage girl again. She had no idea how much she missed it until she actually had the taste of it. So she decided to go out again, this time with Caroline and Elena. It was supposed to be beer and pool. No, it's obvious it won't be because Klaus showed up before any of her friends did.

''So inhospitable little witch.'' Klaus commented with a smirk as he approached her without giving any sign her rudeness is offending him. Rather amusing.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as he was now standing only few feet away. ''Stay away from me.'' Bonnie said.

''And where's the fun in that?'' Klaus smirked as he took a stick, as if he'll join her at pool.

''I guess there isn't.'' Bonnie crossed her arms. ''But not everything in life is about fun.''

Klaus took a chance, and with his centuries of practice, he got 4 balls in holes. ''You're very wrong about that, love.'' He commented as he showed on the table, giving her a free pass to try.

Bonnie thought what the hell, better to play pool with him. Besides there was so many innocent human beings around, maybe if she keeps him amused he won't do no harm. Hopefully.

''You need to learn to have fun.'' Klaus said as Bonnie prepared. ''Look for amusement in everything and you'll find it.''

''Like you found amusement in me?'' She asked as she completely messed up her chance. She was becoming nervous, she new one of Klaus' way of entertainment is killing and feeding on humans. Or maybe witches even.

''Oh love,'' Klaus laughed as he came incredibly close. She could feel his breathe in her ear, he was standing inches behind her. Their arms were touching as he said. ''You're so much more than amusement to me.''

She didn't know what he will do next. Klaus was just an unpredictable and impulsive villain since the day she met him.

He then moved away and bent over the pool table. Bonnie spotted Elena and Caroline coming in. She felt panic coming over her, sure she was a witch, but he was so dangerous. She wanted to keep everyone out of danger, but it seamed impossible. Caroline happily greeted and Elena smiled, they were carelessly coming closer. It must be that from their angle they couldn't see Klaus. She tried to tell them to stay away with their facial expression, but she failed terribly.

''You?'' Elena was stunned. She completely froze herself. She was much worse at hiding her fear than Bonnie. Caroline never saw Klaus before and Bonnie could read on her face exactly what her reaction was. Half of her was scared, after all it was Klaus, monstrous hybrid who killed Aunt Jenna. Other half of her, actually her hormones, found his extremely hot.

''Good evening, Elena.'' Klaus looked into brunette's eyes ''And Caroline, I assume.'' He smiled sweetly.

''Yes.'' Caroline smiled back and giggled. Unlike Bonnie, her reacting was a surprise to Elena. Her eyes widen, before she quickly hit her friend with an elbow. Caroline became serious within a second.

''I'll leave you now, lovelies.'' He handed Bonnie the stick, then he lean in and whispered. ''They're not as interesting as you.''

* * *

><p>''Honey, your friends are downstairs.'' Bonnie's father appeared on her door frame. Eighteen-year old covered her face with a pillow. She knew it was Caroline and Elena right away. It couldn't have been anyone else. After she left Mystic Grill without explanation last night.<p>

Bonnie walked down slowly, she had no idea what to say. She wasn't sure what the hell Klaus wanted anyway. She faced the blonde and the brunette in her kitchen. She smiled slightly with messy hair, Mickey Mouse oversize T-shirt and comfy pj bottoms. ''Good morning." She said.

''What was last night about?'' The vampire asked. ''What did Klaus want from you?'' The doppelganger asked in the exact same moment.

Bonnie poured herself a cup of coffee as each girl repeated her question, one after another. ''I don't know exactly.'' She said offering the girls coffee too. They refused, impatiently waiting for the rest of the explanation. ''I think he wants me on his side. He said he'd appreciate me more than you guys do.''

Surprise was easy to read from their face, before they said anything Bonnie added. ''Don't worry, I'm not switching teams.''

''Of course you're not.'' Elena said as if it was obvious. Sometimes she treated Bonnie like she was her property, but it didn't mind. Nobody's perfect, Bonnie would always say. ''But did he say anything about me?''

It was so expected. It wasn't that Elena was interested in Klaus in any kind of way, she simply liked being the center of attention. And she sort of has been, ever since Salvatores came to town.

''I think he's into you.'' Caroline winked. She was very different from Elena. She was bubbly and carefree, she liked to make things simple. Even though, living with all sort of supernatural creatures (or being one) it never was.

''He's not.'' Bonnie shrugged her head.

''C'mon,'' Caroline argued ''if he wasn't this scary Original you would totally see he's hiting on you.''

''Don't be silly.'' Elena disagreed. ''He must want something.''

"I am not going to become Klaus's slave anytime soon.'' The witch assured her girlfriends again. ''And I'm not into him.''

''When you say that it usually means you are." Caroline smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: I had this long and perfect author's note but it go deleted 'cause I pressed one wrong button. You'll have to forgive me, I didn't have the patience to write it all again. I know this chapter sucked, I simply wanted to keep going even if it turned out as bad as it did. Maybe next time will be better.

I still have to check for mistakes, but I usually miss some. It's just the way I am, English is not my native language. I do have an A, but always misspell or use past in stead of present at least once. Can't help it, but I'm trying. Pool scene sucked, I never played pool as you figured by horrible writing, yet I simply thought Klonnie pool scene would be hot. I apologize if it bothered you. Song is Find A Way by Safetysuit.


	3. The Stars Are Out Tonight

A/N: Hi there, lovely people. I found some spare time and decided to post another chapter of He'll Wait (title I absolutely hate). I can happily inform you I already wrote not only chapter 3, but also fourth chapter. Which really makes me happy and means, there is hope for this fic, as long as writing goes. Now, I'd like to vent about something. I don't wanna sound ungraceful, but I only got 2 reviews for second chapter, while I got much more for first. There can only be two reasons for that; 1) I disappointed you with where I'm leading this story and you found second chapter so bad you didn't bother to even comment on it or 2) You simply got too lazy. If your reason is the one under number 2, please don't do it. I really enjoy reading comments and it only takes a second. Two words comment sayin' ''love it'' or ''hate it'' will be enough for me. Just comment please.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Stars Are Out Tonight<p>

_The stars are out tonight my dear,_  
><em>have you ever seen them so clear?<em>  
><em>If I could I would take you up<em>  
><em>to take one down.<em>  
><em>I'll turn your world around<em>

These days it has been hard to think about anything else but him. Bonnie tried to keep herself busy with working on spells, getting involved in school projects, watching basketball with her dad, but at least one part of her mind was always echoing Klaus. Somehow she managed to find him in whatever she did. It drove her crazy just how much he was on her mind. It was the only thing she didn't want, to let him mess with her and yet, that's exactly what he was doin'.

She kissed her father's cheek before she grabbed the keys and got outside. It was wonderful sunny afternoon and she simply wanted to drive around. Find a way to stop thinking about powerful hybrid.

After what seamed like minutes to Bonnie, but was actually hours she was forced to pull over. She ran out of gas, in the middle of nowhere, south from Mystic Falls. In the woods, miles away from any civilization.

Only then, Bonnie realized her own stupidity. She left her cellphone at home. She got out of the car. ''Hello?" But it wasn't of any use, there was no one there. She got back in the car to put on a vest. It was around 7 pm and it was much colder than it was when she got into the car. She then got back outside. "Is anyone out there?"

It was a hopeless situation and Bonnie began to panic. As much as she was strong on the outside, she wasn't fearless. She too got scared sometimes. "Well, well, well who do we have here?" She heard the voice behind her. She wanted help and someone to save her, but now that she heard an actual voice behind her it scared her to death. Rapidly as she could Bonnie ran inside of her SUV and locked herself inside.

After she took few deep breathes, the person showed up on her window. It was dark, but not dark enough to not recognize his face. Same beard, same eyes and same lips…yet they were so much more horrifying this time. Blood on them was so visible, the animal he really was could clearly be seen in Klaus's eyes. He knocked on the window with a bloody fist. Bonnie's heart was beating so fast she though she will have an heart-attack any second now.

He didn't have to be a genius, it was plain obvious she was scared. Klaus didn't know how exactly he looked after the feast, he never looked at himself, but the fear in her eyes made it obvious he might got over the top in feeding on those campers. "It's okay." He said, as if he was an old friend, when in fact he was someone she tried to kill not long ago.

He took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped his lips and hands. Then again, he looked like a typical guy, even though he was far from being one. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was calmed, while her heartbeat was exactly the opposite. He could feel it through the glass, part of him wanted to feed on her. But he knew he'd fight that temptation, she wasn't unimportant human being, she was someone he wanted alive. "I'm not hungry anymore." He added with a smirk.

She had no idea what to do, but she started to clam down. He didn't attack her, even though he was obviously still high from human blood. It meant he could control himself and he won't hurt her. That's what the optimistic part of her thought, the other half of her brain however though he might just love the game and will kill her with pleasure later on.

She thought about her options and it was quite obvious there was none. "I won't hurt you, Bonnie. You have my word." Klaus said once again before she finally rolled down the window.

"Car troubles, my love?" He asked, as if he wasn't a monster who just ended innocent lives.

Bonnie changed her mind. "You know what? I'm fine." She pressed the button for glass to go back up. "Relax, I can help you." Klaus said. "Plus, you have no other option, do you?" He added with a smirk. He enjoyed being right and he enjoyed being the only exist out of the situation. It was probably his favorite, to be needed.

"I'll be fine without you." Bonnie said harshly, she hated to handle him all the power over the situation. Some girls loved being saved, but that was never something that came naturally to Bonnie.

"Oh love," he laughed as he with his strength managed to keep the glass down. "be saved for once. Let me take care of you." He smiled, again.

He was charming and creepy at the same time, but he was right - he was her only option. She took her keys and got out of the car. "You better not hurt me, Klaus." Still she wanted control, it was like her hands are tied without it. "My friends will make your life miserable if you do." She looked him straight in the eyes.

Klaus wanted to laugh at her, her statement was funny to him. One, her friends weren't smart enough to hurt him, they failed many times. Well, Stefan had the coffins, but no one managed to kill him yet. Two, with the amount of selfishness people she called friends carried, he was positive they'd forget about her soon enough. Still, he didn't laugh. He recognized himself in the witch, he too hated to be out of control.

"Here's my car." He pointed to the black Mercedes. "Shall I offer you a ride home, love?" He still wanted to shove it in her face that she needs him.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Ugh…" was what she said before she opened the door for herself, even though Klaus was prepared to do that for her, and sat down on the passenger seat.

"You, 21st century women…" Klaus sad under his breathe getting in. "Guy can't be a gentlemen anymore."

Still, she heard him and got surprised. It sounded like he cared, like he wanted to impress her. Why would he do that?

After half and hour of silence, Klaus spoke again."You know Bonnie, I'm not a patient man." He stated which made Bonnie look away from the road and into the hybrid. "I told you what I want."

"Me." Bonnie whispered and she looked down. The vampires and their attitude. Bonnie was suddenly sick of them all. Damon, Ripper Stefan, Rebekah, Klaus…they were all so cocky and greedy.

She looked back up again, Klaus was looking at the road as they passed 'Welcome To Mystic Falls' sign. "That's the thing with you vampires. You're ungrateful, selfish and reckless. You want whatever you want right away. That's not how things work, how they should be." She said calmly to Klaus.

He was honestly surprised with what he head, but he knew it was true."No wonder, we have spend forever hating you." She crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>AN. And that was it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I really wanted to portret their characters truthfully in this was; with a bit of flirting but still as two species who hate one another (hybrids (and vampires for that matter) and witches). As you might noticed focus of my fic is Bonnie and I hope you're okay with that. So often I get mad with how little screentime she has and how many good storylines are passed to other charactes. Writers ignore Bonnie in my opinion, so I have this fic where she's a center and I apprecaite her pontential more than TVD writers do sometimes.

I probably made grammar mistakes, but believe me I tried my best not to. Song is A Rocket To The Moon. Please comment, as stated before, it's very important for me to read the feedback.


	4. Only The Good

A/N: I think I'll keep it short this time. Thank you for reading the previous chapter and author's note and caring enough to comment afterwards. Those of you who did are wonderful. Please, do the same thing again once you finish chapter 4. It means a lot to me and it only takes a second.

What was I thinking writing this chapter? Well, maybe you wanna know, this isn't the first version of this chapter. I wrote something entirely different, but as I gave it more thought I figured there's not enough angst. I read one fans comment (not here) how Klaus isn't bad enough, how he tries but really isn't. I got me to think and to want more evil Klaus scenes in my fic. (The only part of TVD I have any control of.) I think I failed terribly in writing evil Klaus, but I wanted it that was so I just did it. Also, in the beggining of the chapter (mostly refuring to Bonnie/dad) I tried to make it sweet. I think Bonnie desereves a loving father, so that's what she has in this fic. You tell me did I do anything right.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Only The Good<p>

_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind_  
><em>Never let's in the sun<em>  
><em>Darling only the good die young<em>

For centuries Klaus felt nothing. Thing about his humanity was that he hid it very well, he buried it inside and never let it out. It's easier to be a monster, when you don't feel sympathy. It's easier to escape from his father, when you don't feel panic. It's just easier to be when you don't ever have to worry about falling in love.

It all changed the moment he laid his eyes on Bonnie, deep inside he knew that. Still, he was in denial. He kept telling himself it's only lust and he only wants her for sex, no deeper reason than that. He wanted to make it as simple as possible, because being in love with someone who hates you is very complicated. He despised love and how weak it made him feel. He found himself needed her and it made him angry. He was always impulsive and when he fell in love he fell in love quickly. But it always lasted for a long time.

Two days after their ride home, he still torched himself with Bonnie. He wanted to kill a feeling.

"I can see there is something bothering you." On the other side of town Cliff Bennett said to his 18 year old daughter.

It was around seven pm and she was leafing through the pages of Seventeen. She wanted to keep her mind busy. She basically wanted to train herself to stop thinking about Klaus. Because whatever she was feeling towards the hybrid wasn't right and wasn't suppose to be happening. She was suppose to be thinking about Jeremy, Elena's little brother who broke her heart. She was supposed to be upset over it and yet, as much as she was. Klaus was only one she was thinking about.

Bonnie met her father's eyes. ''I'm fine daddy." She lied and then tried to cover her sadness up with a smile.

Cliff wasn't buying it. ''I know you, Bonnie." He sat down next to his child. ''You might think I don't because I'm a single parent and I work a lot, but I do know you. And I want you to know you can always count on me. No matter what, alright buddy?"

It has been hard growing up without a mother. Still her dad made her so happy she knew he was all she ever really needed. She hugged him tightly. ''I love you daddy." She honestly said. ''But I'll figure this one out on my own." She didn't want him to worry about her.

''You've always been like that." Bonnie's dad gently put her hand on her knee. ''Strong and independent. Saying you can handle everything and that's okay. But whenever it all becomes too much you can come to me, I won't judge you." Cliff said and Bonnie smiled. ''You're my little Superwomen no matter what."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was at the cemetery that Sunday, just like every Sunday. She brought bouquet of yellow roses to Shelia grave. Yellow roses were always her favorite. ''Hey Grams," Bonnie put the flowers down. ''I miss you." She confessed as she sat down. ''I wish you were here and you could help me out with everything. Now that he's in my life I need advice more than ever." She was telling to her grandmother. ''I have no idea what to do. Caroline and Elena don't understand, but I know you would. "<p>

Bonnie started to cry hysterically. Her grandmother was always the only person in front of which she'd let her guard down. Her grandmother always knew her secrets and always knew what to do.

Klaus's humanity started to kick in. He had one of his hybrids follow Bonnie around and find out her habits. As he walked into Mystic Falls cemetery that Sunday morning he knew he might be intruding on her private moment with her deceased, but he had to see her.

His original plan was to watch her from the safe distance, but when he saw her crying uncontrollably he couldn't stay away. ''Bonnie…" He said walking towards the young witch.

She wanted to be alone, she was always alone when she was with her grandmother. It made her angry when she saw him here. How dared he come? ''Go away Klaus." She yelled. ''What gives you the right to be here? Leave!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

Pain in this voice was so obvious, yet to him it sounded so strong. This time, maybe the only time, he obeyed to something someone else ordered. He walked away ashamed.

* * *

><p>Yet another party Bonnie wasn't attending that Friday. As much as she had fun with Matt last time around, it was when Klaus started being everywhere she is. Or his hybrids, so silly of him to think she didn't notice. So this Friday night, she was all alone in her room watching 'Roman Holiday' on her laptop.<p>

As she watched Audrey Hepburn's face on the screen Bonnie felt her phone vibrate. It was a text message from Elena. She pressed pause and opened the text. _Klaus is here. Looks like he's up to no good._ The text said, Bonnie jumped of her bed and quickly put her boots on. The text didn't say she needed to come, but it was obvious she should.

Klaus was hungry and all the delicious teenagers seemed to the at the party. So he invited himself. Before he actually fed on those silly girls he wanted to have fun. He compelled two to dance for him.

Doppelganger he need alive to make hybrids was being a pain in the ass. ''Let them go." She pleaded in her boring little voice. She actually believed her words will make any effect on him, it was laughable.

''C'mon here sweetie." Klaus called one of the compelled girls closer. When she stood close enough he bit her wrist and tasted her sweet, young blood.

''No!" Elena yelled.

"Does this explain to you how little I care about your wishes?" He asked the brunette with a smirk on his face as blood dripping from his lips.

Bonnie rushed over to Damon as soon as she saw him. ''Where is he?" She asked concerned for the safety of her friends and innocent people.

''Upstairs, third room to the left." Eldest Salvatore answered her. ''Caroline and I made most of the people leave." He added, which explained why he was standing alone in enormous house. ''But Elena was dumb enough to stay with him, trying to talk sense into stuffy bloodsucker. "

Bonnie ran upstairs without waiting for anything else Damon had to say. Both of them knew she always protected everything and everyone, especially Klaus. She rushed into the room where Klaus was feeding on skinny, redhead girl. Hungrily sucking on her neck.

''Bonnie." Elena was standing there, safe and sound, with tears in her eyes over girl's life who just ended.

''Go!" Bonnie yelled at her best friend. When needed, she could be bossy.

Still Elena refused to listen. ''But Bonnie…" She cared about Bonnie's safety.

''I said go!" She got a little louder. Without another word Elena left the room.

Now, Bonnie could focus on Klaus. ''Let the another one go." She requested.

''Or what?" Klaus let the dead girl drop on the floor as he looked at the other one, he called her to come closer.

Bonnie got angry. She threw Klaus against the room. He ended up crashing into the wall. As he was getting up, Bonnie pushed the other girl out of the room. It was hard since she was compelled, but she managed to do it.

''That wasn't very nice, Bonnie." Klaus got up. ''Now I'll have to find someone else to feed on."

Innocent lives of her classmates were not something she would let him take easily. Bonnie focused and gave Klaus a massive headache. Headache so strong he fell on his knees and screamed in pain. Looks like the spirits of her ancestors were mad as well, because she doubted she had this much power on her own.

''Stop it!" Klaus demanded, even though he was still on his knees. "Stop it!"

Bonnie had no intention of listening to him. She wanted to kill him and it looked like she was finally going to do it. Then all of a sudden everything changed. Klaus managed to struggle of the pain and get up. In a split of a second he got incredibly close to her. Him being a vampire made him incredibly fast. His head still hurt, it was easy to see. But no matter how hard Bonnie tried, he was somehow in the control of the pain. He was so strong.

Klaus now smashed Bonnie into the wall and aggressively started to smother her. He was beyond mad.

Bonnie thought that was it, here is were her life ends. She's going to get murder by Klaus, when suddenly he let go. ''Don't ever do that again." He said looking her into the eyes before he left the room. As quickly as he managed to come to her.

She was gasping for air as Elena and Damon ran inside. ''He left." Damon said.

''Bonnie!" Elena hugged Bonnie, hoping that would calm her down. Even though neither of the girls were even close to being clam. Teardrops were obviously forming in doppelgangers eyes. ''Are you alright?" She asked.

''I'm…I'm…I'm fine." Bonnie stuttered. Image of anger in his eyes kept replaying in her head.

* * *

><p>AN: Go ahead, admit it. That sucked, but I became sort of obsessed with this story and I had this huge urge to update. I guess it's my newest escape from reality. Song is Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel, which I know doesn't have much to do with a chapter but it was the best I found. Comment, it only takes a second.


	5. Never Thought That You

Chapter 5: Never Thought That You

_Never thought you'd tell me I was special_  
><em>Never thought to say that I was being a fool<em>  
><em>Never thought that you would have me hoping<em>

"You know what? Screw you." It has been one of the hardest weeks of her life. She missed Jeremy and was at the same time heartbroken over what he did. Her grades at school weren't the greatest, because she has spend more time trying to open the damn coffin than studying for her Chemistry test. Her father, like every father, wanted her to do better in school and she felt pressured. Pressured by her dad and by Stefan too, who know as a Ripper was not much fun to be around. He was bossy, but she knew him well enough to know that underneath it all, he was paranoid and scared his plan won't work.

All these reasons made her wanna drink. She rarely did it, because she was a good girl. Still, one gin martini would not kill anyone. Now only if the bartender in this damn bar believed her when she said she's 21 and not gave her such a hard time over an ID. It was rare when she whished to be a vampire, almost never, but right now she wanted to compell his ass.

She gave him a harsh look before she finally order Coke. "Hi." Klaus sat next to her as if they were old friends and with an amount of times they ran into each other for the past few weeks they might just be.

But they weren't on the same team, not in this little town where every supernatural had to choose. She was one of the good ones, even thought with Stefan as her partner in crime she started to believe not everything is either black or white. With this little debate going on in her head, she ignored the hybrid she by know, knew well. Not that it came as a surprise to either of them. He would flirt and made kinky comments, she would threathen to kill him and claim she hated him. No one seamed to believe her thought, she started to doubt it herself.

"What? Not a fan of social conventions like greeting? Cat got your tongue? You seemed to have quite a bit to say to that guy over there earlier.'' Only then did Bonnie look at the hybrid who always seamed to show up. She haven't seen him in a week and a half, but he still looked as handsome as ever. She disliked the fact he was so good looking, it would be so much easier to focus on daggering him if he wasn't so appealing. Sex on legs, as Caroline used to say. She kept playing mute, just looking into his blue eyes.

He called the same waiter that annoyed Bonnie few minutes earlier. "A whiskey." He said simply. Alongside her History teacher, vampires in these town seeamed to be the biggest alcoholics. "And gin martini for the lovely lady." Klaus pointed to her. As bartender opened his mouth to protest, Klaus looked him in the eyes. Something happened to his human pupils and he was now obedient to the Original.

Any other night and Bonnie would protest, her morals would kick in and she'd give him long speech on how he shouldn't take advantage of humans like that. Tonight, she was just not feeling it. Everybody had a right to an night off. "That's your drink, right?" Klaus smirked. Both of them knew he's been watching her since she walked into the bar, but he wanted to play a game. Like he always did.

"Wrong. I'm done for the evening." Bonnie smirked back at him. She never really flirted back, but in a way she did.

The witch got up to leave. Klaus got up as well, the same second she did. He stood infront of her, blocking her way. "That's not a way to thank someone for sparing your little life." He touched her soft cheek and he was gentle. To innocent bystanders he was showing affection, but Bonnie knew it was all a game. Their game.

"You should be thanking me," she didn't allow herself to show him he bothered her. She still put on her jacket as if he wasn't stoping her from leaving. "I could have killed you."

She stated looking him in the eyes, truth was she knew he was the one in charged that night. She knew he was more powerful than her, but she would never let her weakenss show. She didn't think about their last conflict much. She wanted to forget, it ever happened. Still, she spend many nights thinking why would someone like Klaus spare her? It didn't make sense.

Klaus smirked. He loved that she never gave in, sure it was a bit annoying since he wanted her badly, but he had to admit it was entertaining. Playing cat and mouse a beautiful witch sure made his enternity a little less tiresome.

"Don't touch me Klaus." Bonnie only now pushed his hand away. In those past few moments she's been losing herself in his ocean blue eyes to ever noticed how much her arm he touched.

Klaus smiled as she obviously wanted to be in control again. "And the witch is fierce again." He watched her pout at his comment. "And I thought your coldness would be perment problem in bed." He teases, just to get a reaction. To top it all of, he put his hand around her waist.

"The only problem here," she says as she beggings to push him of. Angry nobody at the bar seams to pay any attention to the two. "is you."

She couldn't read his face after she said that. It all happened to quickly. His lips crashed into hers and they were soft and enchanting. It took her by surprised, but deep down she liked the first feel of his lips. It took him probably half a second to turn into agressive, arrogant beast he was. Grabbing her tightly and making sure she doesn't escape easily he slips his tounge into her mouth. It's not as bad as she expected a forced kiss to be, but it's not pleasant either. She didn't have many French kisses in her life, before Jeremy sure, a few. But Elena's little brother never kissed her this way and she slowly let it fade away in her memory, how exactly does a men's toungue feels in her mouth.

It takes all the strenght in her, but she pushes him away and runs out of the dark bar.

* * *

><p>Klaus from the start saw Bonnie as something more than entertainment, he was truly fascinated by the young witch. She was different; powerful, stubborn and fearless. It's true what they say, you always want what you cannot have and that's exactly what she was to him.<p>

Three days later, Bonnie continued her everyday routine. She was determent to grow absolutely no feelings for Klaus. She decided her loneliness won't mess up her judgement. Their forced, but not bad kiss will not make her fall for him. Klaus was truly bad, there was no way for him to feel anything even similar to love.

She cursed at herself for staying in bed 10 minutes longer that Wednesday morning. Bonnie hated being late. She grabbed her keys and swiftly closed the door of her house, when sudden appearance of a hybrid confused her completely. "What are you doing here?" She asked with obvious shock in her eyes. Part of her was scared. Who knew how he could act when his ego was hurt?

Klaus smiled, he liked to see he had an effect on her. Even if it was just a shock to see him. "I have a formal ball coming up." Klaus stated.

Automatically Bonnie nodded her head. She knew about the invent that was scheduled for that Friday. Her best friends Elena and Caroline were both going. "And I'm supposed to care why?" Bonnie asked as she still stood there on her porch, talking to him. She was in denial, but the truth was his blue eyes started to have an effect on her. More than any other boy before.

"I heard you are not coming. No date apprently." Klaus seamed to know everything about her these days. "Which is no wonder considering how bad taste in women those dumb high school boys have."

Bonnie blushed, she didn't know how, but she found herself getting compliments from Klaus and liking it. She truly felt invisible to males sometimes. She tried so much to fit it with regular crowd, to seam perfectly normal she might overdid it. She ended up feeling completely invisible. Klaus hated each information he heard from hybrids he created just to stalk Bonnie. No one flirted with her, she was in a friend zone with every guy they spotted her talking to. "I'd like to take you." On the other hand, it made him happy to hear it. That meant she could be all his. Like she should be. "I know how to treat a women unlike those obtuse minors."

* * *

><p>AN: Voilà! You just finished fifth chapter. I can't believe I have already written that much, but I'm glad I did. I love this story and I hope you do too. Can you believe I actually like this chapter? It rarely happens to me that I'm pleased with my work, but this time around I am. So I'm psyched to know are you? What did you think of the chapter? Good, bad, okay? Whatever your opinion might be, I wanna hear it. It keeps me motivated.

Thank you to those who are my faithful readers, who read my author's notes and who comment after each chapter. Means a world to me. Song is Void And Null by The Pretty Reckless. Again, I couldn't find a better song. Is there any song out there that reminds you of Klonnie? Please let me know.


	6. Pick Your Side

CHAPTER 6 Pick Your Side

_Don't try to say you've forgotten about me_  
><em>I know the thought of us is creeping in your mind<em>  
><em>You drove me crazy, now there's no maybe<em>  
><em>So grab your guns, and pick your side<em>

"You must be joking!" Bonnie came up with a racional respond as soon as he stopped with a compliments. He is your sworn enemy, voice inside of her head said. That voice of reason had to yell at her very often because around Klaus, she wanted nothing more than to lose control.

"Oh darling," he said in his native British accent. Klaus touched her bare shoulder and she instantly step backwards. His facial expression stayed the same, he didn't seam moved by her reaction. He pulled over poker face better than anyone else she knew, but then again, he was alive for thousand years. "I hate to break it to you, but that kiss was bad only because it was one sided." Bonnie's stomach hurt when she heard Klaus say the word kiss. It has been some time since it happened, but she refused to process it. To hear him say it, it made it all real. Inner dilemma, mixure of lust and repultion was obvious on her face. "You'd enjoy it if only you could let yourself enjoy every once in a while."

Bonnie could barely hear him, she forgot all about being late and processed the kiss in her mind. Ever since it happened she rarely slept, she was afraid she might dream of him. She was afraid of herself, of the fact she might actually like him. Klaus took her moment of batteling with herself to step closer. He liked when they were insanely close, he adored when he was close enough to touch her, because he often did. "I promise I can be a good company." To hear it, somehow sounded naughty to her, even though the words he said weren't. She quickly blamed it on the hormones, after all she was only eighteen. She was staring silently into his ocean blue eyes as he put her hair behind her ear like he's an old lover of hers.

"You promise to behave?" Words escaped Bonnie's mouth and there was now no way to take them back. Winning smile on Klaus' face made it obvious he heard every single word. Girl with a caramel skintone didn't have to wait too long for hybrid's responde. "Anything for you, love." As stated before it was easy to not be herself around the original hybrid. So out of character she thought she might be compelled.

She finally took control over the situation. She pushed Klaus away and rushed to her car. He did not follow her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie payed no attention in English class that day. She barely payed any attention and all she could think about was Klaus and her friends. How will they react? Should she tell them? Should she keep it to herself? Bonnie was filled with questions and she didn't have an answer to a single one. It was scary for Bonnie to feel this way, she usually had situation under control. She was lost inside of her thoughts when blonde jock she knew her whole life meet her as she was leaving English classroom. "Hey Bonnie." Matt said with a half smile.<p>

Bonnie barely noticed him until he spoke. "Oh hey Matt." She spoke quickly, it was still obvious something's bothering her. "Do you know what's for lunch?"

"Uhm..hmm." The witch mumbled, not really listening. But then she finally realized what her friend said. "Lunch? It's lunch time?" She stated with a surprise in her voice.

Matt couldn't help but laugh, to see Bonnie this distracted was rare and funny. "Yes Bennett, care to join me? I think you might lose your way if you go alone."

"Shut up Matt." Bonnie laughed at herself as he playfully hit Matt's arm. "Hey buddies." Elena and another football player Chris walked towards Matt and Bonnie.

"Matt, coach said we should all gather in biology classroom." Chris said. Matt nodded, waved at the girls and walked away.

Quickly Elena put her hand around Bonnie and the two started walking towards cafeteria. "Something interesting came in my mail today." Elena said with a serious expression.

"Somebody still uses mail?" Bonnie joked as the girls entered.

"Mikelsons do." Elena said as she took her tray and stood in line. "Who are Mikelsons?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow. She was standing behind the former cheerleader.

"Do you guys know who Mikelsons are?" Caroline showed up behind them.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Elena was about to tell me." Bonnie said and then two of them both looked at Elena.

"Originals." Elena said quietly so no one could hear them. Bonnie heard it because she was close enough and Caroline because she was a vampire.

Caroline commentted something about being invited too, but Bonnie barely heard it. Everything around her started turning because of this new information. Option of not mentioning the ball and being Klaus's date was now out of the window since both of them were going to be there. To see her hand in hand with their enemy. It felt like a betrayal, even though rationally it wasn't.

She stayed quite until the trio reached their table. She was finding the words to speak as her friends jauntily talked about dresses.

"Bonnie?" Elena was the first to notice something was wrong with the witch. Caroline was looking at her too now. Both of them patiently waiting to hear what's wrong.

There was no way to post-pond this, and there was also no pretty way to say this. "I'm going to go as Klaus's date." Bonnie bited her lower lip.

"WHAT?" Bonnie's blonde friend was hoping her hearing was misleading her and she heard it wrong, even though she was a vampire and that was not possible.

"I agreed to Klaus' request to be his date to the ball." Bonnie repeated.

Elena's mouth dropped. "I cannot believe you." It sounded judgemental and harsh but Bonnie knew it was just the schock talking.

"He promised to behave." Bonnie said, hoping it would calm her friends down.

Elena and Caroline did not like this. It was obvious they did not want Bonnie at the ball. Bonnie could explain it too herself, it was partially because they were worried for her safety and partially because they liked to be a center of attention. But this time, Bonnie agreed to something and she wanted to keep Klaus on good behavior.

Caroline and Elena exchanged looks, expression of relief Bonnie was hoping for did not appear on their faces. "And you believe him?" Elena was the first to speak.

"He's a man of his word." Bonnie stated quietly.

"Do you hear yourself?" Caroline yelled. She was always just a bit overdramatic. It seamed so unnneccessary to Bonnie to see them so worried about her, did they forget she's a witch? But she stayed silent.

"Turn him down." Elena ordered. It was so easy for her, she had two very handsome vampires basicly worshiping the ground she walks on. What did she know about being alone and hurt by somebody's baby brother?

She still didn't respond to their attacks. She sat their silently. "Bonnie?" Elena just wanted a replay. An insurrance man needing her blood to make more of his kind will not be attending the ball with her best friend by his side.

"Both of you, knock it off." When Bonnie finally spoke she sounded harsh and angry. "How dare you judge me after everything you have done?" Underneath the madness, two girls who knew her the best, could easily pick up sadness. She was disappointed and hurt by them both, 'cause this was not what she needed from them.

"You," she pointed her finger at Elena Gilbert. "didn't think twice before saying yes to your inventation. You knew you were safe, so why not dress up?" Her eyes got watery. "You have no idea how hurt I am by your brother's actions and how much I still care." Elena gluped. "You stole so many of my crushes over the years I can't even rememeber them all. It was always Miss Elena Gilbert, the most perfect girl in town and never me, plain old Bonnie almighty Elena hungs out with. You have no idea how hard it is to live in your shadow sometimes. But I did it all because I love you and this time," she was serious. "this one guy invited me and not you and you want me to turn him down."

She was bitter and she couldn't hide it anymore. She turned her attention to Caroline. "You always ask for my advice, but you never respect my opinion." Caroline seamed genuienly surpised her best friend was holding this against her. "I decided to go, Care." Bonnie took a deep brethe. "God knows for how many beauty contests and balls I was standing on the sidelines. I did your make up and took photos while you got everyone's eyes on you. And I didn't mind it for a split second 'cause I thought that when the moment comes and I decided to put on a pretty dress and be a centar of attention, you'd support me." She then looked at them both. "Looks like I was wrong."

She couldn't even name all the classes she'll miss and frankly, it didn't matter to her. She made a choice to ride to Klaus' house and uninvite herself. She knew deep down her friends were right and being friends with Klaus could not lead to anything good. She will not attend his ball. Somehow it was still easier to breathe now. She finally told the girls what she's been feeling for years. As she reached for her car doors someone's hand stopped her.

It was strong, white hand and when she looked up she saw Tyler. Still he didn't look like he usually did and she has seen him numerous times during her life. _Sirebond_, it suddenly clicked. "I can't let you inside that car." He said emotionless.

She knew she was basicly talking to Klaus. She knew he was spying on her, because she noticed Tyler was looking at her differently and worrying about her much more than it was usual. She knew it was Klaus, but it was still very heartbreaking. To see Tyler have no free will whenever Klaus needed something. "You tell your master he might controls you, but he doesn't control me."

She pulled her hand suddenly and got free from Tyler's grip. "Don't let them make another decision for you Bonnie." Tyler said. So Klaus knew, he knew she yelled at her best friends for him. She hated the idea of how victorious it must made him feel. She wondered how, but that was easy to figure out. The three of them fought in cafeteria during lunch time, the whole school probably saw them.

"It's my decision." She said, but not even she believed it. "Oh yeah?" Tyler crossed his arms sure she won't escape. She loved fighting with Klaus too much.

"Then how come you made a different decision when you and Klaus were alone?"

She didn't have a strong argument against this one. She swiftly escaped, but she didn't drove to Klaus. She knew he would found a way to stop her from actually facing him. If they didn't see each other she could not tell him she won't go. Bonnie hated him from knowing she would change her mind about being his date the minute her friends disapproved. She made a turn to the left, she was going to boarding house.

* * *

><p>Stefan opened the door and let her inside. It was all followed by a short nodd from their both as a sign of greeting. On her ride over her, Bonnie was thinking about what to do and what to say. Quite frankly, she had no idea what she wanted anymore. But still, she said to herself in the car, some decisions are made for her. Someone as cruel and dangerous as Klaus simply has to be stopped and as a witch, it her duty to do so.<p>

"What can I do for you, Bonnie?" Stefan asked nicely as eighteen year old sat on his sofa. He poured himself a drink and he offered her one, but she refused.

Bonnie took a deep breathe as she was about to repeat what she said to her friends half an hour ago. "I got invited to Mikelson's ball. As Klaus's date." She shortly stated.

Stefan put the glass down as sat across from the Bennett witch. Unlike her friends he was clamed and did not panic after hearing the news. Bonnie was glad Damon wasn't there, if he was he might too reacted childish. "He fancies you." Bonnie almost chocked, but clamed down fast enough to listen to the rest.

"You might be the weakness we're looking for." Stefan half-smiled. "You'll go this ball and I'll go too. While you distract him I'll search for something to use against him."

If he really did have feelings for her, than what the two of them are doing is really heartless, Bonnie knew. Moral dilemma started in her head and feeling of uncomfort overwhelmed her. She was used to killing the bad guys, but she never ever had to hurt their feelings. "He's a monster Bonnie." Stefan knew enough Salem witches to know they're incredibly kind and good. He had to make sure Bonnie doesn't back out on this great opportunity that opened up for them.

"Then again, so are you." Bonnie said harshly and it took Stefan by surprise. She dislikes everyone who kill innocent humans, he forgot. "But you were once one of the good guys."

Bonnie said, nostalgic for the past. "Klaus is the bigger threat to this town than you are." She was debating with herself out loud. "I'll help you. Like I always do."

"No humans get hurt." Bonnie looked Stefan stright in the eyes.

"No humans, just Klaus."

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it, sixth chapter. I wanted to upload this yesterday, but was mean and wouldn't let me. I'm not sure if I like it, but I did finally found a song that fits what's happening in the chapter (The Betrayal by Attack!Attack!). I hope I kept it in character, this is how I see Bonnie would say yes to Klaus's offer. Doubting it and changing her mind. Also had to throw in a part where she attacks Caroline and Elena, you know everybody has a breaking point. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think.


	7. Dance With Me Tonight

A/N: Before you read, I'd like to say. I'm sorry. While writing this chapter I realized I suck at writing scheming and plotting revenge. It opened my eyes and found whole new level of appreciation for the writers of shows like The Vampire Dairies and Gossip Girl because coming up with a good scheming is much harder than I thought. I can promise you, it was much better in my head than it ended up being on the paper. I tortured myself with this chapter, still this is all a ended up with. I hope you won't hate it as much as I do.

SPOILER ALERT: Klaus is an artist in this story, just like he turned out to be in the show. Still, you have my word, he won't be whining, pathetic Klaus he became on the show.

I present to you, chapter 7.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7 Dance With Me Tonight<p>

_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute_  
><em>On the floor, up and close, getting lost in it<em>  
><em>I won't give up without a fight<em>  
><em>I just wanna, oh baby<em>  
><em>I just want you to dance with me tonight<em>

Four hours later Bonnie entered her home. She didn't realized how fast it has passed. She spend the afternoone with Stefan, making spaghetti and eating them later on. With Damon there true, but not even him was on was on his usual annoy-Bonnie mood, so it was pretty nice. When the young girl put down her bag she noticed a white letter standing on the table. She put down keys and took the letter. There was around 100 dollars inside. It was her father's handwriting so she could easily guess what it said already.

_Hey sweetie,_

_I was called to Washington for next 4 days. I know you hate when I leave, but we agreed once a month is okay. I'll call you when I get there._  
><em> Love, Dad<em>  
><em>P.S. There was some box adressed to you. It has a nice bow and everything. It's in your room. It better not be from a boy.<em>

Bonnie lauged at her Cliff's last sentence, he will see her a his little girl who think boys are yuckie 'til the day he dies probably. Still she put the note down and ran upstairs. She was in a rush to see what she got and who she got it from. Her birthday was months away, but if it's something nice from her aunt in Florida or grandfather in California who mixed the dates, she won't complain.

It was really a white box with a nice elegant black bow on it. She opened it up quickly, not caring how that's not very ladylike. It turned out to be gorgeous dark green ball gown. Insanely gorgeous and Bonnie felt starstruck by it, it was probably the most expensive dress she ever touched and the material was so soft. So wonderful to touch, it was like she was touching clouds. She could even imagine herself sleeping in this. She picked it up to she how it would fit her, she grabbed it around the waist and even on the first look it was like another skin.

But who could send her this? As she lied her dress back on her bed, Bonnie noticed a note that flew out and landed on the ground. She picked it up. It wasn't a handwritind of anyone she knew, but it was easy to read and when she read it ,it took her by surprise.

_Honored to have you as my date._

Bonnie filped it around to see if it says anything else and it did. On the other side his name was written. _Klaus_. She put the note down next to the dress. It would be a lie to say Bonnie didn't love the dress, but she refused to wear it now that she knew it was from Klaus. No man could ever buy her, especially not Klaus. She put the dress back into its box and pushed it under her bed. She then lay down and took a deep breathe. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt her as much as she thought it would to just dismiss such a gorgeous dress. When you're doing what you feel it's right it doesn't feel like a chor. At least to Bonnie, it doesn't.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the Mikeloson's residence like a star. Filled with confidence and such glamour. Elena looked gorgeous in her blacksilver gown with tinsel. More wonderstruck then others where the Salvatore brothers, as espected. "Excuse me, Carol." Damon said leaving the mayor of the town in the middle of the conversation. He was truly fascinated by the doppelganger, there was no doubt about it.

After her moment of stop and stare, people went back to their conversations and Elena was approuched by someone. Someone she knew really well, Stefan Salvatore. "What are you doing here?" Elena asked, surpised to see him there. It's not like Klaus and him were best friends, well not anymore.

"Could ask you the same thing." Stefan said in a serious tone, he was really focused on the his and Bonnie's plan. But deep down, he would rather not have Elena there, exposed.

"Surprise, surprise." The other Salvatore brother was now there too. He too was concerned about the brunnette being at Klaus' ball, but he knew nothing about Bonnie/Stefan plan. They decided it was safer that way.

Stefan knew Elena would show up, still he wished she didn't, she was a sucker for dressing up and dancing. "I know both of you disapprove my arrival." Elena said looking at them both. They nodded, she was right. "But I'm here and I'm not leaving until we're at least one step closer to killing the host so," she pointed to the party "shall we?"

Stefan was first to offer her his hand and she gratefully took it, not long after, but obviously not happy to share, Damon did the same. Trio walked into the ball confident, so many tricks up their sleeves.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing when Bonnie arrived. You could hear laughter and talk everywhere, it was rather a large party in an enormous house. Truthfully, she didn't expect anything less from Klaus. However when one waiter noticed her as he stopped and stared it was almost like a chain reaction. One after another, every male in the room was looking at ther from head to toe. Bonnie knew this dress was gorgeous, she rent it in a nearby town. Luckily saleswomen was a witch otherwise she would never get away with 8,000 $ dress. It was black and strapless, with it she put on red lipstick. Bonnie thought it made a statement. It made her look powerful and glamours, the look she was going for.<p>

In another room Klaus was making some irrelavant human girl laugh. He looked away from a sec to spot Bonnie. More than ever before the witch took his breath away. She had beautiful necklace and a killer dress. He walked towards her and she walked towards him. They noticed each other a second they were in the same room.

"Good evening." Klaus put on one of his charming smiles. "This is not a dress I send you." He stated.

"No." Bonnie smiled, she sounded victorious. "You can't buy me with gifts. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I was just showing my affection, love." Klaus smiled. This girl was such a challange. "Don't be so offended."

Bonnie looked away, slightly annoyed, he always knew just what to say. His way with words were too good not to bother her. The same waiter from earlier that evening passed by and both of them took a glass of champagne.

"Needless to say, you look ravishing." Klaus said after few moments of silence. Bonnie smiled slightly, but she made sure he knows he's not winning her over. It was one of those, 'yeah I know' smiles and he loved it. They were very different, but on several leves, she was his equal.

"I've party to host." He said, Bonnie nodded her head. "But we are far from done." Klaus whipeared in her ear.

Touch of his skin was effective on Bonnie, it always caused some sort of reaction. Every time, even though she wanted nothing more than to not be moved by him. He walked away.

However, Bonnie wasn't standing alone for long. "Bonnie." It was Damon Salvatore. A vampire who she disliked, but who she couldn't seam to get rid of.

"Damon," Bonnie tried to imatate his dramatic voice. "you're here."

"So are you," Damon said "with Klaus."

"And that effects you how?" Bonnie looked him in the eyes.

Just as Damon opened his mouth to speak, they both heard someone else's voice. "Thank you all for coming." Klaus started his speech, two of them turned their attention to the hybrid. "Whenever I come into new town, I always start with a party."

People started clapping so Klaus made a short pause in his speech, however the vampire and the witch clapped completely indifferent to the speaker. Only thing they felt towards him was hate. Bonnie noticed Matt and Caroline walking in. She felt slightly worried her human friend was here, but she clamed herself. After all, Klaus did promise to behave."This town however is very dear to my heart. It's a pleasure to return and recieve such a warming welcome for beloved Mayor and the residents." Bonnie wanted to puke. "I think we should start with cenutries old waltz. Grab your partner and join me at the dancefloor." He smiled at the end.

As Klaus was walking down from the stares, Stefan and Elena approuched Damon and Bonnie. Stefan quickly pulled Bonnie aside. "I'll go now, you keep him busy." Stefan whispeard into Bonnie's ear. The witch caught Elena's eye and her friend seamed slightly jealous. Couldn't she tell it was stricly business? Bonnie nodded as Klaus approached.

"Shall we darling?" He offered his hand. Caroline and Matt just stepped towards them to see Bonnie take his hand and walk towards the dance floor.

Matt's jaw dropped while Caroline and Elena exchanged looks and nodded. Elena with Damon and Caroline with Matt too went to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked towards basement of Klaus' mansion. He figured that's where he keeps his siblings. There was a mental door there, it reminded him on the one he had at his house. It was cold enough and hidden enough, if he was to dagger his brother and preserve him for couple of centuries, this is a kind of place he would choose too. He took a deep breathe, collecting all his strength before he smashed into the doors.<p>

* * *

><p>As they danced, Bonnie noticed Klaus's can't take his eyes off of her. It made her feel nervous, 'cause it's been a while any man has taken this much interes in her, if ever. She was anxious about Stefan, she wondered where he went and how quickly can he find something they can use before Klaus or one of his hybrids finds him snooping. Also, she was conflicted about her own feelings towards her dance partner. He was so charming and so appeling, her way of acting and morals have never been put on such a test.<p>

"I'm glad you came." Klaus said before he spin her around. Bonnie didn't look impressed. "I said I would, didn't I?" She said emotionless.

"This town needs protection," she looked him straight in the eyes. "from you." She couldn't help but notice all the lust in Klaus' eyes. He wanted her, badly. He was looking at her like she was piece of meat and he haven't eaten in days. She gluped before she continued. "I'm a witch, so I'll make sure you don't do whatever crosses your mind."

He laughed a bit. "I'd love to see you try." He smiled one more time. "You look beautiful, Bonnie. Powerful and independent, your true self."

He spinned her around and they exchanged partners. She got into Matt's hands. "Alright now, are you doing with a devil?" Matt asked, concerned and confused.

Bonnie took a deep breathe, it was so hard to explain it. "Trust me on this one Matt." He nodded and no more questions where asked, it was wonderful how great friend Matt was.

Bonnie looked at Klaus' direction, he was dancing with one girl he surely won't hurt any time soon. "You're great dancer." Elena complimented Klaus.

"You're not bad either." Klaus said, surpised by her sudden kindness towards him. "So you are here with Bonnie? I'm surprised you didn't ask me."

Elena smiled. "After all I am your special girl." She flirted and it was now plain obvious. Elena was pretty and Klaus could just decived her he's buying it and have some fun, but he knew how unwanted she has made Bonnie feel for years. It made her repulsive to him.

"You're not special, you're useful." Klaus said before they exchanged partners again.

* * *

><p>Stefan gave up, all the metal door gave him was the pain in his right arm. He moved to the upper part of hybrid's mansion as soon as possible. After checked nobody noticed he was in the area where he really shouldn't be he got into one of the room. It looked like a work room of...an artist. Stefan looked around completely surpised. There were painting and scatches and it seamed so out of character for ruthless killer Klaus was. As he looked at one of the painting, Stefan began to understand, after all he had his dairy. Every vampire, no matter how much the deny it, hold onto their humanity in every way possible.<p>

Stefan walked over to the desk. There was half a dozen of scatches there. He looked around and he saw several familiar faces. On one he regonized Elijah and Rebekah, alongside several other faces he did not know but assumed are the rest of Klaus' siblings. Looks like he really cared about them as deeply as he appeared to. Holding onto that coffin was a good thing. Stefan put the drawing of Klaus' family down and looked at one he noticed left him speechless. He picked it up no make sure he saw it rightfully. It was, Bonnie. His feeling for her, that he so easily transcribed to manipulation, where genuine. Klaus was in love with heard a noise, he knew he had to move swiftly. He put the drawing in his pocket and he rushed out of there.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was now dancing with Damon. "You'll excuse me." Bonnie said before she rapidly left the dance floor. She was too worried about Stefan, he wasn't back yet and she had to check up on him.<p>

She tries her best to feel Stefan's energy. She was standing next to a table of drinks with her eyes closed and whispearing "Inveniam me."

Sudden touch makes her lose all her focus. "Are you alright?" She opens her eyes. It's a waiter; cute, blonde, human waiter.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She blushes. She has no idea how to act, what to do. Maybe searching for him isn't a good idea, after all it's one thing it was better not to do.

Bonnie laughs at waiter's joke. He's funny and handsome, perfect distraction from many problems she had.

"Where's Bonnie?" However, her constant follower is searching for her. It didn't take him long to notice she's not dancing.

"Soon getting it on with a waiter." Damon comments with a drink in his hand as he points into Bonnie's direction.

* * *

><p>"So did it work?" Caroline impatiently asked her friend. The party was almost all, most of the guests were gone. However, Elena and Caroline were still there, upset the host of the party was still alive and well.<p>

"No." Elena said disappoinment and offended. Her charms usually worked on boys, but Klaus was different. "He really seams to like Bonnie."

Elena was as worried as she sounded. "Then of to plan B." Caroline said.

"We have a plan B?" Elena asked surprised.

"You wait here." Caroline said before she walked away. Elena wanted to protest, walking around Klaus' place alone didn't seam smart, but she kept quiet because her eyes caught something. It was Klaus.

Without a smallest sign of regret he killed one of the waiter's. He spanned his neck in a heartbeat and then he walked away. Elena rushed over there, but the was no use. Cute, blonde waiter was silent as the night, he was dead.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go, that was it. Please comment, it really means a lot to me. (I know I say that every time.) But I only got 3 reviews for the previous chapter and that's very depressing. Even if it's anonymous hate I'd like to get your reaction. Pretty please? It only takes a second.


	8. In For The Kill

A/N: It's been too long I know. I'm sorry. First, I got busy with school and everything. Second, I wrote and thought about at least 3 versions of this chapter. So don't say I didn't try now. This is the final version that I'm presenting you with. In previous version there was slightly smaller Klaus/Bonnie interaction and there were bunch of smaller parts from more different characters, but I wasn't feeling it. I had to go with my gut and re-write it all today and give it to you this way. I hope you like it.

Thank you for all the wonderful comments, alerts and favorite stories. I especially enjoyed reading all the long comments of those who analyzed and shared their opinion on characters and their actions. Thank you very much for that and keep them coming. They're writer's biggest joy.

Gosh I wish writing fanfiction was payed job so I wouldn't have to worry about school and stuff. (Is my wish to be a writer too obvious?) Here you go, for all my lovely readers, eight chapter.

R&R

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8 In For The Kill<p>

_I'm going in for the kill_  
><em>I'm doing it for a thrill<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand<em>  
><em>And not let go of my hand<em>

Caroline wasn't perceived as smart most of the time and she was okay with that perception of herself. Truth was she oftenly blinked her pretty eyes and boys would do as she pleases, almost like it's some sort of magic. She rarely did her school work, before when she was human, it was her good looks and incredible talent to flirt, which seamed so surpising considering what her mother was like. But Caroline knew she wasn't dumb, especially when I came to people, sure she was more naive and junvinelle at the past, but she learned from her mistakes. That's why to read Klaus was so easy to her, he was the type of guy who seamed tough, but actually just needed someone.

There's two types of bad guys, she learned quickly. The one that can't change, that will always be heartless troubled assholes, because that's what they are. And then there was another type, who's bad guy attitude was just a mask, and we're really just as lonely and emotinal just like was everyone else. Klaus was the other type, she was sure. That's why it was obvious to her he kept his family in his house, where he probably spent hours and hours thinking and mourning.

She figure it's the basement, because it's one place you really don't invite your guests and Klaus will surely invite guests in the future. Compelled humans in desperate need for company or his hunger. Everybody make mistakes and even an creature that's been around forever can make a few. She stopped, it was the end of a tunnel. Metal door look seamed to have a dent. Somebody with not human strengh tried to open it already. A vampire for sure. More than likely one of her friends (and a member of 'I want Klaus dead' club). She figured going with a same plan person before her tried was her only thing she could do. Sadly, she didn't learn how to break into rooms she wasn't welcomed to. Luckily one more hit was exactly what the door need to open. Inside, five coffins.

Caroline smiled, they're surely pissed at him and will help with their plan to kill the hybrid. Her happiness didn't last long, she heard unfamilar male voice and paniced, still she didn't ruin her ball gown for nothing, she opened the first coffin. The blonde undaggered Klaus' silbing and dragged the vampire out in the hallyway, before swiftly running away through the nearest windown and escaping. She knew where they are now, she could come back anytime. In her torn dress she was suddenly grateful for such a strict mother and many detentions she got into, thanks to those she got so much pratice at leaving the house out of the window.

She texted Elena and got into her car.

* * *

><p>Klaus just escorted the last member of Founder's council out. Drunk 76-year old was the last guest at the party, he happily closed the door. Still he biggest part of him was unhappy Bonnie didn't danced to the beat of his drumm as much as he wanted too, but he got himself the next best thing.<p>

The ordered a several loyal hybrids who worked as security at the party to get rid of blonde waiter and they obeyed, carrying the human out of Klaus' lobby. He took the last bottle of champange and merrily walked into his bedroom. "Oh hey, I was just admiring your room. It's beyond gorgeous." The girl complimented diabolical hybrid. She was around 5' 4", skinny and was one of those black women who has light dark skin. Her black hair was obviously straightend from it's naturaly curly way and her chocolate brown eyes seamed so naive when she turned away from the window to face him.

He smiled even though what he had wasn't victory, a better word for it was substitute. He didn't get the women he wanted, he got a Mystic Falls community college student who looked incredibly similar. As he poured the champange into glasses he said. "Thank you Bonnie."

It wasn't her, but it was what he had to keep him entertained for the night. Little roleplay wouldn't harm anyone. Well maybe a college student, but he didn't feel sympathetic. Human life wasn't as worth as him escaping his lonliness was.

"Come here." It didn't sounded like an order, but it was. Without a word of protest, secured by his compelling skills, girl came closer. Klaus kissed her passionately, imagining it was Bonnie Bennett instead.

* * *

><p>Caroline pulled over and spotted silver Ford Escape, a car of her good friend Elena Gilbert near and a teenager walking towards one house. The two met on a porch and they both took a deep breathe. Unconsciously, the took each other hand. They felt guilt, but they have been proven right at the same time. What they feared the most was her rejection. After everything, they feared she chose the other team, but Elena pressed the door bell they knew their best friend would never do that.<p>

Bonnie got off her couch, where she was re-runs of Friends with a comfortable blanket hugging her body. She looked to the clock on the wall, it was 12:50 pm. She wondered who could be at this unlikely hourt for visitors. She did a little prayer hoping it wasn't a Klaus as she walked in the direction of the doors. It was a hybrid who seamed to be crushing on her, it was Elena...and Caroline. Bonnie's ebrow raised, why where they here this late?, she did another prayer as she reached for the door to open. This time she prayed nobody she knew died that night.

"Hey girls." She said quietly before she bit her down lip. Bonnie felt slightly embarrassed, since the last time she was them was when she yelled at them both and she knew that to them her anger came out of nowhere. "What's wrong? Are everybody safe?"

It felt like a natural thing to ask. Three girls and the Salvatore brothers became like lifeguradins over the safety of each other and humans in their hometown. "Everybody we know are." Caroline Forbes insured her best friend. Feeling lighter, Bonnie invited the girls inside, it was kind of dumb living them on the cold in their gowns, but she simply had to know everyone's okay first.

"But we can't say Klaus didn't kill anyone." Elena said as all three of them sat down in Bonnie's living room. Bonnie felt heavyness on her chest again, she hated to hear about people dying of reckless, diobolical creatures that existed in her town and were hardly tamed.

She let Elena continue without interupting. "We stayed longer than you on the party," Elena said, pointing to the vampire to her right and herself. Bonnie nodded, she noticed their cars as she drove away. "I saw Klaus kill a waiter. A human waiter." Elena frowned.

"Please tell me he didn't have blond hair, was about 5' 8" and has brown eyes."

"Well I didn't see his eyes, I was hiding so Klaus doesn't see me," Elena shruged her shoulders. "but he was about 5'8'' and blonde. Why?"

Her friends looked at her with interest. Bonnie felt a guilt coming over her, still she knew they are both impatient for an answer so she said. "I talked to him on the party."

She squezzed her left hand. "He was funny and handsome. I guess, I don't know, I guess I filrted with him. Or at least Klaus thought I did and he killed him for it." She burried her face into her hands. "It's my fault he's dead." She whispered.

Caroline heard what she said and immediately hugged the witch. Soon the doppelganger hugger her too. "Don't be silly, Bon Bon." Caroline sounded comforting. "He's a maniac. Billion years old asshole nobody likes. He's a killer and it's NOT your fault he kills."

Bonnie calmed a bit. "You know what?" Caroline looked at Gilber and Bennett, who were still hugging. "We'll now work twice as hard to kill him. You go get your magical cookbook , Elena will make coffee and I'll make something to eat. We'll work on this all night. We can do it!" Caroline raised her left arm to make an even bigger impression after her speech.

Elena and Bonnie laughed at her child-like enthusiasm. "I'll go get my grimorie. You Elena please take care of my kitchen, this silly creature my burn it down."  
>"Hey!" The vampire protested.<p>

The brunnette laughed. "You have my word."

And just like that, all was well between childhood friends again.

Tired, but determent Bonnie turned to the next page of her grimorie. So far no luck with killing-an-orginial-hybrid spell. She looked up at the clock, 6 am. Wow all the tiredness and fighting to close her eyes was really her body protesting she's treating it badly, not consequence of Elena's not very strong, too sweet coffee. She took a last piece of peanut butter sendwich her vampire friend called cooking.

She looked down and focused on her grimorie again. Five minutes she spoke, "Alright, so we haven't a perfect spell but," she paused, emphasizing that what's coming is important. "we can do it this was. First opening door spell, 'cause I certainly ain't gonna play nice with a devil ever again. Then," she went a few pages back "burning and vervain mixed in one by this fusion spell."

Bonnie smiled, she was pretty happy with her plan. "Whatcha think?" She looked up.

Only then she figured why her friends were so silent. They were sweetly sleeping covered with her blanket on her couch. She smiled because the two of them sharing so little space while asleep reminded her of time they fought over who gets a upper part of bunk bed at Carla Thomson's sleepover at 3rd grade. They sat on the bed unwilling to let the other one get the most popular bed on a sleepover until they both feel asleep next to each other.

She took one page out of notebook in which Caroline wrote down all of the slightly crazy ideas they came up with through the night. She wrote down.

_I though of something. Will be at Klaus._  
><em>Wish me luck.<em>  
><em> Bonnie<em>

Then she got up ready to get revenge. This men gave her a word and then did exactly what he promised he won't do. As she got into the car she repeted latin words to herself. She started the car, there was no turning back now.

As she drove, she finally thought about her emotions. How she felt about Klaus' betrayal? How could she be so stupid? Klaus would never simply played nice because she asked him too. The effect she had on him was all fake. He only wanted her for her power and at the end of the day, she had no influence on the choices he makes. Bonnie felt like a fool. She yelled at her friends and she defended a hybrid like some naive freshmen in love with school's troublemaker. The idea that he manipulated her this easily made her sick to her stomach.

She stops at the red light. 10 more minutes and she's at Klaus' mansion. It wasn't smart doing this on her own. She should've waken up her friends, probably call Stefan. She picks up her cell and almost dials younger Salvatore's number, but she backs down. If he kills her, he kills her. If she's in this all alone, she is 100% sure her friends are safe. For that day. At the possibilty of her own death she starts moving again. Everything she's doing is unrehearsed, unadvisedly and unlikely to succeed.

She pulls over she's there. Her emotions of anger and disapointment are more stronger than common sense. As she gets out of the car she texts her dad. I love u. Can't wait 4 u 2 come back. And as she hits send her heart breaks a bit. She can't even imagine how much pain Cliff will be in if she dies, but there's a chance she end the constant treat that is Klaus and her life is something she's willing to put on the line.

"Invitatus sum ad domum intraret mihi apertum." Bonnie said with her hand and all her concentration on getting this door open.

Instead of breaking and entering, Bonnie turned to magic. It has always been her go-to thing when it comes to dealing with anything of this sort supernatural. It also helped that her powers where 50% lead by her mind, but also 50% by her emotions. The fact she was angry at her last night's date helped and she got the door open. She marched in with all her frustation and resentment towards the hybrid. Without any plan on any idea where he actually is she walked into his bedroom, he was there. Bingo! But he wasn't alone.

He just zipped up his jeans and was obviously in a process of dressing himself. He looked up and smiled when he saw her shocked expression. Behind him lay a dead naked girl, who looked like Bonnie so much it sent chills down witch's spine. Klaus was an animal; no common sense, no compassion and no heart. He needs to be killed, she knew with everything inside her. She haven't found a spell to kill him in her grimorie, but she found two that might if nothing, cause him pain.

She looked him straight in the eye. "You kill a boy and now you killed this poor girl." Her voice was shaking, because for a moment she thought there's nothing she can really do to stop him. "What happend to behaving?" She gulped.

He was insanely handsome and the fact he was shirtless made him more appeling, as that was possible. She didn't want to, but Bonnie checked him out. His torso, his abs...it was simple instance of human's curiosity. Still he gloat over that fact as if she kiss the ground he was walking on. That egocentric moron!

"I tried my best for you love." He looked her in the eyes. He looked, he looked a bit ashmed. Bonnie couldn't believe how good at manipulating Klaus was."But I am killer. I have been for a very long time. I can't change over night." He came two steps closer, still not wearing a shirt. "Plus your little flirting with a waiter really turned on impulsive side of me. I didn't think. I just," he was searching for the right word. "reacted."

He was now very closer, yet still not in her face. Like he often is. "I never learned to be good at keeping my word like my brother Elijah."  
>Bonnie had enough. She put her hands on his bare chest, which made him smile and smiled up until she said. "Natura interficiam lamia. miscere verbend et ignis et moriatur."<p>

He got down on his knees, screaming in agony. Bonnie has never felt this much power. He suffered very much. She figured her ancestors saw just how much of a damage has this one man caused and how much emotion she can draw from so they decided to help her. She almost smiled, feeling like this huge amount of Klaus' pain she's seeing in front of her is a pat in the back from Salem witches.

A moment you relax is the moment you lose in this supernatural world. Bonnie suddenly felt a sharp knife of her throat and a strong hand around her waist that made her unable to move.

"Stop it!" Female voice ordered and Bonnie had no clue who it was. "Stop the spell right now or I will kill you!" She screamed in her ear.

"Prohibere incantatores." Bonnie said and all the magic stopped. Klaus stopped screaming. Only evidence of Bonnie's work was burns on his chest and arms.

"Bekah." Klaus said while catching her breath. As he said Bonnie's cutthroat name, she let her go. Bonnie swiftly turned around to see a beautiful, blonde girl and a sharp knife in her hand.

She studied her face for a second, wondering what her connection to the Original was. Was she a hybrid? But he didn't call them by name. Was she his former lover? Vampire fan? She could guess, but she had no clue.

"What are you looking at?" The blonde was fierce and bossy. Bonnie stood there confused. "Heal him!" She ordered.

Bonnie didn't move, she stood there frozen for few seconds too long. Rebekah stabbed her in the liver with her knife, causing her to gasp in shock from huge and sudden pain.

Klaus, still hurting from the burns yelled. "No!"


	9. Pictures To Prove It

A/N: This story has been gone for a while and it would probably stay that way if I haven't felt this sudden inspired/need to write it feeling, I sometimes get. However I know this hiatus I took suck, because I too read fanfiction and hate when writers doesn't update regularly. All of you who read it and commented are too awesome and I thank you. Seriously, you're the best and I hope the following chapter will make you happy. I hope I did a good job and all the waiting wasn't for nothing.

Once again, excuse my lazy ass. Please keep commenting, it only takes a second and I'll love you if you do. Isn't that a good reason?

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9 Pictures To Prove It<p>

_I hit the bottle, put this picture on the bar._  
><em>I'll always have these pictures, but I don't know where you are.<em>  
><em>I've got pictures to prove it.<em>  
><em>If you saw them, I'm sure<em>

Bonnie woke up, unsure of where she is. The bright lights hurt her eyes and made her close her eyes one second after she opened them. Then again, this time prepeared for a light, Bonnie opened her eyes. With curiosty and fear, Bonnie looked round. The last thing she remembered was a huge amount of pain coming from her stabbed liver. Luckily, that was gone now. With her right hand she touched the place of her wound, that was now safe under a comforter. The last face she saw was Klaus', he orderer her to be okay as the blonde called the ambulance. That's the last thing she rememberes before this room. Light blue walls, dark blue couch and infusion to her right. Bonnie took a deep breathe, she was in a hospital.

Before she could form her next thought, a nurse in her 40's walked into her room. "Oh, you woke up." Smile appeared on women's face. "Means you're read for blood test."

The nurse was now standing right in front of Bonnie. She calmly took a needle out of her pocket. "Give me your right arm, honey."

Bonnie unwillingly did as women asked. She was never scared of giving blood, but it wasn't her favorite thing on the planet either. She decided it would be the best to distract herself and what better way to do it, than to ask about something she's dying to know. "Has anyone, hm," the witch cleared her throat "come see me?"

"You were in a surgery for ten hours." She said first. "During that time on a handsome British man in his 30's was here."

_Klaus_. Bonnie thought instantly, he was here while she was in a surgery. He didn't have to do it, it certainly isn't what a villain does. She shok her thoughts to listen to the rest. "Then your father and friends came. The men left."

Test tube was filled with her blood and the nurse gave her a bandana to stop the bleed. "I'll send in your friends for a while." She gently pet Bonnie's knee. "Then they'll have to leave."

Bonnie didn't like that part of sentence. "Police is eager to talk to you." Panic started right instantly. The nurse left her room and Bonnie knew she had to think quickly. What will she tell her father? What will she tell the police? She needed her friends to help her come up with a lie desperately.

"My God, child you scared us." Said Cliff Bennett as he rushed to give her daughter a hug. Like actually holding her in his arms would be one last confirmation she is safe now.

Bonnie could hear his heartbeat slow down as he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry daddy." Her voice was weaker than a little while ago. She hated that she made him worry. She noticed Elena, Stefan and Caroline walk in after her father. "I'm so glad you're okay." Elena hugged her tightly a second after her father let her go. Her voice was weak and her eyes were red, she was obviously crying while they waitied for a permission to come in.

"I'm fine, Lena." Bonnie said, kind of glad the doppleganger let go. All the tight hugs made her choke. "What happened?" Stefan asked with his arms crossed. He obviously forgot her father was in the room.

Bonnie's green eyes shifted onto her dad's still worried expression. She open her mouth, but was still speechless. "You know, my mom told me about this gang going around and shoplifting in Virgina's small towns." Bonnie felt relief as she heard Caroline said. She took her hand and tightly hold it instead of saying thank you.

"Yeah, they robbed me." Bonnie said as Caroline nodded. Even though she didn't sound believable, her dad let the subject drop. "Alright, sweetie. You stay with your friends, I'll go talk to Sheriff Forbes."

Cliff left the room. Bonnie felt like now, without him in the room, she could breathe again. She hated lying to him and felt stress whenever she did. "Now, what really happened?" Stefan was still his brooding self , as Caroline gave the witch a brief hug. "I know you went to Klaus' mansion alone." Only then could Bonnie detect an emotion in his tone, it was anger. "Stupid."

"Don't insult her." Caroline got defense immidently. She went to hit Stefan in the arm. Without even blinking 164-year-old vampire grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"Stop it Stefan." On the other side of Bonnie's bed, the brunnette demanded. And even though his feelings were completely turned off, Stefan still listened his former girlfriend.

Bonnie silently listen to the three bicker. Once they finished they all gave her a soundless stare, waiting to find out what happened at hybrid's home. She first looked at the confused and then she said. "Some blonde attacked me." Bonnie shruged her shoulders. "Klaus actually," it felt insane to say it out loud "he saved me."

"Blond hair, huh? Was her hair curly?" Stefan asked as if he had someone in mind.

Bonnie nodded, as she tried to remember every detail about her attacker. "Her name..." she went over every detail at Mikelson's mansion. It made her sick to her stomach, but she knew she had to. "He called her Bekah."

That information meant nothing to Elena, they were just as clueless her best friend, but Stefan. He looked like he knew something, so two girls stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Rebekah Mikelson." The vampire finally spoke.

"Mikelson. Just like Klaus." Elena said. "What is she? His wife?" She assumed not really believing her own assumption. No one could ever love, let alone marry intimidating monster Klaus undoubtedly was.

"His sister." Stefan said as he put his hands in his back pockets. "He did her wrong, but she was always loyal to her family. Especially to him, he's like her favorite brother."

"And you know this how?" Caroline rasied her eyebrow. Bonnie was about to ask the same thing. It was one thing to simply know she's his sister, but Stefan seamed to know the details, as if...As if he knew her personally.

"We used to date." He shrugged her shoulders, saying it like he didn't say anything spectacular. He didn't even bother to look at Elena, who seamed to be broken by his words.

Bonnie bit her lower lip, even though she was is bad state herself, she also felt bad for Elena. She knew just how much she was still in love with her former boyfriend. Caroline took action. "We'll got to caffeteria to get you some tea." She smiled at the witch. "C'mon Elena."

She took the brunette's hand and dragged her out of the room. "You didn't have to be so direct." Bonnie informed her ally.

Stefan sat on Bonnie's bed, not really caring about her remark. "Why did Rebekah stab you?" He put his hand on Bonnie's knee, however it didn't seam like a nice, caring gesture. He simply didn't have a any better place to put his hand.

He was looking at her without even blinking. He was waiting for her replay and she figured he's one of the people she can be honest with. "I was hurting Klaus." She said simply. Her voice was emotionless too. She reminded herself her plan failed and Klaus was, well maybe not well, but still safe. "Badly and she ordered me to stop. I did. However I didn't heal him as fast as she wanted me too."

She studied Stefan's face, but if he had an opinion he hid it well. "You know vampires," she shruged her shoulders "they're impulsive, childlish..." He removed his had as if he was thinking about something. "And really getting on my nerves lately."

After that sentence, they were both quiet for a while. He looked as if he's questioning something, dealing with some inner debate. For a second, it was like he was hiding some information for her and that made her mad. She chose him as her ally even though he was hot-headed killer and he dared to have trust issuses involving her. "Spill it." She ordered, there was no point in being nice, she knew.

"I have hard time telling you this because it seams impossible." He noticed her mood change and he knew it was because of him, so he tried to justify himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm okay." Elena said as Caroline and her sat down in hospital's cafeteria. They both didn't rush to go back to Bonnie's room, not while emotionless Ripper Stefan was in there. Caroline seamed worried about the dopplerganger ever since her ex openly said he dated devil's sister.<p>

Caroline took a sip of her coffee. "I don't get it." Elena desperately wanted to talk about something else. She didn't want to imagine Stefan and this blonde version of Klaus in her head any longer. "How was Rebekah even there? I thought Klaus daggered all of his siblings."

Caroline looked down. She wasn't trying to come up with some crazy theory to explain this new situation as Elena expected her too. "Caroline?"

"Remeber the ball? And how we watched Klaus kill that boy." Elena nodded. "Shortly after, I found the coffins. I undaggered Rebekah."

Elena's mouth opened. "I thought his siblings were mad at him and will try to kill him." She nervously stirred her coffee.

"My mistake almost killed Bonnie." Her eyes got watery. "I almost killed my best friend."

Elena knew just want it means to feel guilty. She reached over the table and grabbed young vampire's hand. "Don't beat yourself over it." She continued. "I know easier said than done, but I mean it. You did want you thought was best, that's what we all do."

Caroline took a deep breathe. "What's important is that Bonnie's okay." Elena insured her.

* * *

><p>Klaus was sitting in her living room, alone. With his fifth glass of whiskey as his only company. He was occupied with his own thoughts when he heard a laugh. A girl's laugh. A familiar laugh.<p>

Rebekah. She still wasn't done mocking him. "A Bennett witch." She laughed some more. "Out of all the supernatural creatures my brother chooses to fall for one of the witches from the purest and most moral witch line."

Klaus glared at her as she poured herself a drink. "This torture you're in is so much fun to watch." She sat across from him. "Even more fun than killing you."

"And even though I'm hurt you just daggered me after I chose your side." She says bitterly. "Unrequited love is punisment enough."

_Klaus jumped in order to protect the witch, but he was too late. The pain he was in slowed him down. Bonnie was lying there with a knife inside her stomach._

_Klaus dragged himself toward Bonnie's wounded body. "You didn't have to do that!" He yelled as his sister. Rebekah stood there silently, it looked like she was calming down. Without realizing it, she dropped the knife. It wasn't because she was emotinal and feeling regret over hurting the witch, it was a surprise to hear Klaus care. "Learn some patience, will you?" Klaus attacked his sister not caring if her impulse will make her stab him in the heart. For the first time in several centuries he didn't put himself first. He let his guard down and stopped being careful for a second. He let himself feel and maybe there was no turning back._

_Rebekah opened her mouth to respond, she was always a girl to talk back, but he couldn't care less. He turn his attention to Bonnie, the witch who was so dear to him. More than he could ever admit, to anyone. "Bonnie?" His voice almost sounded like it was begging for forgiveness. "Can you do some spell? Heal yourself?"_

_Bonnie put her hand over the wound. "Sana me..." She barely said. The pain was just too much, it hurt with every breath she took. She let her hand slip. "I can't." She was on the edge of tears._

_"Call the albumance!" Klaus yelled as he gently put Bonnie's head on his lap._

"Call the ambulance!" Rebekah emulated her brother's desperate plea, before she laughed at him. She laughed at him like he was the funniest joke in the universe and he kinda was.

She got up and walked towards the place where Klaus was sitting. "She will NEVER love you back, big brother." She whispeared into his ear, rubbing it in.

Klaus threw his glass at the wall. It broke into million pieces.

* * *

><p>It looked like Bonnie was emulating him. Now she was the one waiting for him to continue, quietly staring barely blinking. Stefan finally gave him. He took some paper out of his back pocket and gave it to Bonnie. She opened it in a rush, dying to know what is is. It was drawing. Of her. Beautiful and strangely correct. It was like a photograph, but it made no sense."What is this?"<p>

"It's a drawing." Said Stefan. Bonnie looked at him._ 'Oh really?'_

"This is just one I took, there were many. No man dedicates so much time to someone if his feelings aren't deep." He thought about all the hours he spend writing about Elena in his dairy. It was now a distant memory, thanks to Klaus he was no longer that man.

"And who draw these?"

"Klaus."

* * *

><p>AN: The end of chapter nine. I really really hope you liked it and I apologize for the mistakes I always make. What did you think about Stefan/Bonnie, Caroline/Elena and Rebekah/Klaus scenes? I think I'm kind of writing Stefan as Klonnie shipper, I swear I do it unknowingly. Also made a few lines about Stelena. Please tell me what do you think about it all. I really wanna know.


	10. Silent Moments, Meditative Poses

CHAPTER 10 Silent Moments, Meditative Poses

_Silent moments, meditative poses_  
><em>You break my focus, you make me laugh<em>  
><em>Two mopeds racin through the forest<em>  
><em>Making dirt clouds on a path, on a path<em>

There was absolute silence surrounding her, it was a very quiet night in Mystic Falls General Hospital, however Bonnie Bennett could not sleep. Ever since her last visitor, her sort of friend Stefan, told her that a dispiteous hybrid is in love with her, she couldn't calm down. She was processing this information from every angle possible; to the positive side that if he is found of her, he's less likey to kill her, to the negative side his feelings might get hurt and he becomes even more cruel than he's been before. Obviously, she also though about it from her side. What does she feel for him? It was a hard decision to make. A difficult answer to say, even to herself. Her head was not in a dilemma, he was ruthless murderer and only thing she should be doing is ending his life. However, life is not as easy like that, because there's always another organ kicking in with its opinion. Her heart.

Her heart well, liking seamed...like a too harsh of a word, but she didn't despise him. Not as much as she used to. He was dangerous, no doubt, but he was also charming. She hated herself for saying it, but it was simply better if she was honest with herself. She'd never show it, but she started to have feelings for him. Good sort of feelings.

Her deep analysis was interrupted by a sound of door opening. Bonnie squinted to look at the clock, it was three am. Do nurses really check upon patients in this hour? Swiftly, she closed her eyes pretending she's asleep. She didn't want to listen to a nurse's lecture about importance of sleep or anything similar to that, but her eyes weren't closed for long because the steps she heard coming towards her weren't female, rather male. As she opened her eyes she recognized him in a second. Klaus. "You're awake." He sounded surpised.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I came to check upon you." He said as if they were old friends. Then he nonchalantly walked over to her chart and started reading it.

"You're a doctor?" Bonnie asked in a mocking tone.

"I was." Klaus laughed slightly. "In 1963. Easy access to bloood. I must admit I was being a lit lazy that year."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. How could she ever think she likes someone like him? But she did. "You'll be fine." He said nodding his head, still looking at the papers.

"Your liver is still not in best shape." He put the chart down and looked her in the eyes. "But I'm an optimist."

With that being said he appeared in his vampire speed right next to her. He bit his wrist and put it in front of her lips. "Time for your cure, Miss." He aped the nurse as she looked at him with disgust.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"C'mon love." His hand was still there, as an open invitation. However, he still didn't push it against her throat agressively and she was grateful for that. Her body still felt weak and she knew she couldn't put up a good fight.

"I don't want it."

He pulled his sleeve down, letting his own blood make a stain. "If you get bored of all this," he pointed to the infusion "you know where to find me."

Klaus then turned away and began leaving his late night visit. To both of their surprise, Bonnie yelled. "Stop!" He turned around and watched her slowly leave her bed and walk towards him.

She was prepearing a speech in her head as she walk so she was somehow thankful she doesn't have the strength to walk as fast as she usually did. "Changed your mind?" Klaus smiled.

"Thank you." Bonnie said. "Thank you for saving me." She lifted her feet and placed a sweet kiss on hybrid's lips. It much different than their last kiss. It was sweet, gentle and short. She slowly moved away and then turned around and heading back to bed. Klaus closed the door behind him as he left and a small smile escaped Bonnie's lips.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Matt said quietly as he entered her hospital room. The morning light was fighting it's way through the curtains Bonnie stubbornly refused to open. She just woke up and she wasn't ready for any sort of light yet. It was 7 am on a Saturday morning, if she was anywhere else but hospital, she would still be in a dreamland. However, she was here and she was glad she could at least see a familiar face.<p>

She sat up and smiled at Matt. "Hey." Matt gently put the plate on her knees. Bonnie raised her eyebrow, she thought nurses brought breakfast. As he saw she is waiting for an explanation, Matt shruged his shoulders. "I spent the night in the waiting room. When a nurse realized I am still here, she said I deserve one not orderly visit."

"A...aa...all night?" Bonnie stuttered. If Matt was there all night he possibly saw Klaus walking in, he possibly saw a kiss and that was something Bonnie didn't know how to explain, even to someone as non-judgmental as Matt. "Yeah," Matt said as if it wasn't anything special "but I was sleeping most of the time." He added embarrassed.

"You're the best, Matt." She hugged him tightly. Mostly because he was a great friend, but also because he couldn't give away her secret."You really didn't have to stay all night. Thank you." She was truly touched by what he did.

"I don't have many people left in my life, Bonnie." Matt said, she could hear so much sadness in his voice."You're my friend and I love you and I wanted to make sure you're alright. Especially in a town like this." Bonnie took his hand as a sign of her support, she couldn't imagine how much he got hurt in all this supernatural conflict that took his normal life away. He was still human, but everyone he knew weren't.

"I know my protection is actually useless." Matt looked down.

"What? NO!" Bonnie shook his hand and made him look her in the eye. "You're not useless. You're one of my closest friends and I'm truly sorry for everyone you lost, Matt."

"I'm glad you're fine." He smiled shortly.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." She smiled back.

With that being said Bonnie took a sip of her orange juice, getting ready to eat. Everyone knows hospital food it's not the greatest, but she was so hungry she didn't care. "What is that?'' She heard Matt asked.

Unsure of what exactly he's talking about, she looked at the spot he was looking at. There was a stain of blood on her blanket. Klaus' blood.

* * *

><p>Stefan didn't get much sleep last night, mostly because his anger wouldn't let him sleep. He knew Klaus was in love with Bonnie and now, thanks to him, Bonnie knew Klaus was in love with her, but that was about it. He went through so much trouble just to gain some new information at Klaus' ball and now that he did, his partner had no idea what she wanted to do with it. She just looked at him confused and surprised, without even blinking. As he was about to ask he was she willing to fake her love so they could get Klaus to relax and then easily finish him, nurse came in and said visitation hour is over. Eager for his answer, Stefan considered compelling her, but he knew that would make Bonnie mad, so he just left. Leaving the nurse with her free will and without his much wanted answer.<p>

Angry at his unresolved situation, he was having his morning shot of whiskey when someone knocked on the door. He didn't expect anyone, but it was still a surprise when he saw Elena Gilbert standing there. ''Good morning.'' Stefan said, confused by his visitor.

Elena marched in ignoring his confused expression. ''I want to help you kill Klaus.'' She said firmly, crossing her arms.

Stefan laughed, closing the door behind her. ''Thanks, but no thanks.'' He refused her offer.

''Excuse me?'' She sounded just as offended as he thought she would be.

''I'll handle it on my own.'' He shrugged his shoulders. ''You go ahead and play warrior princess with my brother.'' He added in a mocking tone.

Elena's mouth open, she was shocked that he knew about Damon's newest nickname. He wasn't even here when she trained with Damon and Alaric, how could he possibly? Little did she know that Klaus had a high school boy compelled to stalk the Scooby gang while he travels trying to make hybrids. Little did she know that Stefan overhead one of their annual talks mention the constant flirting between doppelganger and the eldest Salvatore.

Rebounced from shock, brunette started to defend herself. ''What's that suppose to mean?!'' She yelled. ''You'll let Bonnie help, but you won't let me help?!''

Stefan stayed silent to this observation by his ex-girlfriend. ''Is there something going on between you two?''


	11. Skeletons From The Deep

CHAPTER 11 SKELETONS FROM THE DEEP

_Rattle them bones at midnight_

_Shaking my bed, no sleep_

_I find fingers in my coat pocket_

_Skeletons from the deep_

''You don't want to do that.'' Klaus' voice sounded threatening. Rebekah wasn't even little bit afraid, despite him being a dangerous killer. He was her brother and no matter how nasty their fights got sometimes, they would never end each other for good. Just temporarily, for a few centuries. She got upset again, remembering the fact he daggered her. But not only that, but the present moment as well upset her.

She went back to the place where she first woke up. Dark hallway of Klaus' basement. She wanted to explore, sneak around and find something on her big brother, but somehow he would always figure out what she's up to. They knew each other too well. ''You have no idea, what I want to do.'' She responded madly, trying to push him so he would stop blocking her way to the mysterious doors she so badly wanted to open.

''But I do, sister.'' Klaus smirked at her and her poor attempts to push him aside. He was much stronger, yet after all this centuries, she'd never admit that. She was a stubborn one, for sure.

''Ugh!'' Rebekah sighed in frustration. Pushing or fighting him wouldn't help, only way she could win is by surprise. Unfortunately for her, this time he surprised her and not the other way around. ''I hate you!'' She yelled.

''Now, Bekah...'' He tried to pat her hair, seeing she's truly bitter about something. They both knew it wasn't him, because that anger got out when she stabber his crush. He was hurt and that was her revenge.

''No!'' Blonde vampire pushed hybrid's hand away as tears started to form in her eyes. It was all too much. ''I hate you! I hate you for daggering me and then waking me up few centuries later! This is awful, Nik! Women dress like prostitutes, music sounds like a car crash, there's so much technology to figure out...'' She rambled. ''I hate this century!''

''You'll be fine.'' Klaus tried to comfort her. ''You can get everything you wanted now.'' He put his hands on her shoulders. ''Just let me keep my secrets, okay?'' He offered her a peaceful smile.

''What I wanted?'' She became ever more mad. She pushed him away not believing he was actually capable of saying such a thing. They used to understand each other better, though they always bickered. ''I want a life, Nik! A normal life, a family!'' Few tears stream down her face and her voice was weak. ''What do I have? Nothing!'' She screamed. ''Nothing!''

He never figured all of this bothered her so much. As a loving brother he was, deep underneath his shell, he wanted to make it all better for her. ''You can have a life now.'' He assured her. ''Some witch locked father away in some coffin God knows where.'' He told her. ''He can't find us, Bex. We're safe.''

The blonde looked him in the eyes before she rushed to hug him, trying to calm down. ''We're safe.'' Klaus said tightly hugging his only sister.

* * *

><p>''Hard day?'' Ever so charming, Damon Salavtore asked a young female vampire who just sat across from him in half empty Mystic Grill.<p>

Caroline's face said it all, but she still replayed. ''Hard year.''

''You'll get used to it.'' Damon replied shrugging his shoulders. Then he called a waiter over. Caroline looked at the male figure approuching them, it wasn't Matt and she was glad it wasn't. God knows what he'd think of her if he knew she's meeting with Damon Salvatore. Not ever she knew what she thinks about it just yet.

It was a necessity, Caroline reminded herself. Occupied with her thoughts, she barely noticed waiter and Damon interacting until undead man asked her. ''And you?''

She realized he is ordering drinks. ''Coffee please.'' Caroline said, waiter nodded and went away. She was a regular customer, local college student/waiter knew what kind of coffee she liked.

''Where's Elena? I expected you to be late, not her.'' Damon commented.

Caroline rolled her eyes, though comment shouldn't surprise her by now. Damon put Elena on a pedestal, everyone knew that. ''I don't know.'' Caroline shrugged her shoulders. ''She'll come when she comes. Now tell me what did you have in mind, I didn't get up this early for nothing.''

In the first months of their friendship, if you could call it that, Caroline wasn't like this. Feisty, determined and not taking anyone's bullshit, especially not his. Damon fliched at this change in her behavior he didn't notice before. Truth was, he hardly had eyes for anyone but newest Petrova doppleganger. Her blue eyes were staring at him so he figured he better not suggest that they wait for Elena.

Memeber of Founder's Council opened his mouth to speak just as women in his thoughts showed up behind him. ''I talked to Stefan.'' She annouced.

''What?!'' Damon opposed as Elena sat down next to her blonde friend. ''I wanted his help.'' Elena defended.

''And, what did he say?'' Caroline was curious. Even when he was uncapable of emotions, she found herself trusting the younger Salvatore more. She knew he wasn't the same, but the good things he did in the past. She never forgot them and neither did her childhood friend, it seams.

Elena took a deep breathe. What she really wanted to do was lie, tell them if went the way she wished it did. Her offering they all work together, like before and then with time Stefan becoming his old self thanks to her patience and love. Dreamy image was sitting in her head and she wished so badly it came true. She wanted her boyfriend back, she missed him terribly. Instead of first step to their reunion she got cold and emotionless Stefan she disliked. Stefan that damn hybrid turned him into. A person she didn't know. It broke her heart over and over again.

All the sadness and rejection messed with her head, she gave in to the lowest of emotions and became jealous. He refused her help, spending time with her. He refused her, but he talked to Bonnie. He whispeared in her ear at the ball and he visited her in the hospital. Why did he do that if he didn't care? Elena wanted to cry.

''Uhm, Elena?'' Damon snapped his fingers infront of her, waking her up from her overthinking. She looked at them both realizing they're eager for answers. Somehow, she knew they wish for different things and sadly, Damon's wish was about to become true. ''He refused. He said he's a one man show now.'' Brunette shrugged her shoulders.

Caroline looked disappointed, so instead Elena focused on Damon. He stopped his smile by asking. ''Isn't Bonnie helping him?''

She didn't know did he intentionally rubbed it in or not, but she just looked down. ''Alright, two persons show then.'' She heard Caroline said. ''Drop it and tell us why did you call us over for?''

Happy the subject was changed, Elena looked up. Two pair of eyes were now focused on Damon Salvatore. ''Okay. So everyone's got a skeleton in the closet, right?'' Caroline nodded while Elena just kept listening. ''Everyone's got a weak side and what's most important,'' Damon took a dramatic pause. ''Everyone's got a parent.''

''I didn't come here for poetry night. Stop talking in riddles.'' Caroline complained.

Elena understood what he was so poetically saying. ''Klaus' parents are probably dead, Damon.'' She tilted her head. ''He's only what, thousand years old.''

Caroline said. ''Yeah.'' Agreeing with her friend's assumption hybrid's parents are deceased. ''But didn't we all recently learn, Klaus' mother, a witch, turned him into a vampire to protect him from wolves.''

They both nodded. ''If she turned her children, the people she cared about, she probably turned her husband too.''

This made sense. After a moment of putting all the pieces together Elena asked what they all wondered. ''How will we find him?''

''There's a legend.'' Damon said.

* * *

><p>She hasn't been out if a day or two, the weather was nice so she was actually thankful to Stefan for proposing a walk around the hospital. Sun was shinning, nice cold wind was blowing in her hair, but Bonnie couldn't enjoy it for more than a few seconds. Soon the question will be asked, her stomach will drop and she'll have to make a decision. She'll have to share it with her partner, notorious Ripper. For a second she asked herself how exactly did she get here, but then she figured every choice she made in last couple of months lead her to this moment. "Are you with me on this?" Stefan asked.<p>

His stare was serious, unbreakable and present. So present, she could feel it on her. She wanted avoid his eyes, but that seamed to make no difference at all. So she gave in and looked into his green eyes. "I feel like that plan will fail." She said honestly as she bit her lower lip. She didn't know was it her witchcraft or over-worrying, but she had to be honest with him. She didn't have much faith her decieveing Klaus will succed. "He guarded his heart for thousand years." She stated.

"If after all the hatred and threats now say I'm in love with him, it won't be believeable." She stopped. She looked the vampire in the eyes and crossed her arms, she wanted to know what he has to say about her point of view on the situation.

"Of course." Stefan nodded his head. Bonnie took a deep breathe, maybe this will work out. Maybe they'll drop the idea of her seducing Klaus and weakining him in that way. She wanted that to happened, she wanted to abort that plan and focus on something else, anything else. Deep down she knew the reason why, it was because she feared she would actually, genuinely fell in love with Klaus. Romantic feelings already surfaced from both sides and she feared if she went on dates with him, kiss him one more time it would take her over. That thought was scary and exciting at the same time.

Not noticing her doubt at all, Stefan continued. "But you won't tell him you're in love." Maybe Bonnie hoped too early. "You'll let him seduce you." he told her "He's an old fashioned man, Bonnie. He likes to wear the pants in the relationship."

Bonnie frowned, but quickly covered her disappointment. If he noticed, he would wonder why she's sad they're going through with this plan and she couldn't allow that. Unpredictable Ripper probably wouldn't take the news his only companion in a war against Klaus was actually slightly in love with him well. Imagining the amount of killings and damage Stefan's rage could provoke, young witch said. "Sure." She shruged her shoulders. "I'll do it."

It only now accured to her she is, on some level, afraid of Stefan. Unaware of witch's inner dilemmas and struggles, Stefan smiled. "Great. Now, let's get you back to your room."

The duo turned around in a direction of hospital, but instead of ordinary walk they were in for a surprise. "Stefan!" Female voice they both knew, but had a different history with, yelled before she started running towards the vampire. Bonnie raised her eyebrow, but before Stefan could say anything Rebekah's lips crashed into his. Bonnie's face expression gave away she's very much surprised, especially when Stefan gently cuped Rebekah's face and continued their passionate kiss.

"Hello, love." She heard Klaus' voice into her ear and she flinched. She turned around and sees Klaus' smile. "God. I'll never get used to that."

Before hybrid replied, former lovers broke the kiss so Bonnie and Klaus turned to hear their conversation. "Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebekah asked.

Shock appeard on Bonnie's face. Lying to Originals suddenly seamed like mission impossible to her. Stefan didn't put himself into her future shoes, instead he was frank. "One day, maybe."

Bonnie bit her lip and unfolded her hands. Then suddenly she realized what she has done by doing that action, her and Klaus' hand accidently touched. Hybrid and witch made eye contanct again, but their faces had a different expression. Klaus was relaxed and smiling while Bonnie was uncertain and afraid. In the mean time, Rebekah and Stefan didn't move. Their glances showed the nostalgia and sadness only former lovers could understand.

Then blonde beauty pulled away. "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She said.

"What? I'm not." Surprised by her words, Stefan tried to remain calm. He even touched her cheek again.

"Don't bother." Rebekah looked at him, annoyed. She moved further away from the vampire and stood next to her brother. "Your kiss already gave you away."

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Damon Salvatore excused himself from two teenage girls he was spending the morning with and went to more lonely part of Grill. As waiter passed him by, assuring twice he's now alone Damon took his cellphone and dailed a number.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hello, beautiful people. I'm aware of the fact I take too long to update and I suck for that, I know. My busy life and writer's block all mixed and I didn't write. Then I offered you that hideousness that was previous chapter, so thank you very much for sticking with me and reading it. You're the best. Don't be afraid to give me verbal kick in the butt whenever you feel like I'm slacking, both with frequency of my updates and my writing. That anonymous guest really motivated me after my last disappearance. I love to know you guys are interested in this story.<br>**

**We are already on eleventh chapter of He'll Wait and I hope you find it as interesting as I pray it is. Please review, it means a world to me.**

**- With love, Roxie**


	12. My Possession

**Warning: The following chapter contains cursing. If that offends you in any way, do not read.**

CHAPTER 12 My Possiession

_You're my possession,_  
><em>Of that my love there really is no question,<em>  
><em>Don't hide behind your rage<em>  
><em>I know you love me<em>  
><em>And always will,<em>

Bonnie adapted her covers, but no matter how they felt, they were better than before. She was finally home. In her own living room, on as doctor said, strict bed rest. She's been slowly drinking a tea her father made her and relaxing when her dad walked in. "I have to go to work." He said with a sad voice. It was obvious he felt guilty for having to leave her. Cliff Bennett has been taking care of his little girl by himself since she was three years old. Each other was all they had.

"I'll be fine, daddy." Young witch smiled, trying to assure her father she'll be okay on her own.

"I hate this." Cliff said under his breathe. Bonnie smiled again. She was blessed with a truly magnificent father. Just then, as Cliff was struggiling to leave for work, Bennetts heared a doorbell. Cliff went to open the door, leaving Bonnie alone again. She didn't worry about a visitor at the door, it was probably a postman or a neighbor. Since their visit in the hospital, which was only yesterday but still, Mikelsons left her alone. It was naive, she knew, but she hoped they'd both just forget her. They would leave town and she could be normal again. It was only a daydream, but those kinds of unrealistic thoughts, helped Bonnie.

She tried to reach for the remote as her father returned to their red painted living room. And he wasn't alone.

"Rebekah." Bonnie whispeared in terror.

Her father however, stayed totally relaxed as he picked up his jacket. "Your friend came over to keep you company. Which is perfect since I have to go." Cliff kissed his daughter's forehead and head out to leave their home. Rebekah just stood there, smiling and staring at her. Bonnie could feel her breathing stop as she nervously feared for her father's life. In spilt of a second and his neck could be broken. He could be dead. She stared at Rebekah without even blinking until she heared the front door close. Her father was outside.

He was safe.

"Your house is disgustingly small." Commented Rebekah as she sat on the same couch Bonnie was lying on. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Of course a snob like Rebekah would think so, she and her annoying brother, live in a mansion. "Get out Rebekah!" She ordered.

The blonde didn't seam even a bit bothered by Bonnie's words. Mikelsons and their arrogance, Bonnie was getting more and more annoyed. "How will you stop me, witch?" She asked in a mocking tone.

Bonnie made a sudden move and a wound started to hurt her instantly. She returned to her previous position, angry. "Anyway, I came here to apologize." Bonnie's eyes widen. "I shoudn't have stab you. It's not your fault my brother is an asshole."

"Yes he is and you're a psychotic bitch. Now that we all know that, can you get the hell out?" Bonnie wanted the Original out of her house.

"You have a sharp tounge, witch." Rebekah smiled. She noticed a remote on Bonnie's coffee-table and took it. She has never seen such an odd item before. "What does this do?" She asked, studying the object in her hands.

Bonnie let out a sigh. This girl will obviously not leave her property, so she might as well give it up. "It's called a remote." She explained. "It changes channel on that thing," she pointed to her TV "called television."

Rebekah stood up, still holding the remote, went to Bonnie's television and leaned remote into a flat TV screen. Bonnie covered her eyes, embarrassed on Rebekah's behave. "It's not working." Rebekah said disappointed.

"Bring it over here, Bex." Bonnie decided show-don't-explain, was the best techinque to teach the vampire about the wonderful techonology of 21st century. Rebekah handed her over the remote. Bonnie noticed something in Rebekah's eyes that she never expected to find there. A childlike curiosity. There was something innocent and beautiful about it.

With eyes hungry of knowledge, Rebekah watched as Bonnie turned out TV. As sound and image scared the blonde. "And I thought you Originals were fearless." Bonnie laughed.

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to do this?" Bonnie crossed her arms unhappy. It was one thing to be back at school, do plenty of homework and take a math test she did not study for, but this auction was something she didn't signed up for. Well technically she did, but when Caroline said all cheerleaders should sign up for a charity event she figured they'd volunteer in a animal shelter or give money for deaf children or something among those lines. She did not expect to be treated like a piece of meat on a market. She did not ever expect to have a price.<p>

But that's what tonight was about. Charity auction for oncology ward of Mystic Falls General Hospital. Erica Anderson was in line in front of Bonnie and she was a fellow cheerleader. Redhead shrugged her shoulders. "There's no way out." She informed the witch. "I already tried," she sigh "but this event is Mayor Lockwood's idea and Caroline will do just about anything to be like by her boyfriend's mom." Bonnie bit her lower lip. "And throw us under the bus is no problem," A cheerleader who was in line behind Bonnie added. "At least you have a boyfriend, Mary." Erica said. "Who knows what creep will bid for me." Erica finished her sentence just as the girls heard Tyler's mother say. "And our first girl is Erica Anderson. Member of a debate club and a cheerleader at Mystic Falls High." Erica walked out. Bonnie's eyes met Mary's and she was nervous. Very nervous. She looked down on her floral dress and pink sweater and she felt stupid. Stupid she so easily signed her name down. She promised herself she will carefully read everything she signs her name on to from this moment on. She secretly prayed Klaus isn't in the audience as she heard numbers being shouted out for Erica behind the curtain.

Stefan was driving home from witch house when he spotted him on one red light. Actually, he spotted him and asked him to join him. At first he easily refused, but then the hybrid mentioned Bonnie's name and the word auction. He could instantly imagine Klaus ripping her apart after he gets five minutes alone with her. He knew Klaus was in love with a witch, but he was also diabolical lunatic. Stefan agreed to come. If anything he wanted to make sure she wasn't foolish enough to come, she should know better than take part in events like these when people like Klaus were walking around. Even people like him. "Perfect. Just in time." Klaus smiled as the two sat down for one of the tables. Not just any table, front and centered. So they could see every girl perfectly. Stefan nervously ordered a bourbon, he wasn't even in a mood for a drink.

"Bonnie Bennett is a beautiful young girl. Senior and cheerleader in Mystic Falls High School." Carol Lockwood said and Bonnie knew that was her sign to get on stage. Still she froze, she didn't move a muscle. She even forgot how to breathe. Mary psychically pushed her on stage and then she almost fell, surprised by the push from behind. She looked over her shoulder at Mary who showed her to hurry up. Instead she walked slowly as Mrs. Lockwood said a starting price, but Bonnie could barely hear her. She must have looked very disoriented because she then felt Mayor's arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly. "300 dollars." Yelled a man to Bonnie's right. He was a bit behind so Bonnie squinted to get a look at him. It was Neal, nerd from her Chemistry class. "350 dollars." This voice was familiar. Bonnie turned to look at Stefan as Carol Lockwood repeated the number vampire just said. She was shocked to find him sitting at the table with their enemy, someone Stefan couldn't stand, Niklaus Mikelson. Stefan lifted his glass up and she understood was he was trying to tell her. _I'm trying to save you from him._ Klaus didn't make any offers yet, but when Bonnie's eyes met his she knew he would. "360." Said Neal. Neal either had a crush on her Bonnie or he was such a nerd he would buy her just so they could get started on chemistry project they were partner up to do together. She couldn't give it much thought before she heard. "500 dollars." Klaus said. A little surprised at first, Mrs. Lockwood spoke into the microphone. "You can't outrun your competition like that, sir." Klaus gave Tyler's mother such a evil glare even she got a bit scared. He didn't even use his mind controlling skill and Major said. "Five hundred dollars for this lovely lady." Her one arm hug then got just a bit tighter. "600 dollars." Bonnie was glad to hear Stefan say. Then she noticed people gasping in the audience and if she didn't know, that over the years they both compelled a lot of rich people to be their sponsor than she would probably be surprised too. But she knew money was nothing to them. "700." Klaus looked at Stefan, not even blinking. The host of the event didn't have to repeat the numbers, everyone in the Grill were staring at the two. "Pinch me so I know it's not a dream." Carol whispered into Bonnie's ear and she sounded almost glad. At first, Bonnie raised her eyebrow but then she remembered Major did not know what these two men actually were. She was just happy they're giving a lot of money to a good cause. "You're not." She said emotionless, then she too went back to staring at Stefan and Klaus. "800." Klaus smirked. "Dammit!" Bonnie cursed, apparently too loud cause for a second the audience looked at her, confused. If it was any other girl, in any other town, this amount of money would flatter her, Bonnie knew. Stefan reached for him wallet and she knew that was not a good sign. He recounted the money 3 times in dead silence before Major said. "Going once.."

"No!" Bonnie cut her off yelling. She is surely not making any sense to anyone in the audience tonight, expect for Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Mikelson.

Carol Lockwood's eyes widen. She realized she just stopped 800 dollars from going to charity but she couldn't help herself. "I'll bet for myself." She said. She jumped off stage and ran to Elena who was sitting nearby with her purse. Elena handed her her purse and she took looked unhappy with a way things were going. Bonnie opened her wallet. 20 dollars. "For fuck's sake." She cursed again. "I'd like to add 20 dollars to Mr. Salvatore's bidding." She said looking Carol straight in the eyes.

Carol opened her mouth to speak. "Mister's offer is still higher I'm afraid." Older women said calmly.

"Fuck!" Bonnie was mad. She looked at Elena. "How much money do you have?"

Elena opened her wallet in a rush, realizing the intensity of the situation. The look on her face when she saw the amount of money she had was not encouraging. "40 bucks. I'm sorry." She frowned.

"Going twice." Carol Lockwood continued. "Sold to the mister in a leather jacket."

Bonnie banged her head against the table.

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was Rebekah's turn. She recently joined the cheerleader squad and Caroline hated her for it, but Rebekah didn't seam to care. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline tried to talk other girls out of expecting Rebekah as their member but she could do everything better than most gymnastics, so girls ignored their captain strong dislike for a girl and voted her to become a part of the team.<p>

She walked proud and confident. Bonnie was sitting down with Elena, with a frown on her face. Drowning her sorrow with beer. ''What a pompous bitch.'' Elena commented.

Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders. However both of their mouth opened when they heared Tyler say. "200. " They couldn't believe it, Caroline was looking forward to tonight so much. She told her best friends Tyler promised her he'll buy her. How could he now offer money for Rebekah? ''What the hell is wrong with him?'' Elena asked madly.

Bonnie's eyes shifted to her buyer. The smirk on his face made it easy to figure out. His power of Tyer, his private possession almost, caused a high school jock to bid against his will. Tyler's eyes met Bonnie's and she could see it, his soul was screaming that he doesn't want to do this as he bid once more, as he top other man's offer. ''Klaus.'' She whispered bitterly, before she turned to Elena. She hated him. She hated him so much it made her furious.

''Go to Caroline and please tell her he's not doing any of this because he wants to hurt her.'' She ordered and brunette nodded before leaving their table in a rush.

She got up as well, ready to yell at the hybird. ''270.'' Matt said. Their eyes met and he shruged his shoulders. Bonnie realized he too figured out it's actually Klaus' words coming out of Tyler's mouth and was trying to stop Caroline (and Tyler in a way) from getting hurt. The witch knew he's spending his paycheck on this. So she hit Klaus' shoulder as soon as she reached the table.

''So eager to spend the night with me, are we now?'' Klaus smirked. His cocky attitude made her even more furious, if that was even possible.

''Fuck off.'' She said and Stefan's eyes widen. He took a sip of his drink, curious in how this conversation will continue. ''Stop it, Klaus.'' Bonnie ordered.

''Stop what?'' Klaus acted innocent. ''I haven't said a word since I bought you, beautiful.'' He touched her hip.

She swiftly moved away. ''Stop Tyler from bidding.'' She said just as Tyler said another number out loud. ''He doesn't want to. I know he doesn't.''

''What will I get in return?'' Hybrid asked before taking a sip of his drink.

Ugh! Bonnie wanted to scream in all the frustration. Her eyes met Stefan's for a second, but he didn't look any bit interested in helping her. He either didn't have any idea how to or he didn't care. Both options were frustrating for Bonnie. ''A kiss.'' She had no idea how that even thought even formed in her mouth, let alone was said out loud, but it was.

And Klaus' grin grew bigger. He was playing with them like they were pawns in the game of chess. ''Man has his will, but woman has her way.'' Klaus quoted Oliver Wendell Holmes as he touched Bonnie's cheek. She turned away, but he didn't seam to mind. ''Alright.'' He said.

Just in that moment, they could all hear Carol Lockwood say. ''Sold, to Matt Donovan.'' Rebekah smiled.

Stefan got up in a hurry, Bonnie walked away to follow him. She could sense he's up to something violent. He grabbed Matt by the shirt and pulled him into men's bathroom. A few people saw it, so Bonnie quickly explained. ''It's okay. They're friends.'' It was not very believeble, but it was enough for unwanted attention to go away. She then entered men's bathroom herself.

''What are you doing?!'' She yelled as she saw Stefan having Matt against the wall with his arm against his throat. ''Stop it!'' Bonnie hit Stefan.

''I'm preparing him for what might happen tonight.'' He pressed a bit harder. ''Only hundred times worse, because she's an Original.'' He was looking Matt straight in the eyes.

Bonnie began to give him headache, but he was on human's blood now so he could fight her pain off easier. ''Don't make her mad. Or you're dead.'' He finally let go.

Matt was gasping for air as Bonnie went to hug him. ''Are you insane?!'' She screamed at the top of her voice.

''He's the one that's mad.'' Stefan saidly coldly. ''She could kill him in a heartbeat and all of that for someone he's not ever friends with anymore.''

Matt was drinking water, trying to calm down. ''It's gonna be fine.'' Bonnie's voice suddenly shivered because she realized what Matt got himself into. They all were so preocupided with not letting Klaus get his way that they forgot how much more vulnerable than all of them Matt was.

''She won't kill him.'' Bonnie said, trying to stay strong and be positive about it. She said it out loud as that will stop anything bad from happening.

''You have to treat her nicely.'' Stefan said, looking into blonde boy's eyes. ''Better than nicely. Better than you ever treated any women in your life.'' He was serious. ''She likes attention and she likes compliments.'' Stefan added before he stormed out off he bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

''Are you okay?'' Bonnie was worried.

Matt nodded his head. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Seeing how afraid she is, Matt hugged her. ''It's all gonna be okay.'' He whispeard into her ear.

Bonnie wanted to cry. Possibitly that this is the last time they're talking to each other was something she couldn't bare. She hugged him tightly. How did the two mortals became so involed in his mess?

* * *

><p>Time has come for them all to go out. The rules were that buyers got to keep their girls 'till midnight. With her arms crossed and with mixed emotions, Bonnie was standing in front of her car. Her heart beating fast. That's when she saw him approach. ''We're taking my car.'' Klaus said.<p>

''I'll just follow you behind.'' She explained as she unlocked the front door.

The door were shut again. In this vampire speed he closed them and was now few inches away from here. ''We're taking my car.'' He repeated calmly.

There was nothing else to do, but to obey him. She walked behind him and she spotted Caroline holding Tyler's hand. The blonde mouthed to her ''I'll call you.'' Before the hybrid got to his luxurious car.

''I was nice enough not to ask for your part of the deal in front of your friends.'' Klaus said.

She didn't have time to replay. She didn't have time to say anything, because his lips were already on hers. His soft lips are pressed against hers and he was so gentle she could lose herself. She feels his hand on her cheek and his cologne in the air. It's all so intoxicating. She allows herself to completely forget how much she hates him and opens her mouth a little. To him, that's enough of invitation and he slide his tongue into her mouth and she...enjoys it. He's skilled, he knows just how to make her moan and lose herself completely. Just then, in some kind of heavenly stage, he pulls away. Smirking.

It was all a game of power. And she lost this round.

He opens the door for her and she goes inside. Not sure who does she hate more. Herself or him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. You just finished chapter number 12th of He'll Wait. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit of a hot mess, but I hope it was good. I feel like chapters look much different than they did in the beginning. What was your favorite part? What do you think or want to happen next?**

**Please review, my lovelies.**


	13. Nothing We Trust

A/N: Originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer and slightly different, but I think I ended up stoping in a good place. Possibly making you want more. I'd like to thank few of you who are still reading this story. You have no idea how glad I am that you do. Thank you.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13 Nothing We Trust<p>

_Betrayed by lust_

_We lied to each other so much_

_That in nothing we trust_

Bonnie enters Mikelson residence with a serious expression. She is tense and nervous. She keeps imagining how tonight might end and none of the scenarios are optimistic. She has witnessed too much evil in the last two years to ever be optimistic again. Young girl crosses her arms as she follows Klaus Mikelson into the kitchen.

She still remembers the last time she was in this house. She tried to kill the very person who brought her here today. She tried to kill him and almost died in the process. The memory sends chills down her spine. In attempt to shake off the vivid flashback in her head, the witch decides to focus on looking around. It's not enough to say that it's beautiful. It's modern and elegant, like one of those fabulous kitchens you see on cooking shows or in rich people life-style shows, she would never admit she watches. She looks around, yes that's exactly what it's like, the house seams surreal to her. Like she just walked into her TV screen. While she looks around she still keeps an close eye on her date for the night. She is not sure is she more afraid that he will kill her or kiss her. She only knows she's afraid. Klaus pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses. Bonnie just wants to get out of there, so she does. It's his house, he'll find her if he wants to. After only a few steps down the hallway, followed by breathtaking antique paintings on the wall, Bonnie stops in front of a door. She carefully opens the doors and enters, leaving the door open. Library. Bonnie loves literature. She adores how it takes her to a whole different world and makes her forget all her troubles. Troubles most caused by creatures people think of as a work of fiction. She lets out a sigh, she too often wishes they were all just fruit of human's imagination. She would love to read more, but she rarely has time these days. In college, she quietly promises herself, if she lives that long. However she does read all the books her English teacher asks her too and lately, they have been discussing a legend, William Shakespeare. Bonnie wonders if Klaus ever met him, just as he enters the room. "Decided to play hide and seek?" He asks with a smile, caring two glasses of wine in his hands. She titles her head. "You know I won't escape." Bonnie doesn't even try to hide her disappointment and resentment. They both know she didn't say that because of their mutual trust, but rather several hybrid bodyguards and servants he has, lurking around the house. His smirk makes her sick. It's almost always there, a constant reminder that he's always two steps ahead and probably always will be. So she looks away, focusing on the bookshelf instead. An author in front of her? William Shakespeare. Witchy senses once again.

"You a fan?" Hybrid asks before he hands her a glass of wine.

Bonnie takes it. She is still not sure will she drink any of it, but a part of her knows he won't poison her. Suddenly something her English professor said recently appears in Bonnie's mind. It's a quote she finds so appropriate.

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here."

* * *

><p>Leaning over a coffin, Katherine Pierce is holding a mouse. Frustrated and bored, by how long this is taking, she hopes the mouse will work. If it counts for anything, it looks delicious to her. ''C'mon Mikel, breakfast!'' She says, holding a mouse by its tail looking down on a older man whose skin turned grey and is in chains. Her cellphone is ringing and vibrating in her back pocket, but she decides to ignore it for a while longer. She knows who it is anyway.<p>

''Ugh!'' Curly haired vampire throws a mouse into Mikel's face and answers the phone. ''What?''

''What? What do you mean what? I've been calling you for two days.'' Damon says angrily, walking back and forth.

''Odd,'' Katherine tilted her head, trying to force the mouse into Mikel's mouth. But his lips stay shut. ''that's exactly how long I've been ignoring you.''

''How are things with Mikel?'' Older Salvatore asks, finally stopping He wants this plan to work, he wants the most dangerous vampire hunter ever to be here rapidly and end hybrid's eternity.

''He's a bit stiff.'' Katherine says. The mouse falls to the side. Katherine gives up on a mouse, she is so annoyed she won't even eat him herself. ''He won't eat. I tried everything. Mice, rats, bats...he's not interested.'' She stands up, getting ready to leave. She had enough of this. Being here, in the middle of nowhere, on a graveyard with apparently dead Mikel.

''Well, try harder!'' Damon yells. This is not what he wanted to hear. ''We need him to kill Klaus. Isn't that what you wanted for..oh, I don't know, 500 years?!''

Katherine rolls her eyes as she listens to Damon. She opens the door, ready to leave creepy, old church where Mikel's body is, when she sees something that instantly gives her an idea. A young man kneeling down, putting flowers in front of a tombstone._ Finally_, Katherine thinks. This place has been dead silent for all the time she has been there. ''Fine. I'll give it another shot.'' She hungs up on her former lover.

In a split of a second, Katherine breaks a man's neck and drags him inside of the old church.

* * *

><p>''I'll take it you're not interested?'' Klaus says in a tone that implies he's not bothered by her behavior even though he very much is.<p>

Bonnie is standing as far away as possible from a decorated dinner table, with candles and the finest meals. He really pushed his servants to work hard on this and they did, he can't see a single flaw in the dinner, but she can. Or maybe, he's the flaw to her. That thought upsets him, but he knows better than to show it. After half an hour, she finally looks him way. ''I'll eat with you,'' she says in a clam and cold voice ''if you do something for me.''

Klaus almost recognizes this coldness and blackmail, it's so _him_. He gets up from the table and starts walking towards her. ''And what would that be, my dear?'' He is curious.

''Come with me.'' Bonnie leaves his dining room and then the hallway, walking like she's in the rush. Hybrid swiftly orders his servants to keep the meal warm and tells them they'll be back before he closes the door and in a speed of light, appears next to her. ''Where are we going, love?'' He asks just as she stops in front of his car.

''Give me the keys.'' She doesn't even bother to tell him. She doesn't even look his way. She is determent and doesn't really care about what he thinks.

Klaus shakes him head. It's his car and he does not borrow his car to anyone or lets anyone. but him drives it. It's a fabulous car and he, he has seen what she's driving around in. She can not handle the speed or anything else his car can do.

''Do you want that date or not?'' Bonnie says in a harsh tone. She spans out her hand, demanding the car keys without saying another word. Just staring at him until he gets uncomfortable.

He gives in, reaching in his pocket and placing the keys in her hand. He then mumbles, unhappy as he walks over to the passenger seat. Bonnie smiles for a second, but goes back to her poker face a second he gets in. It's a small victory for her, but that doesn't even matter all that much. She has planned something and if it works, she'd be a lot more happy than she is right now. Even though, the more she thinks about it less certain she is. However, she knows she has to do it. She won't give up without trying.

* * *

><p><em>I'm a genius.<em> Katherine thinks to herself as she lights the candle in the old church. Is getting dark and Mikel is awakening, so being able to see his every move is crucial. She has no idea how strong or vicious he is. All she heard was rumors. There's a blood stain all around Mikel's mouth and a dead guy on the floor. Katherine turns around just as Mikel says. ''I have been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember.'' He says in a British accent, somewhat explaining his earlier greedy and beastly feed on the human.

Before Katherine responds to his confession, Mikel asks. ''Why is it, that you awoke me?''

''I thought that you might know how to kill Klaus.'' Katherine smiles victoriously.

''Would you mind helping me with these?'' Mikel asks, referring to the chains that surround him. He still cannot believe that damn witch got him, but now he has a second chance. If only this girl is foolish enough to trust him.

Katherine raises her eyebrow, not moving a muscle. Seeing that she need some more reassurance he says. ''I cannot kill Klaus if I'm all tied up.''

With one, swift move of her hand, Katherine frees Mikel.

* * *

><p>She pulls over. I took her some time to figure out how exactly does his car work and comprehend just how fast the car can go, but she go it. She's a quick learner. She has to be. Klaus looks around as she pulls the key out and unbuckles her seat belt. ''We're here.'' She says shortly before leaving the vehicle.<p>

He gets out too, slamming the door behind him. He doesn't like this place and even more, he doesn't like the idea of why she brought him there. He grabs her hand aggressively. ''What is this?'' He yells. ''You brought me to your little witchy spirits to end me!'' He points to the graveyard.

Bonnie pulls out her arm out his strong grip. She slaps him without even thinking about it, it's an instant reaction. Then she yells. ''This is the last time you ever hurt me!'' And she means it. ''Got it?!''

His eyes give away that he's sorry and he remorsefully looks at the ground, not saying anything. So she figures he won't hurt her again. ''I'm not going to kill you.'' She looks at him. Klaus looks up not believing a word she says. ''Not tonight.'' But her voice sounds so sincere he is left confused. When did she got so good at messing with his head?

''You asked for a lot tonight.'' Bonnie is looking into Klaus' eyes. ''To drink wine you pore, to eat food you made.'' She stops for a minute, just to try and read any reaction on his face, but she can't. He can pull on a poker face like no other. ''So I'm asking you to trust me when I say there's no spirits and no murders tonight. Can you do that?''

* * *

><p>AN: Do _you_ trust Bonnie? Is she telling the truth or is she lying? Feel free to let me know in your comment. I look forward to those. :) ** Ran-Manwen** Baroline moments will come up. I'm sorry I didn't post them right away, but like I said long chapter got split in two.

P.S. Katherine/Mikel scenes are pretty much from the shows. I liked them a lot so I kept them in. So yeah, credits to the writers I guess. Please review.


	14. I'm Learning You

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone. We are already in 2013. and the reason we're only on 14th chapter is because I'm a horrible human being. Sorry! Anyway, I wish you a lot of health, happiness and love in the new year. I hope you had wonderful holidays.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14 I'm Learning You<p>

_And now I'm learning you_

_And if you don't mind_

_Can you tell me_

_All your hopes and fears_

_And everything that you believe in_

''Then why are we here, Bennett?'' Klaus asks.

Bonnie enters the cemetery and Klaus soon follows. Doubt it still very present in his eyes. This man is one who doesn't trust easily. He has lived long enough to watch almost everyone he loves betray him. She likes to think she's pretty careful, but she seams reckless compared to him. To spend a thousand years killing, running and hiding. She wonders what would a lifestyle like that do to her. For a split second, she even feels sorry for him. But only for a second.

''I don't think you realize how bad you are.'' She finally says.

Klaus smirks, to him being bad is a good thing. What he ultimately wants is to be the worst and the most powerful villain that ever lived. That everyone feared. He expects no one will love him, so he wants everyone to fear him. ''That was not a compliment.'' She noticed that twisted smile across him lips. ''You...you turned off your humanity. You forgot you were once a human yourself. A human that feared a great and powerful creature. You used to be a human that hid in a cave during full moon.''

Picture she is painting with words shocks him. Suddenly, he sees his past vividly. In a process of becoming diabolic hybrid he left his humanity behind. He had to. It was the only way. Humanity is the greatest weakness a vampire can have.

''These days you end lives easier than I put on shoes. From one of the people, you became what people fear. And I know you didn't ask for it.'' Bonnie stops in-front of a grave. She kneels down and easily relights snuffed candles. Klaus just stands there, still wondering where exactly is all this going.

''But neither did he.''

British man realizes this person means something to Bonnie, so he reads the gravestone. Lucas White. Who the hell is Lucas White? ''You don't remember do you?'' Bonnie knows the answer before he even answered it. He nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders. ''A waiter boy.'' She clears her throat. ''He was working that party to pay off the college; he was a great, hardworking student. His mother was a single parent and he was a captain of his debate team. He didn't deserve to die. Not for a stupid reason like that.'' Bonnie gets sad. She could talk more, but she notices that her voice is beginning to break, so she finishes her sentence there.

''So, you think I don't value life?'' Klaus puts his hands behind his back and carefully looks at the witch. She nods ''Tell me, does a lion care about the zebra before he eats her? Do two males have a long discussion over who will mate with a female? No, they don't. It's all a simple matter of being the strongest.'' He steps closer, secretly admiring how beautiful she looks under the candlelight. ''Because lions are predators Just like me sweetheart, or your friends,'' he puts the hair behind her ear. ''We are animals. We feed to survive.'' Bonnie shivers. ''Humans are food and they always will be. I know you girls always grieve the cute rabbit that gets killed, but all of this is a simply a food chain, my love.''

He finishes his lecture. She certainly didn't expect that. She wanted to make him grieve, feel remorse and sadness. Instead she got a explanation. An excuse.

She froze. ''I'll drive us back now.'' Klaus said, before he turned around. Almost five steps later she joined him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the dinner went peacefully. The avoid the supernatural subjects and discussed things such as art and literature. Once they finished their desserts Bonnie expected Klaus will walk her to the door and let her go home. Instead, he walked away to his living room. ''Uhm..I'm gonna go now.'' She won't be bothered by the fact he's not a gentlemen. She'll find her way through the door herself, that's all she wanted to do all night long anyway.<p>

''No, you're not.''

''Excuse me?''

''I get to keep you 'til midnight. If you're interested in checking, the bill is on the counter.'' Klaus said before he added. ''If you leave, I'll ask for refund. You wouldn't want that for the poor kids in oncology, would you?''

He was right. Those were the rules of this damn date she was forced into. She checked the clock. 11.18 pm. One more hour, Bonnie.

Witch then joined him in the living room. Klaus was laying on the sofa, changing the channels on his TV. He looked...normal. She was almost certain he figured out she's studying him. It was, after all, what she has been doing for the most of that night. Testing his boundaries and taste and opinion. Carefully learning what will make him tick or look down or smile. She wondered did he feel like an animal in a zoo, because she just sat there watching. Wondering how much of him is a monster and how much is a human.

''Can't get tired of the view?'' He confidently said before he put the remote down. She uncomfortably coughed trying her best to play it cool, but failing miserably. She somehow thought he'd find her staring uncomfortable, because she would find him doing the same thing uncomfortable but they were different went it comes to attention. He loved it, she hid from it.

Not knowing what to say or how to react, Bonnie looked at the TV screen. A young couple was cuddling. That instantly gave her an idea for a respond. Another little thing she could tease him with. Poke him. And then watch how he'll react. Learning his weakness is what she called it for herself. Getting to know him is what it actually was. ''How long has it been since that's been you?'' She pointed to the screen, where the couple was still cuddling. Klaus was confused, so she continued. ''How long has it been since you put your arms around a girl and felt in love?'' She looked him in the eyes and added. ''How long has it been since someone loved you back? If ever.''

The last two words were rude. Bonnie knew that, she never planned on saying them, but sometimes thoughts become words too quickly and you can't erase it. It has been said. She pressed her lips together. Not fearing he might hurt her for it, but actually being bad she said it. He was the problem; reason her town wasn't as peaceful and as normal as so many others, but tonight he showed her nothing but politeness. Tonight, he didn't deserve that.

It was a mixture of anger and hurt on his face. Anger quickly taking the lead. It was unbelievably rude of her to assume he has never been loved. Who does she think he is? And then it occurred to him. Being as mean and ruthless as him, never showing weakness or fear. Never giving any hint you have any emotion at all gets people fooled. They start to believe you're heartless killer you present yourself to be, that you sometimes are. But only sometimes.

''How dare you, you little bitch!'' He yelled at her. Overpowering the pretty loud TV volume. She froze, just sitting there looking at him.

That was the best decision because it actually calmed him down. ''Of course I loved.'' He looked away from her bitterly. ''And I have been loved back.''

''Because of compulsion.'' It must have been the wine, that got Bonnie to be so uncensored.

''I never compelled her!'' He smashed the glass that was on a tables. Glass flew and the wine in it spilled everywhere. She touched a sensitive subject. It was like she was like she was spitting on something he found holy. Or at least that's what it felt like. ''We were in love. It was perfect, until...'' He didn't finish that sentence. As much as it would probably be good for her to know his weaknesses, even in a form of former love, Bonnie didn't care for the rest of the story. It was so visible it hurt him, she felt very sorry for ever bringing it up.

He didn't say a word after that. It was clear to mention her in any sense was difficult to him, especially since she pretty much insulted them. He got down on his knees and started picking up the glass. Swiftly, Bonnie did the same. ''Leave it, you'll cut yourself.'' He ordered.

She didn't listen. ''I'm sorry.'' Young witch said. ''I'm sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn't have...'' She couldn't find the right words to apologize. She simply didn't know how to make it right again.

''It's fine.'' Klaus said, but he didn't mean it. She knew by the way he didn't look her in the eyes.

''No. It's not.'' Bonnie said. ''You have been hurt. You have felt pain.'' She reached out and touched his cheek. ''In a way, you still are a human.'' Her smiled was said. ''You are a human in a sense, that you still love her. Whoever she is.''

Only then, Klaus looked up. ''I don't.'' In that moment, Bonnie's hand left his cheek, but she continued to listen. Carefully. ''I don't love her anymore. It was many years ago. I got over it.'' He slightly smiled.

''But the way...''

''The way I reacted?''

Bonnie nodded.

''She was taken from me.'' He confessed. ''Killed simply because she loved me.''

Bonnie looked down. ''It was just a teenage fling. It wasn't as deep as I thought it was at the moment, but that doesn't make it okay. The fact he took her. It makes me angry. Still to this day.''

Bonnie was still looking down. His words, even though they said nothing about it, reminded her of Salvatores. How those two brothers were partially to blame for her grandmother's death. She always felt resentment towards them for that, but it was never so much of it there. However, Klaus' words made her think that was more frustrated by them than she thought she is. She began to wonder if she'll be as bitter as Klaus one day.

That thought scared because it meant...it meant they might be alike.

Silence in the room was broken by her phone. She quickly got it out of her pocket. It was an alarm she set before.

00.00

The date was over.

* * *

><p>Rebekah Mikelson gets out of a boy's truck. A pretty boy's truck. A star athlete with a perfect smile car.<p>

And that thought makes her smile. Makes her joyful all over again. Matt drives away and she waves. Happy. Daydreaming about how this time, this is it. She'll finally get a normal life she always wanted.

She'll enroll into high school. She'll date Matt. She'll be a popular. Of course.

Still standing there, blonde was picturing a life that, like a romantic music video, had no troubles and was simply perfect. She comfort herself that she's a vampire, an Original, and she could make it that way. Too lost in her own world, she didn't notice someone coming closer. Approaching her, just as she looked up to look at beautiful night sky.

''My dearest...''

It's funny how one voice changes everything. Because one voice belongs to one person and that one person brought a flood of memories for Rebekah. It wasn't a nice memory lane. It was complete opposite of her so suddenly ended daydream. Memories of him where filled with blood, terror and absolute fear. Seeing his face...it took Rebekah breath away. Her mouth was open, but she just forgot how to breathe. That's how big of a shock it was to see him. Regardless that biggest part of her wanted to stare in disbelief, female Original knew time was precious and could be fatal if wasted. She ran to the tree outside of Klaus' home and tore a branch, ready to use it as a weapon. She only pointed towards the man, still too shocked to speak.

''There's no need for that, my dearest Rebekah.'' Original said in a calming voice. He stood there watching his daughter almost faint in shock to see him. She has been running for such a long time. She got too comfortable, he knew. She relaxed.

However, Mikel did not wish to kill his only daughter. Therefor, he stood there, not making any sudden move, trying to assure her she's not in danger.

Now, seeing he doesn't rush to end her, Rebekah took a deep breathe before she finally spoke. ''Wh-what are you doing here?!''

''I came to make it right.'' Mikel said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

''I'll kill you.'' His daughter threatened but she didn't do it convincingly. She was afraid and it was too much fear in her, to just hide it.

''I won't kill you.'' Vampire hunter said, responding to her threat. ''I'll kill _him_.''

It was too much to just wait at her porch for her too come back. Stefan hated every second of it. He wondered how Bonnie is doing, will Klaus be successful at seducing her, will their plan be discovered. Too many questions where rushing through younger Salvatore's mind to just do nothing about it. He drove down to Klaus' mansion on a completely open road. He hid his car and waited in a safe distance. In midnight, she'll get out of there and after that he'll protect her. He'll at least try, since it slightly worried him Klaus might be too powerful if mad.

Something unexpected happened while he was waiting for petite brunette. Rebekah came home from her date (Matt was safe and sound), but before she walked into her brother's house someone stopped her. When he really focused, he recognized the man from the night in the 20's when he met Klaus and Rebekah. But when he thought about he, he never knew anything about him, expect he has spent a lot of time looking for the siblings. So he decided to ears-drop on their conversation.

''No!'' Rebekah screamed before she threw a branch at her father. He swiftly got out of the way, staying unharmed. All three of them heard a glass breaking inside, but where too caught up in a moment to care. Just as Klaus was with Bonnie to listen to what's happening in his front yard. ''Leave us alone!''

''Who mention you, my dearest?'' Older Original shrugged his shoulders. ''It's your half-brother I want. You stay alive.''

''You're lying to me. Don't think I'm stupid enough to believe you.'' Rebekah yelled before tears started streaming down her face. ''You are a lying piece of shit that left me. You turned me into this and then you left! Deciding you hate what we are and haunting us like we're animals! YOU MADE ME WHAT I AM! How dare you rob me of my existence now?! I'm your blood!''

''HE'S NOT!'' Mikel cut her off yelling. ''He is a bastard your mother lied to me about!''

Rebekah wiped away her tears as her father yelled, bringing up mother's betrayal that happened almost thousand years ago. ''He is my BROTHER. I don't care that he has a different father. Often I wish I had a different father too!''


	15. Every Song Got Its Rules

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. How are you doin'? Ahead of you, is 15th chapter, obviously. I just wish to warn any readers who are too young or immature for even the slightest smut to skip this. Basically this a warning there's a sexual reference coming up, no pun intended. It's not as exciting as it sounds, but I still wanted to say it. Since I know very well how this is rated. That's all for now. Read, enjoy and review. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Every Song Got It's Rules<p>

_And we once also had a story too__  
>You can see that good men only come in few.<br>Even in our greatest moments we may win or we may lose  
>Every song's got it's rules, you've got to learn to make it through.<em>

Just as Klaus escorted Bonnie to the door, Rebekah came running in. Her eyes where filled with tears, her make up ruin and the blonde was shivering. Both of them, started to wonder what in the world is wrong as Rebekah rushed to hug her brother. It was odd. Seeing someone actually hug Klaus, someone actually trust him that much.

But Bonnie's mind didn't stretch the idea of Klaus', and Rebekah's humanity, right now. She just stood there, by the open door. Dying to know what was wrong and praying to God it wasn't Matt, because she couldn't live with herself if it was.

''He's back.'' Rebekah said through the tears. Klaus put his hands around her, hoping that will calm her down.

''Who's back?'' He didn't understand. He looked up from his sister and there was no one outside. Bonnie didn't see or sense anyone either, it was just air. But Klaus knew what him and his sister went through together, Rebekah would never be afraid of just air.

He gently stroke her hair. ''Who's back?'' He asked again.**  
><strong>

Bonnie stood there, not moving a muscle. Just an hour ago, she wanted nothing more but to get out of that house and now, now she was staying longer. ''You lied!'' Rebekah's sadness turned into anger. ''You lied!''

She started to hit Klaus on the chest. Bonnie silently stood there, watching him take it as a man. As a good brother. Something, she would never, in a million years, thought he was. Guess, he wasn't all she thought he is. Or better yet, he was, but he wasn't _just_ that.

''He's not dead! Witch didn't kill him! I just saw him!''

Klaus' eyes widen. No name was said, but it was perfectly clear to him. He wished he was wrong, but nothing else would add up. Realizing Bonnie was still there, ears-dropping, he yelled. ''Go!''

As much as he loved her, he knew she didn't love him. Not like he wanted her too. Not at all probably.

That's why it was crucial to send her away before Rebekah says his name, before anything more about their weakness is reveled. The witch still wanted to end him, in order to save her friends. He knew that.

Bonnie walked to her car. Troubled by everything she witness tonight. It was all too much for one night.

She just needed to rest.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was so not in the mood for school, but her father was home and 'I had a date with Klaus' was really not any explanation he would understand. As Bonnie parked her car, she noticed Caroline drive by. She waited until her blonde friend parked her car, so the two of them could walk to school together. It was a nice, sunny day at least.<p>

"Hey." Brunette smiled shortly, as the blonde approached her. However, Caroline was in no mood for chit-chat. "I saw you and Klaus kiss." Her expression was serious and worried. There was not one part of Caroline who could understand what she saw the previous night. Bonnie looked down at a ground and mumbled silently. "Uhm...khm...uhm." Two friends stood on a high school parking lot; one waiting for an explanation, the other unsure what to say.

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore had many places where he went to think. He loved any place that was abandoned and quiet. He's always been that guy. A loner.<p>

Recently, his place became a Witch House. Seams odd, but it isn't since that's where he kept his advantage. Besides Bonnie, only thing that could help him manipulate and trick Klaus. Klaus didn't treat him like one of his hybrids, he certainly didn't treat him like he could, since he was so much stronger. He simply changed him, bring out the worst in him back. Awaken the Ripper. Klaus' favorite version of Stefan. The version that made him, unstoppable maniac, seam less evil.

And for that, Stefan hated him.

He touched the top of the coffin he kept, thinking. He was analyzing the previous, quite eventful night. Damon's younger brother learned that Rebekah's father is awaken and very much determent to end Klaus' life. He had his own reason; Klaus wasn't his, like the rest of the Originals, he was a child his wife had with another men. A werewolf. He could understand the resentment and rationally, he should be glad there's one more person trying everything and anything to end hybrid's life. Especially one that knew him so well. But he wasn't glad. He wanted to do it himself. The urge in him to be the one to hammer a stake through Klaus' heart was enormous. So enormous he didn't even shared any of this new information with his brother or Bonnie. He was becoming less and less capable to work in a team.

Selfishness. Yet another thing that was so much more Ripper, then it was Stefan.

* * *

><p>To hell with it, Bonnie figured honesty is the best policy. After all, it was Caroline who asked her. Her good and wonderful friend, who would never hide stuff like this from her. "It was an agreement." She stated. "He gets to kiss me, if he lets Tyler have a free will for the night and be with you. I couldn't let you be hurt. Especially since there's something I could have done about it." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, like what she did was not much. Even though it was.<p>

Familiar brightness appeared on Caroline's face and she immediately hugged Bonnie, as that was her way of saying thank you. "Oh thank God." She said honestly. "The thought of you and him is scary and disgusting. You could never be with someone who hurt so many people, right?"

Something this morning told her this won't be one of the good days. She felt this nervousness and pain in the stomach while she was still at home, brushing her teeth and now Bonnie knew what is was. It was her witchy senses predicting this moment. She felt a pain in her stomach, she felt nervous and guilty. But still, she put on a fake smile and instantly agreed with her best friend. "Of course." She knew the feelings that are growing inside her would leave her friendless. They would never understand. They would leave her. All of them.

"C'mon Bonnie, we're gonna be late." Caroline said happily, absolutely sure everything's fine.

* * *

><p>It was a week later and time for yet another event in Mystic Falls' social calendar. This time, it was homecoming. Students all agreed that a party in Mystic Falls High is pretty much 'been there, done that' feeling for all of them. So instead, everyone gathered at Tyler Lockwood's mansion, which was easy to arrange since President of Homecoming Committee, also happens to Tyler's girlfriend.<p>

Everything was filled with people. Tyler and Klaus, both in black suites, walked around, studying the crowd. "My mom would seriously freak is she saw all these people here." Tyler confessed with a beer in his hand and a half-smile on this face. It felt cool to be the host of such a huge party.

Until Klaus said the following. "Your mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." To Tyler, that sounded absurd, so absurd he had to laugh. "What?" It must be the loud music, he probably didn't hear him right.

"I want you to look around." And so Tyler did, both men looked behind them in the direction Klaus was pointing at. "There's Bonnie," Bonnie stood there in a short, golden cocktail dress and a black coat. It was a rather chilly night. "there's Elena and Matt," Tyler saw Elena taking a sip of Matt's beer before returning it to him and then Matt took a sip too. "and there's your bubbly little girlfriend, Caroline." They both saw Caroline, handing out drinks. "But who are, all these other people here?" He mysteriously asked. Tyler instantly started to ask himself that as well, he looked around and other than people they already named, he couldn't recognize a single one. "I have no idea, I have never seen half of these people ever in my life." He confessed, nonchalantly. He didn't worry too much, they're probably local college students or teenagers from nearby towns.

"That's because I invited a few dozen friends of my own." Klaus smiled.

Tyler just stood there, speechless. "There's my friend Brooke, just giving Bonnie another drink." And indeed, when young hybrid looked, there was a stranger giving Bonnie another red plastic cup. "There's Jim and Brian and Tony, oh so many names..." smile never disappeared from Klaus' face.

"All those people all hybrids?" Tyler asked, not as calm as minute ago.

"Everybody loves a good party." Klaus explained. "And they, just like you, love to serve their master. So if anyone so much as makes a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate." His smile grew wider. "You can warn your friends. So you all don't say I didn't give you a fair warning."

Klaus walked away and Tyler walked over to where Caroline was standing, talking to a fellow cheerleader. He finally realize why Klaus has been MIA, all past week, why he had his will back and felt alright. Klaus was out of town, gaining an even bigger hybrid army then he had before.

"This is not just homecoming." Tyler approached the vampire. He was worried and serious, so Caroline dropped her bubbly personality and went straight to 'let's keep everyone safe' state of mind. She handed the bong to Erica. "What do you mean?" Duo walked away from the crowd.

"Klaus. He is taking this party as his way of celebrating that he turned even more werewolfs into hybrids. Half of thees people are hybrids, freshly turned hybrids. God knows, how many are there and he told me to warn you, all of you, that if anyone does anything against him they'll retaliate. All God knows how many of them."

"Dad." Caroline looked away, thinking out loud. Tyler looked at her, not understanding how that word had anything to do with anything he just said. "Forget it." Caroline quickly changed the subject. "You go get Matt, Bonnie and Elena. I'll find Damon and Stefan, if anyone has any plans we gotta stop them now."

Tyler nodded his head. Most importantly Elena and Matt should be far away, being humans, they are the weakest link. Tyler and Caroline then both saw Bonnie, talking to Klaus. Tyler went to get her, not caring who she's taking to, but Caroline stopped him by putting her hand on his chest.

"She's fine. He likes her, she's safe. I'll get her later, go find Matt and Elena." Caroline ordered, before she herself went to the last place she saw Stefan, hoping he's still there.

* * *

><p>''Let's go inside, shall we?'' Klaus suggested as he walked up to his crush.<p>

Bonnie nodded her head, agreeing. She didn't mind staying inside for a bit. It was a chilly night and she couldn't find her friends anywhere. She might as well look around the house. Once Klaus is done talking to her, obviously. Blowing him off was noneffective.

"You look beautiful." Klaus complimented the only girl he had eyes for.

"Compliments? Really?" Bonnie wasn't impressed. "In your thousand years of existing, you didn't find more original way to wow a girl." She told him.

"Old ways are the safest ways." Klaus shrugged.

"And soooo unoriginal." Bonnie slurred a bit, this was her third beer and she has always been lightweight.

"I could tell you something else." Klaus touched her waist, seeing she's starting to lose her balance. Even though that was still more the heels, than the drink. "Try me." She told him in daring way.

He put the other hand around her waist and pulling her closer. Since it was sudden, she almost fell, but his hands kept her exactly where she was. He then whispered into her ear. "I know how to please a women, Bonnie. Truly please her. I could get you in such ecstasy, you would beg me to continue even when you become sore. I would take such a good care of you, no one could ever top that. Us."

And then he left go of her, just to watch her reaction. He knew it would be priceless and it was. Her mouth shaped an O, telling him she, in her wildest dreams didn't expect him to say what he just did. Her cheeks were red, because she was embarrassed Embarrassed for the picture he put in her head. Embarrassed that smile of his gave away he knew exactly what she is picturing. She stood there speechless.

And she would probably stay in that position for a bit longer, if Caroline didn't show up. "Come with me. I need you for a second." Bonnie turned around and followed Caroline. The girl that took her as far away from Klaus as she could, without being suspicious.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later.<p>

"What's going on?" Matt asked, clueless and confused. Sitting next to him, was Bonnie, just as clueless and confused. "I have no idea."

Caroline got them both in front of her car. Then she used her superhuman strength and pushed them both inside and locked all the doors. More or less, their friend was keeping them hostage. She then ran back to the party.

"Something's going down there." Bonnie commented, looking at Tyler's home. Matt then, once again, tried to break the glass, but it simply wasn't happening. They could both just sit there.

"Aperire." She shortly ordered, looking at her side of the door with an open palm. The door opened.

"Thank God for magic." Matt smiled as Bonnie began to get out.

"I'm sorry, Matt." Bonnie said before she closed the door right in front of his nose. She started running, against her better judgement, curious to know what the hell is going on. And why was whatever it was kept from her. She knew Caroline probably met well and she should be better off, in a safe distance. But Bonnie couldn't. She couldn't knowing they are probably putting themselves in danger.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Niklaus."<p>

"Hello, Mikel."

Staring into each other. Four eyes all filled with hate. Klaus reacted differently than his sister when he first saw his father. He was calm and ready. He's been running too long, he has his army now thanks to doppleganger's blood. He can take a man who created what he was down.

"Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right I forgot. You can't."

"But you could come outside if you want to." Mikel challenged.

"Or I could stay here and watch as my hybrids tear you limb to limb." Klaus said from the inside of Tyler's home. Mikel eyes widen a bit at the threat as he was on the porch with 30 loyal hybrids behind him.

"They can't kill me."

"True. But it will make one hell of a party game." Klaus smirked. "All I have to do, is snap my fingers and they'll start."

"Big bad wolf," Klaus didn't snap his fingers, interested what Mikel will say next. "Nothing changed. You're still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. Or and you forget," Mikel added "they might be sired by you, but they're part vampire and they can be compelled. By me."

Klaus watched in shock as one in the group of hybrids, bow down to Mikel.

Just then, another compelled hybrid, came closer, holding Elena and giving her to Mikel. Klaus' eyes began to water as he stood there in silence. Worried that everything he gained will be taken away. Tonight.

Mikel smiled. "Come out, Niklaus. Or she dies."

"Go ahead. Kill her."

"If she dies, these playthings." His hand showed the hybrids. "Will be the last one you got."

Bonnie finally stopped running and she would keep running towards the group of men in Tyler's front yard if someone didn't grab her. She fought at first as she was being dragged into the bushes, but then. "Calm down, it's me." It was Caroline's voice. They were both hidden in the bush, both watching Mikel/Klaus negotiations from the safe distance.

"What's going on?" She asked the same question Matt asked her, not too long ago.

"Shh..." Caroline placed a finger against her lips. Telling the witch to keep quiet.

Without answers, Bonnie continued to watch the situation.

"…so you can live forever. With no one at your side. Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have? Other than those whose loyalty you false. No one."

Niklaus was closer and closer to tears. Seeing this, Miklael repeated the words that seamed to effect his stepson the most. "No one."

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her."

"You little coward."

"My whole life you have underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your advantage, so go ahead. Kill her. C'mon old man. Kill her!"

He yelled that so loudly even Bonnie heard it and apart from that she was too far to hear any of the conversation. She started running, she had to save Elena. She couldn't believe Caroline would just stand there and let her die. A hybrid caught her. The last one in the group that was still waiting for a sign to attack Mikel. He was holding her in a tight grip, but with his eyes straight forward. Everyone were just looking at Klaus and Mikel.

Mikel laughed at how upset Nikalus got. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and forever will be, the one thing that stops you from being truly great." A single tear rolled down Niklaus' eye. All he ever wanted, all he wished for his whole existence was just Mikel's acceptance.

Mikel stabbed Elena. Niklaus watched shocked as she fell to the floor. Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs, crying and losing it as she witnessed her best friend's murder. She tried to fight of hybrid's grip. Not to save her anymore, but just to hug her lifeless body. Magic was useless, because words said in Latin were just that, words. She was too upset.

Everything was pointless. She just silently cried, not even trying to get away from hybrid's grip anymore.

Then, Damon ran from the back. He stabbed Niklaus in the spleen. Klaus fell to the floor, screaming in pain. It was a special dagger. A dagger created to kill an Original. Damon took the dagger out, ready to stab Niklaus right in the heart. End what's been scaring them for such a long time. Klaus' hybrid ran forward, the one holding Bonnie, even let her go, trying to see what he can do to save his master. But it looked like it's too late. Witch just fell to the ground, devastated by Elena's death.

Suddenly, Elena stood up. "Katherine." Mikel said in disbelief.

Katherine took the bombs out of her pockets and threw them at the hybrids. "No!" Caroline ran to protect Bonnie from the bomb and luckily, she was there in time, covering Bonnie's body with hers.

Damon was seconds away from killing Klaus when Stefan jumped onto him, pushing him away from the stabbed Original. Mikel turned around to see his non-biological son being free from the vampire and close to the dagger. He ran like hell and in his vampire speed, he was gone.

Mad, Klaus threw the dagger in his direction, but on it's way it almost hit Caroline and Bonnie who were slowly getting up. Seeing it missed them, Caroline yelled. "Seriously, that would be enough!"

Bonnie laughed, throwing her hands around her best friend. "Thank you Caroline." She said honestly. Caroline's coat was ruined and she had a few burns. "Are you okay?" Bonnie worried.

And just in that moment, Caroline wounds healed. Katherine ran and so did Damon, once Stefan let him go. Those two being next to Klaus right now, would be the dumbest decision ever. Stefan wanted to ran, but seeing he actually saved Klaus. He didn't worry for his safety.

Hybrid turned to younger Salvatore. "Thank you, my friend." The words he used provoked something hybrid didn't expect. Stefan punched him right in the face, so he punched him back. The two started to brutally fight.

Bonnie and Caroline, being only ones there, besides the two men fighting, witnessed the whole thing. "They'll stop soon." Caroline didn't care much. Certain that Klaus won't kill Stefan. He cared about him, he called him his friend. He could compel him to do just about anything but he never truly did. Not liked he did with Tyler. Stefan even managed steal Klauses coffins and live to tell. Klaus didn't try to kill him then, he sure as hell won't do it now, after Salvatore just saved him ass. "Let's go." She took Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie didn't listen. "Drive Matt home. Or even better, wait in the car, I'll send Stefan." Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. Two men where both impulsive, stubborn and aggressive and she, petite girl, thought she'll calm them down.

Seeing Caroline's distrust, Bonnie added. "He'll listen to me." Obviously referring to Klaus.

"Don't do anything stupid." Said Caroline before she hugged her best friend and left, just like the witch asked her too. She then walked over to vampire and hybrid who both managed to massacre the other one.

Easily, she gave them both strong aneurysm until they stopped fighting and were just screaming in pain. Pain was the only way she could get these two to listen. "Go home, Stefan. Caroline's waiting for you at the parking lot." She said.

"But you." Stefan protested. It was his idea that she seduces him, but now he wanted her to go with him, to leave Klaus all alone. Hoping he'll choke on his misery.

"I won't say it again, Stefan." Bonnie was annoyed he didn't just do as she told him. "I'll give you a migraine."

Stefan left, seeing he can't talk any sense into her.

"Well that was a stupid move." Klaus commented.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go. Told you sexual reference was nothing special, but I hope you caught it at least and my writing is not _that_ miserable. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for caring about this story. I smile at every review/follow/favorite I get. I can promise you shirtless Klaus in the next chapter, so be kind to me and leave me your thoughts on what you just read. ;)

P.S. If you have extra time on your hands, you can answer these. 1. How did you like the chapter 2. Was any part unbelievable or out of character? 3. What would you like to see happen next? 4. What was your favorite part? 5. Do you think Klaus will hurt Bonnie?


	16. New Divide

CHAPTER 16 New Divide

_Give me reason  
>To fill this hole<br>Connect this space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies<br>Across this new divide_

Why would she stay? Why would she stay and tell a vampire that could protect her to leave? Klaus couldn't understand. Her choosing to stay after everything her friends did tonight made zero sense to him. So he got suspicious. She must have some secret agenda. Is she seriously that naive that she thinks he'll believe she cares about him? He wondered. Because he wasn't. He wasn't that naive. His father was right. He is alone.

She kneel down, to get a better look at his injuries. "No, it wasn't." She sounded so sure. Her gut was telling her to help him. Suddenly, all she saw was an injured man and not a massive murderer. She could not explain it, but the feeling was there.

"What makes you think I won't kill you?" He asked.

"And what is that? Your 134th threat tonight? I don't even know what happened. I just know you need that cleaned up." She pointed out. Klaus had a bruise on his eye, a cut on his cheek and neck and a bloody shirt. "What was that anyway?"

She still didn't get all the pieces together, so she hoped he'll tell her. "Like you weren't in on it." Klaus bitterly commented as he got up.

"I wasn't." Bonnie said, putting his arm around her helping him walk. "See these tears?" She pointed to her ruined mascara and her wet cheeks. "I thought that was really Elena. Nobody told me anything."

Klaus made a choice to trust her. Her friendly behavior was out of character, but after being repeatedly reminded by Mikel he's all alone, he realized he needed her. He needed her attention. Her intelligence. Her beauty. He craved love, and he especially craved her. So he decided to let himself have this moment with her, even if turns out she's just pretending. "That was my father." He said. "The one that hated me and humiliated me even before he came to realize I'm not actually his. The one I have spent my whole existence running away from." They reached the top of the stairs, making their way to the bathroom. "Tell me, what did he look like to you?"

"Not much." Bonnie said opening the door of the bathroom.

"Alright, love." Klaus laughed. "Now I know you're lying to me."

"Fine, to be honest I didn't get good glimpse at him." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, before she let the water run.

"This will heal. You can go." As much as he wanted her there, this felt too unnatural. Having someone take care of him. Having _her_ to take care of him. "I really can't stand your fake interest, my dear. So take that knife or dagger or whatever you have in your coat, home and let me have so rest. Will you?"

She understood. She understood why he's so careful. But despite the fact he told her to do the opposite, she mopped the nearest towel and started cleaning his face. He lean against Lockwood's bathtub, surprisingly not trying to stop her. "It will heal faster if I clean it." She said, only few inches away from him. This time, she was the one all up in his face.

"I know what it's like." She confessed. "I know what it's like to have a shitty parent. I don't know, how it is to have a parent who wants to kill you," she nonchalantly said, making him laugh. "But a shitty parent..I have a degree in that."

She mopped the towel again, she went to the wound on his neck. "So, that is what this is? Shitty parents club?" Klaus asked.

"More like, shitty parents medical aid." Bonnie said."My mother left me when I was three years old. No explanation, no huge fight, no slamming the door, no note, nothing. She got her things and left." Seeing him so close to death tonight, made her scared. To anyone who asks, all of her tears were for Elena. Most of them truly were, but some. Some were for him. Obnoxious, violent psychopath, but also the only man who showed affection towards her after Jeremy. She understood his pain, his loneliness even. She thought about him more than she should. She was falling for him. "I'll never forget the morning my father woke me up and told me she's gone. I was three, but I still remember how confused and hurt I felt. She left me. Just like that. Like I'm not good enough for her. Like I'm nothing."

Klaus didn't know what to say. The pain in her voice, he understood it. He understood how it's always there, pressed inside of her and how she almost never lets it out. He understood because that's how he felt. Forever hurt, but pretending it doesn't bother him at all.

"Take off your shirt." She said, making him look at her with doubt. Last time he was shirtless in front of her, she burned him. "I can't clean your wound nicely." She argued.

So he did, button by button. Making her heart race faster with every new button he undid. And he could hear it and she couldn't fake that. Not her heartbeat, so he smiled. He honestly smiled.

In the mean time, she took of her coat. He gave her a sexy look. "It's just hot in here." She rolled her eyes.

And then she came closer again, standing in between his spread legs, cleaning his wound. Klaus took it freely, as he always did and put his hands on her hips. She pretended she didn't care, knowing this is one of the only moments like this, she'll ever get with him. She liked him so much, but she knew to actually love him was out of the question. To be with him was impossible.

He is a psychopath. He is a killer. He didn't deserve even this much attention she was giving him right now, but…if she already allowed him so many kisses, she can allow herself one moment of caring.

One moment.

Before she goes away, telling to each and every one of her friends that it was all just an act. A way to make him trust her.

"There. All done." All of his wounds were cleaned. Then they healed. She watched as all of it fades away, like nothing ever happened.

She stared into his eyes for a moment longer, before she picked up her coat and left.

* * *

><p>Elena was flipping through TV channels like a maniac, not staying on even one for more then few seconds. Jeremy was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. "You'll break the remote. Calm down, sis." He said, relaxed. He was relaxed because he didn't have a clue what was going on at Lockwood's tonight.<p>

''You're right. Sorry." Elena stopped. TV randomly got on E! channel, but she frankly didn't care one bit about that. She looked at her younger brother, sort of happy that he doesn't know. She was happy with her decision to leave him out of it. "Excuse me? Did I just hear that? Can you hold on a sec 'til I get a camera so you can repeat that? Elena Gilbert admitted I'm right." He joked.

Elena laughed, throwing a cushion at him as he was leaving the room. He was playing video games in his room, like any other boy his age.

When she was left alone, Elena got the remote into her hand, ready to find something interesting to watch. Not a minute later, there was a doorbell. Elena got up to get it, since playing a video game made Jeremy uninterested in trivial things like opening the front door.

She expected a Salvatore brother. One or another. She would even be fine with Caroline, since she too knew about their plan. He…however, did not cross her mind. "Mikel?" She whispered in shock.

"Well, aren't you smart little thing." He said sarcastically. He was mad, and she, well she was scared because he was not suppose to still be alive. She hoped Damon will appear behind him, she hoped Stefan is over his dark days and will come and save her from Papa Original. Elena Gilbert got used to being damsel in distress. So used it, that now, she just stood there. Waiting for Mikel to say something else. On her own, she couldn't think of anything.

"Invite me in."

"No."

"Invite me in or your baby brother won't live to see another day." Like father, like son Elena realized. Klaus got everything he wanted by threats and violence, looks like his father wasn't much different.

But for once, she wasn't buying it. "You can't come in, Mikel. You can't harm him." With that being said, she began to close the front door. Mad, Original put his foot and unable the brunette from fully closing the door. Her heartbeat speed up, she was scared.

"That was your chance of new alliance. After you and your vampire friends tricked me." He was looking her straight in the eyes. "You will invite me in now and let me spend the night here, with you as my guarantee for safety against Niklaus or I will make you witness your brother's murderer." He walked in.

Panic, wasn't enough of a word for what Elena was feeling. He walked in. Just like that. Even though she did not invite him. Her tongue got faster than her brain. "Alright. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him." Promising something like that to an Original was incredibly stupid, but also only thing latest doppelganger could have done.

"Now…let's discuss new terms of our alliance." He sat down on her coach.

* * *

><p>Three days later was Monday. Bonnie has an algebra exam first period and she's been studying all night, that's why she got out of her car with a coffee-to-go cup in her hand. On the parking lot, she spotted Tyler Lockwood getting out of his car, so she ran to meet him. "Hey." She said.<p>

"Hey." Tyler greeted a brunette as he locked his car. "Did you study?"

The two had chemistry together. "Yeah, all night." She said, also showing her cup of coffee, as her plan of making it through the day after all night study session.

After one question in which they both pretend to be regular teens, Tyler's curiosity got the best of him. Plus, there was no one around, so he just asked. "How did you get out of that party? Stefan told Caroline you stayed afterwards with Klaus." He could not understand it. "Is he...? Did he compelled you or something?"

"No." Bonnie confessed. "Witches are immune to any kind of manipulation." She informed him.

"Then why did you do it?" Tyler was confused.

"Because…" This conversation reminded Bonnie of one she had with Tyler's girlfriend not to long ago.

Truth was, Bonnie didn't have the bravery to face her friends. She simply texted them all she is fine and turned off her cell. The story she will tell was obvious, she's lying to Klaus to gain his trust, but she needed time. She needed a weekend to practice her pokerface. She lied plenty of times, but to say this lie out loud hurt somehow. To love them, but to also love Klaus. It was driving her insane.

She noticed Alaric Saltzman was approaching them, but that did not alarm her. Alaric was her History teacher, vampire hunter and Damon's best friend. He looked mad, but she figured he probably just have a hungover. "I want him..." She began to explain herself to Tyler, when suddenly she was grabbed aggressively by the hand and pushed aside. "What the hell was that?" Mr. Saltzman yelled at her."What are you and Stefan up to, huh?! You're on their side now, huh?!" He yelled, not caring that the whole hallway was staring at them. She has never seen him like this before. He was yelling, at her. She could not get her head around that.

"Your schedule has been changed as you wished, Miss Mikelson." Said principal as Rebekah and him entered the hallway in which everyone was staring at History teacher and his student. Both of them, noticed the two and rushed over there.

"Get off!" Rebekah yelled before she pushed Alaric far away from Bonnie. Thinking on his feet and realizing she's not, Tyler quickly joined her in pushing his teacher away, making it believable that Alaric smashed into the locker as he fell. "My office now, Saltzman!" It was safe to say principal was mad.

"Let's go." Tyler put his hand around Bonnie and walked away before Rebekah even had a chance to ask the witch if she's alright.

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong. They way Stefan and Bonnie acted. It didn't feel right.<p>

He took another sip of his bourbon, thinking about it. Stefan ruined his plan. Big time. He screw up bad. Thinking back, and both of them lived for about 172 years now, his younger brother has never messed up this seriously. He understood that Klaus has awaken the Ripper in him, he understood Stefan is in his darkest phase right now, but none of that really made up for it. He had his free will back, after he saved the hybrid last time they tried something. He even stole the coffin, so he certainly wasn't big Klaus fan, so that too didn't add up.

"You know, we live in the same house, we don't have to met up here." Stefan commented as he said opposite of Damon in the Grill.

"They have pretty fantastic bourbon." Damon smirked.

"What's the problem?" Stefan was not in the mood for jokes.

"You, my little brother."

Stefan knew this was coming, he expected it. He even thought it would be a little more violent. But no, all Damon wanted was an explanation. Why did Stefan saved Klaus? "You heard what Caroline said." He said. "Whole army of hybrids coming after you once he's dead."

"Even in his darkest moment, Stefan Salvatore comes to my rescue." Damon was sarcastic. His brother's answer didn't please him. Nothing could please him, he could have killed Klaus. Everything was working according to plan. It was perfect. Until that moment.

"Our dear Katherine bombed the army if you haven't noticed."

"There's more, Damon!" Stefan yelled. He wanted his brother to believe him. He was telling the truth. "They would have come after you!"

Damon got up and left. He didn't believe his own brother. That night planted a seed of doubt into him and he couldn't ignore it. "Damon!" Stefan called after him. He was pretty emotionless on the outside, but even rationally he knew Damon doubting him couldn't be good.

Being excluded out of new plans, not good. He swiftly appeared in front of Damon."Being divided will make him win!" He yelled while aggressively grabbing his brother's jacket.

"It already has, brother." Vampire sounded disappointed.

Stefan let go. "Don't…" He disliked what he was hearing.

Damon walked away.

* * *

><p>After an unusual morning, Bonnie's day was pretty usual. She explained to Tyler why she stay with Klaus, making him promise not to tell the hybrid himself. It was a little risky, knowing Tyler is in a way, owned by Klaus. But if Caroline made a choice to trust him, then so will she.<p>

Witch walked into her physics class texting Stefan. What Alaric thought the two of them did was alarming. She texted a vampire to meet him. It was crucial that they explain to everyone why they did what they did. She disliked being called a traitor. She placed her notebook onto its usual spot. She's been sitting with a girl named Melissa in physics since the beginning of the year.

She put her cellphone in her pocket and looked up. No Melissa. "What are you doing here?"

"Physics." Much like her brother, Rebekah liked to provoke and tease. Surprise and anger on Bonnie's face was something she should expect. She knew exactly why it was there, but she pretended she has no idea.

Bonnie looked around, her eyes searching for Melissa. She found her, three seats away. Well, good thing is, she was okay. "You are not supposed to sit here. Your last name is not even close to mine in the alphabet." Bonnie argued.

And then she realized, compulsion. "Why me?" She continued to talk. "There's plenty of boys and girls in here. All of them, easily your biggest fans." Bonnie didn't stop talking even though teacher walked in. She didn't even notice him. "Why chose one girl you can't manipulate? One girl who hates you. I do not want to be your friend. So, why?"

"I like you." Blonde shrugged her shoulders. Ignoring Bonnie's discomfort and confusion. "Your line..." Rebekah started to explain and Bonnie's curiosity perked up. "You're a Bennett. Your line has a long tradition of being pure and moral. Some of the greatest virtuoso's of white magic came from your line. You have a good heart." She looked Bonnie in the eyes. She wanted her as a friend. However, it was unlikely to happen. Originals and Bennett witches. She mocked her brother about it not to long ago.

"You are practically selfless and loyal by default." Vampire added. "I haven't been around someone loyal in centuries."


	17. DNA

**Author's note:** I'd like to thank StillStacie, JordanJanelleJoy, dirty-icing, tjadebush and Dannya1980 for reviewing the previous chapter. I really really appreciate it. Some of you have been review from the start, other not; but never the less I love you guys, like a lot. Thank you.

Reason for naming this chapter DNA is because it explores Mikelson family relations a bit more. You'll see. :)

I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17 DNA<p>

__And my heart won't beat again  
>If I can't feel him in my veins<br>No need to question, I already know  
><em>___It's in his DNA__

Rebekah Mikelson was frustrated with today's world again. This time, it was the cars. Those big and loud machines, that were so convenient, yet so stressful and confusing. Rebekah was a high school student now and she needed a way to get from school to home. But, she never learned how to drive. Everything was so different. As a vampire, she knew a simple solution to her problem, compulsion. But she did like to think her charm had at least something to do with it.

Her regular driver home, didn't show up today, so she was standing in the parking lot deciding which jock to pick. Two of them were talking not far away from her.

She came closer, smiled and it was done. The jock got into the car and she was about to enter herself, when three strong men appeared out of nowhere. If she wasn't so boy crazy she could have noticed them, but she didn't so there she was. Pulled by the hair and thrown into the car. Well, at least it was jock's car she planned to travel in anyway. But it wasn't suppose to be on the backseat.

And it certainly wasn't suppose to be with _him_.

''Let me out!'' Rebekah yelled as loud as she could, trying to get out of the car. But technology was too advanced once again and despite her best efforts she couldn't understand how these doors unlock. Her father waited patiently until she gave up. ''Hello, Rebekah.'' He pronounced her name correctly. If she closed her eyes, she could picture them one millennium ago vividly.

''What do you want?!'' She yelled like a frustrated, angry teenager she was.

''I want to talk to you.'' Mikel said simply. She reached out his hand, trying to be gentle. But Rebekah instantly moved further away, refusing any kindness from her father. ''There's nothing to talk about.'' She crossed her arms.

''Of course there is, my sweetest.'' Mikel said. ''There's your bastard brother who you're living with.'' Rebekah was not pleased with the fact he knows that. She was not pleased with the fact he's alive, even more. ''There's a fact you haven't tried to undagger your brothers.'' His tone changed. It was strict and resentful The kind of tone he used with Niklaus.

So she started defending herself. ''Of course I tried!'' She said in her defense, regretting it immediately.

He was brilliant at that, getting what he wanted. The only reason she has been successfully not murdered by him yet, was Klaus. Who, ironically, was a lot like Mikel. ''But you haven't tried hard enough, have you?'' Mikel titled his head. Picking on an old wound with his words.

Rebekah stayed silent. It wasn't something she did often, but her father knew her well. So he kept talking, knowing he'll hit a weak spot. ''You are stronger than him. Yet, you allow him to rule you.'' She wanted to object, tell him he doesn't rule her. But she kept her mouth shut, afraid she might let something else slip.

''He killed Henrik!'' Mikel screamed, causing a tear to fall out of Rebekah's eye. ''He later slaughtered your lovers, didn't he? Alexander, Luther, Oscar...'' Tears got out more and more as Mikel named Rebekah's ex boyfriends, all killed by Niklaus. It was too painful to be reminded of some of the worst things her brother did to her, but she still loved him. ''In this whole family, he's the only one who never left me!'' She screamed.

Mikel hit the back seat, angry at her daughter's loyalty Loyalty he believed belonged to the wrong man. ''He daggered you!''

As she was crying hysterically, Rebekah realized, she had her father's temper. The fact that her first instinct when she was awaken, was to kill Klaus made her sick, but she calmed down, reminding herself she couldn't do it. ''I am disappointed you didn't save your brothers.'' Mikel said. ''If you don't want to kill the bastard who made you weak, at least do that. Otherwise you're a lousy sister. Just like you're a horrible daughter.'' He took one more look at her. ''You are a disgrace.''

With that powerful sentence, no child ever wants to hear, Mikel exited the vehicle and jock programmed to drive Rebekah home, started the car.

''You done?'' In another car, was Elena Gilbert. Guarded by two of Mikel's vampires. ''Yes.'' Mikel said as he sat down. ''Salvatore's.'' He ordered the compelled vampire driver.

''What?!'' Elena was surprised.

* * *

><p>It was an eventful day, but it was far from over. After school, Bonnie sat in her car and drove off to meet Stefan. Elena was running after her, after last period, but Bonnie put Stefan in front of Elena on her priority list this time. She told herself to simply text the brunette later, there were much bigger issues she needed to discuss with Elena's ex. The fact the rest of the group was starting to think they are on Klaus' team, for start. Up until this point, she never questioned, working only with Stefan as a bad or good idea. It simply was that, an idea, two of them were working on.<p>

Bonnie made one final turn before her destination. The Witch Burial Ground. It was is a location of where one hundred witches were brutally burned to death by a group of witch hunters during the infamous witch trials. To think about such terrible fate her witch sister faced, made Bonnie shiver, but still going there made her feel safe. Their spirits, well they weren't usually friendly, but they were her kind. Her species and therefor she liked to think, if something did go horribly wrong, they would protect her.

Her companion, Stefan Salvatore, has been waiting in front He was sitting on the steps, in leather jacket, watching the witch exit her car on a sunny day. "Alaric attacked me today." Bonnie told him before she sat down on the steps herself. Weather was nice, angry older Salvatore and her teacher were miles away, so Bonnie decided to relax and be visible. Protecting and hiding her pact with Stefan was too tiresome to bother after day she had. Stefan's reaction to information she shared was cold. When he revisited his Ripper days, it made him insensitive and serious. Bonnie got used to it, though she would also like the old Stefan who would hug her and ask her is she's alright.

"Damon accused me of betrayal. I saved Klaus because he compelled his hybrids to torture Klaus' killer to death." Bonnie did wonder why he saved someone he wanted dead so badly. His explanation made sense to her. It was an evidence of last piece of Stefan's humanity. His love for his sibling.

"This is becoming everything it's not suppose to be." Bonnie looked down. "We were all suppose to fight Klaus. Work together, kill him." The witch shivered a bit when she said the world kill. She was becoming less and less found of that idea. Klaus, he got under her skin. However, she knew he deserved to die for all the evil he committed. Her sisters, Bonnie remorsefully looked toward the witch house, would disapprove of Klaus staying alive. No matter what kind of feelings she might be having for him. Being a witch is about sacrifice There isn't a part where it gets fun. "That's obviously not working if it's becoming a war among us and not against them."

"I'm pissed they doubt our loyalty." Stefan commented, not noticing for a second Bonnie's inner struggles. "But can you really blame them?"

Bonnie's eyes widen. "I have spent whole summer with Klaus. Obedient and compelled. Damon...he possibly thinks I truly became Klaus' friend again."

"What about me? I never did anything against us." Us being the group of people that was now doubting her. Damon, Caroline, Elena...she couldn't think of a single time she wasn't looking out for them. Even when her heart was broken and all she wanted was revenge.

"We treated you like shit." The statement was true, but it still surprised Bonnie when it left Stefan's mouth. "And Damon...he knows that. He knows you have every reason to help Klaus end us. Him." He looked her in the eyes. "And me."

For the first time since their partnership formed, Bonnie sensed emotions. Stefan was feeling again. It was a trace of his old self in his words. His self-hating and self-destructive ways were fighting their way back in. He felt guilty for everything he has done during and after hybrid's compulsion. Bonnie could see it in his eyes.

"We need to talk to them." After she composed herself from relief old Stefan is making his way back, Bonnie got up. "Honestly."

"You want them to know you're seducing Klaus?" Stefan doubted.

"It's not like I'm sleeping with him!" Bonnie argued. "I'm just...I'm just a bait." Her voice didn't show guilt she felt inside while saying those words. "Right?"

"Right." Stefan nodded.

* * *

><p>As soon as Stefan and Bonnie pulled over, they knew it wasn't good. Surrounding the Salvatore residence were Klaus' hybrids. Bonnie got out of the car and slammed the door loudly. Stefan did the same, not long after her. Hybrids noticed them, but didn't seam to care. They were very focused on the house, or better yet, on how to get it.<p>

Bonnie started walking towards the entrance, when Stefan grabbed her by the hand and stopped her. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm getting inside.'' Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

Both of them easily figured out why the hybrids were there. They felt obligated to get revenge for an attempt to kill Klaus. They wanted to kill Damon. That's what half werewolf, half vampire ordered them to do. That's why they weren't interested in them. Still, Stefan doubted the best way into the house was through the front door.

''They won't hurt me.'' Bonnie sounded sure of it, but Stefan still followed her.

Bonnie was sure because she knew them. Well, at least three of them. Tyler was there, Eddie, who served them dinner and Tony, who guarded the front door. Bonnie gently put her hand on Tony's shoulder. She believed being calm was a good way to go right now. Kind of like, out of control dogs, hybrids had to be handled carefully. ''Hey, Tony. Nice to see you.'' She said politely. Stefan raised his eyebrow. ''You remember me, right?''

Tony nodded. ''Bonnie.''

''That's right.'' Bonnie smiled. ''You know Klaus likes me. And I know that you know because you are his most trusted hybrid.'' Tony liked that compliment.

Stefan just stood there, still unsure of where this is going. ''And you know Stefan,'' Bonnie looked at the vampire ''and you know Klaus respects him.'' Tony nodded. ''Klaus would be very unhappy if you hurt us, wouldn't he?''

Hybrid nodded again. ''So let us get in and see what we can do, okay? I promise you no harm will be done to Klaus.''  
>Tony or the others weren't very pleased about her suggestion, by they allowed them to enter because they knew she was telling the truth. Klaus would kill any hybrid of his who hurt her. On the door, the duo noticed loads of was all over the floor. It was a herb, toxic and dangerous for werewolfs and hybrids. That, plus, not being invited...all hybrids could do was wait. And with Klaus' wish as their most important command, they truly didn't have anything better to do.<p>

Before Stefan even closed the door behind them, both of them noticed Damon. He was standing in the hallway and he was well. Stefan was very pleased to see that. Elena was standing next to him. To Bonnie, she seamed very scared and not very happy to see them. Something was wrong. Before Bonnie could find the reason behind it, it found her.

Mikel pulls her towards himself, grabbing her wrist and squeezing it too much, she screamed. ''No!'' Elena yelled, but her being a human, there wasn't much she could do.

''Listen to me, you colored bitch.'' Mikel hated her. He hated her from a second he laid his eyes on her. The words he used made it clear why, because he was a racist. ''You will do your magic and get these hybrids of this porch!'' He dragged her until she was looking outside. Right in the eyes of hybrids who just allowed her in.

She couldn't do it. She would never do it. Mikel however very much disliked her being quiet and not doing as she was told. ''Now!'' He yelled causing her even more pain. Bonnie began to scream in pain, because his grip was unbelievably strong, but she refused to give in.

Not even bothering to ordered her again, Mikel took Bonnie and threw her against the wall. She hit her head hard. Elena and Stefan ran to check upon her. Elena saw her head was bleeding and she was unconscious. Stefan checked her pulse and it was very weak.

Elena rested her friend's head on her knees and Stefan bit himself and forced his blood down witch's throat.

While the two of them were trying to make her better, Damon attacked Mikel. He was about to throw a punch when Mikel overpowered him and made his lean against the line that wolfsbane created on his front door. Hybrid went to attack Damon, but before they did anything, Mikel pulled him back. Damon realized he's helpless in doing anything, for Bonnie or for himself.

Damon could not believe how much of a monster Mikel was. He was unpredictable, crazy, willing to kill all of them in ordered to get what his wants. Killing Klaus was still very attractive idea to him, but waking up Klaus' stepfather to do so was very wrong, Damon now knew. He would risk many lives in ordered to save Elena Gilbert, but Mikel was hurting and blackmailing them (Bonnie, Elena, him) without any hesitation. Hit, attack, blackmail or kill one of them was no problem for him. A millennium of rage would do that for you.

Mikel threw him and Damon landed on the stairs, breaking a few ribs.''Now on to the Ripper.'' Mikel smiled, pronouncing the word ripper in the same way Klaus did. Stefan didn't have much time, not time at all basically. Mikel grabbed him, while he was still busy feeding Bonnie, to distracted to defend him and he snapped his neck. Stefan lifeless body fell right in front of Bonnie and Elena.

Elena grabbed the near by lamp and smashes it on Mikel's head. As she does that, making him slightly disoriented, Damon strangles him with his belt.

Barely awaken Bonnie however, doesn't have time to watch them fight. Stefan's blood helped a little, but he didn't give her enough to heal her completely. She starts crawling out as her friends fought Mikel. She was almost never the one to withdrawal, but not even she was dumb enough to stick around now. Her body felt weak, she knew Mikel was extremely strong and would probably kill her the second she does what he wants. Hell, he basically almost already killed her and they met two seconds ago.

Earlier this year, Klaus was something she would ran away from. But when put in perspective with his psychotic stepfather, he seamed like a safe haven. Crawling to get out, she felt wolfsbane against her stomach and she knew she was almost out. Tyler and Tony grabbed her by the hands and carry her until she was outside of Salvatore residence.

Her vision was blurry and she had extremely hard time breathing, with her eyes barely open she recognized, what seamed to be Elena, being strangled by Mikel and Damon, pleading for her life. ''I'll get you a real witch!'' She barely heard Elena cry out. ''I'll get you a white witch just let him go!''

And then, her eyelids became too heavy. She couldn't fight any longer. Hybrids could heal her, but her body was covered with wolfsbane and that was something they couldn't easily overlook. ''We need to get her to Klaus!'' Tyler said as Tony picked the witch up bridal style.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Will Bonnie Bennett live to see another day, hm?

Aren't I mean? Ending a chapter with such a cliffhanger. Well, deep down inside you know that's a lot of fun. For me and you too. Hopefully you're dying to know what happens next after such violent chapter. In which almost all characters got hurt in some way. *evil grin*

I love Sebastian Roche, I wish he played Mikel for longer than he did. I think crazy/evil father is much more believable villain than a crazy/evil mother. What do you think?

How shall I ever motivate you to leave me reviews that I so dearly love? Perhaps, this quote by James Stewart will convince you. ''Never treat your audience as customers, always as partners.'' You are my partners in this awesome fanfiction universe, share your opinion with me.

Until next time, Roxie


	18. OK

**Author's note:** Hi. New chapter here. Passed 100 comments. Exciting times! TVD is getting like a month long break until prom episode. (Bonnie is actually going! Thank the lord that happened! Kat in a glamorous dress! Hallelujah!) Until then, enjoy 18th chapter of Get You Alone. Find out who lives, who gets kidnapped and all the other fun stuff. Don't forget to review! :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18 Ok<p>

_It's a broke day but everything is ok _  
><em>I'm up all night, but everything is alright <em>  
><em>It's a rough week, and I don't get enough sleep <em>  
><em>It's a long year pretending I belong here <em>

Rebekah opened the front door of Mikelson's mansion. Her mouth were forming an O, as Klaus' hybrid stood there, carrying Bonnie's lifeless body is his hands. Seeing that holding the witch actually burns him, before asking anything, Rebekah took Bonnie's body into her own hands.

''What happened?'' Rebekah asked as she lied Bonnie's body into the living room. The girl surely didn't look good. Unconsious, pale, weak. ''Is she dying?'' Blonde asked three hybrids who followed her into the living room, as she checked for Bonnie's pulse.

''She needs blood.'' Tyler said simply. ''We fed her some of our blood,'' They did, in their ride to the mansion, trying to keep her alive. Facing Klaus with possibly dead Bonnie and not honestly saying they tried their best would be a immediate death sentance. So, they kept her alive, to the best of their ability, but it was extremely difficult since she was covered in wolfsbane and burning any hybrid near her. ''We figured Original's blood would be better.''

Rebekah nodded, confrming they're right. Then she bit her own wrist and feed her blood to the witch. ''Good job, boys.'' Rebekah said, still not removing her wrist from Bonnie's mouth. That girl did not needed a little assistance in get better, she needed a serious dose of blood. Knowing it will take a while, Rebekah shifted her position. Sitting on the couach and lying Bonnie's head in her lap. Before she could ask Tyler and Tony more questions, Tony had a question of his own. ''Where's Klaus?''

Surely, if he was here, he would come rushing in by now. ''He's out.'' Rebekah shortly explained, having no clue about her brother's location. She has spent the entire afternoon trying to solve her homework and write her essays. She wanted to be a proper student, so she did it fairly this one time. Not saying another word, Tony took out his cellphone and dialed Niklaus' phone number. His master had to be informed about this.

Rebekah easily figured out what he was doing, she would compell him to do the same. Oftentimes she forgot hybrids do have some of their free will and a mind of their own. She is very used to having to compel humans to do excatly as she says, not letting them have free will. She's very used to giving out orders. ''Who did this to her?'' She looks up from Bonnie's face, who does look slightly better and her eyes met Tyler's, who is politely standing there.

''Mikel.'' Tyler answers shortly. Rebekah feels instant pain in her stomach. Her father was always smart and capable. Him being out of his grave was absolutely the worst thing that ever happened to this town.

* * *

><p>Elena put yet another t-shirt in her bag. Which was kind of dumb, since they were closer to Christmas than spring break, but doppelgänger didn't care. Her mind was frozen by the fear.<p>

Terrible amount of fear she had for a man, standing there with her in her bedroom. Watching her every move. Ever since they tried to screw him over with the good, old Katherine is imposing as Elena trick, he's been extremely careful to keep the right doppelgänger by his side. "You done?" Mikel asked, crossing his arms. He was slightly annoyed with her stalling.

"Um..." Elena looked over items in her bag, not caring about any of them really. "Yeah." Her heart began to race faster as she closed the zipper. She secretly prayed ever prayer she knew.

"Good girl." Mikel commented, as if she was a dog. It was fascinating and terrifying how little, humans meant to Mikel. "Now, let's repeat."

And then he just stared. Obviously wanting to hear her say what kind of random, yet promising plan they worked out. "We're going to visit my father's friend." Elena tried to remain as cool as possible. "A hunter. Whose wife is witch."

Brunette felt awful for putting innocent lives at risk, but she couldn't allow Mikel to murder either of Salvatore brothers. They meant too much to her. ''I told you their address, maybe...maybe you could let me go.'' She stood outside of her bedroom, trying to pursuade him. ''He doesn't care about me.'' She added. ''Klaus. Caroline told me he told you to kill me that day.''

Mikel just pushed her until she turned around. Message was clear. He's taking her with him. ''He cares.'' Mikel said. ''Not about you, but about that precious blood running down your veins. Now move.''

Quietly, Mikel and Elena walked down the stairs of Elena's home. Carrying her half full old cheerleader bag, now filled with road trip requirements never felt heavier for Elena. Little did she know, she won't make it far.

"No tricks." Mikel said as Elena reached for the handle, about to open her front door.

"No tricks." She repeated, easily understanding now why he almost referred to her as a dog earlier. There was nothing she could do but follow his orders.

Outside, was a group of four men and a woman. They were still loyal to Klaus and they had a mission to accomplish. Get Elena. Which meant kidnapping her from her kidnapper. Klaus should have been there, beside them, getting what he wants. But Bonnie was hurt and all he wanted was to get to his house and check on her. So he gave out orders to, what truly were, his most effective hybrids.

They hid and watched Mikel and Elena walk to the car. In the darkness of the night, they looked perfectly normal, even thought they were everything but.

Hybrids jumped, counting on the element of surprise, swiftly grabbing Elena and running away. Brooke and Jim each held one of Mikel's arms. However, Original was very strong and despite them being not one, but two species they couldn't hold him for long. He was centuries old.

In a blink of an eye, Tyler grabbed Elena by the waist, as Tony opened the door of his car. ''Let me go!'' Screamed Mikel looking at Brooke. It was more than horrible to watch his advantage getting taken by Klaus' little toys.

Under his compulsion, Brooke let him go and he immediately knocked Jim to the ground. But it was all in vain, Tyler and Tony already drove of with the doppelgänger. In rage, Mikel killed remaining hybrids.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Rebekah Mikelson cursed, trying her best to remember. She has spent last five minutes staring at the ingredients in front of her, but her mind was completely blank. Partly because it has been many centuries since she tried to make a herbal tea, but also because her brother was breaking stuff in their living room. "Shut up Nik!" She yelled.<p>

Blonde got easily annoyed when things didn't go her way. When she didn't know something. And witchy teas were one of those frustrating areas of life. Very soon after she shut him up, Bekah's brother showed up in the kitchen.

"Do you remember how healing tea recipe went?" It was a stupid question. Klaus had no idea how any if the witchcraft actually worked, not even something simple as herbal tea. But Rebekah was frustrated, so she turned to only person she ever asked for advice. Even when he had no clue on the subject.

Ignoring both his and hers complete ignorance when it comes to witchy herbal teas, Niklaus asked. "How did he do it?" His tone made it clear he was still bitter Mikel hurt Bonnie.

Rebekah, however, was calm. She has already seen Bonnie's worst state and witch even while asleep, looked way better now, so she relaxed. "Easily. As he does everything." There was sadness and defeat in her voice, for both past and the present.

"It's okay, Nik." She tried to comfort him.

"How is it okay?"

"I fed her my blood." Rebekah specially pointed out the word my. "If she dies, you know..."

She didn't say what would happen, but Klaus nodded knowing the outcome. In that moment, Klaus' cellphone rang. Rebekah jumped a little, still unused to the fact there was such thing as cellphone and that they could, randomly start ringing in her brother's pocket.

In ordinary situation, Klaus would at least smile to his little sister's unfitness within modern world. But situation was so serious he felt like he didn't have time. He didn't have time to smile. Mikel's chasing made his immortal existence frightful and horrifying and now, after fifteen years, it was happening again. ''Yes?'' It was Tony. 25-year-old college student in Richmond.

''Mhm...'' He muttered as Rebekah went back to staring at tea ingredients. She had a strong feeling she forgot something. ''I'll be right there.'' Said Klaus before he ended the phone call. Then, they both heard a noise from their living room. In their vampire speed, they rush over to the young witch whom they both tried to kill, but both saved too.

Bonnie easily remember this place, she has been there before. Mikelson's living room. Mikelson's coach. And then as she looked up, two Mikelsons. ''How's Stefan?'' Was the first sentence that left her mouth. It was traumatic to watch Salvatore's neck being snapped. ''Stefan?'' Rebekah raised her eyebrow at the mention of her former boyfriend.

''What happened?'' Klaus needed to know. It was killing him, Mikel was the biggest villain. His father was always great at everything, especially at belittling him. No matter was it sword fighting or hurting Mystic Falls residents much more brutally.

''Mikel snapped his neck.'' Brunette answered. ''Is he fine? Or is he dead?'' Last two questions where asked with fear and panic. Stefan was her friend. The one who got hurt trying to relive her and she didn't have many of those.

Huge weight was lifted of Klaus' shoulders. ''Good.'' He said. Rebekah was the one to explain to the witch. ''He's alive. Just put to sleep for couple of hours. Vampires can't be killed that easily.''

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up in an empty hallway of his house. He got up immediately, looking around. He focuses all of his heightened senses as he lurks around his home, but nothing. House appears to be completely empty and there are also no hybrids outside either.<p>

He is scared to even begin to wonder what happened after Mikel temporarily killed him by snapping his neck. He fears for the lives of those he loves, his brother, his ex girlfriend, his friend. ''Hello, anyone?'' He decides to call out, as he walks around his living room. As a respond, he hears a noise, there is someone here after all. Stefan runs towards his basement, where the sound is coming from, unsure of who he'll face.

Locked up in Salvatore's private little dungeon is his older brother, Damon. He swiftly unties him and removes a tape from his lips. ''Mikel's got Elena.'' He says. ''He babbled something about keeping her as his own personal shield. They're soon to go on white witch hunt. We gotta stop them before they leave town.'' Damon says, as he gets up, ready to leave and chase Original and his beloved doppelganger.

''Bonnie?'' Stefan asks, as the two leave their own basement. ''I don't know. I was too busy being strangled '' Damon responds bitterly.


	19. One Maniac At The Time

**Author's note:** Hello again. I don't know, I thought 18 was a good chapter, but I guess my mistakes made you so disgusted with me, you refused to review it. I'll assume that's the case. Sorry. Anyhow, huge thanks to **Stacie** and **Dannya1980** for commenting and supporting this story. It means the world. Seriously. Thank you so much!

Have you guys seen 4x19? What did you think? I never watch The Vampire Diaries live or in re-runs for that matter, I only check out Bonnie's scenes on YouTube and it's safe to say, I am thrilled this week. I honestly didn't believe they'll make Bonnie prom queen until April actually said her name out loud. That's how little faith I have in this show. We (Bonnie fans) just know we don't get nice things 99.9% of the time. And this episode wasn't perfect, but it was closest to perfect we ever got, so woohoo! Party! I loved badass Bonnie and Monnie and all that. I can honestly never watch a single episode of TVD ever again and be satisfied.

Anyway, here it goes. Another chapter of my fanfic. Please read and review. That's all I really want.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19 ONE MANIAC AT A TIME<p>

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack_

_One maniac at the time, we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

There was an inner struggle going on inside Tyler Lockwood. And it was happening in his family's secret cellar, of all places, place that defined him so much already. Place that introduced him to the creature he was...to tortuous nights in which every bone is his body broke and all he could was scream in agony. Hidden from humanity like a monster he was.

It still made him shiver, thinking about full moon nights. It was the worst and most painful experience of his life. And nobody wants to live through their worst day ever, more than once, especially not every month.

His mind their traveled to the man who saved him. To put an end to those torturous nights and made him even more powerful. Niklaus. ''Tyler, please...'' He heard a weak voice cry out. He turned around. It was funny how he almost forgot about her, it was funny how he always seamed to be the one who cared least about her in their group of friends. He didn't even consider her a friend. Elena Gilbert was nothing more than acquaintance...Caroline's best friend, Matt's ex girlfriend. He could easily name a list of things she was, but none of those began with his name. She didn't mean much to him. And that was the part of him that Niklaus enjoyed, that was the part of him that he fed on mentally and that he encouraged. That was how he controlled him. His arrogant, selfish and aggressive side.

That side had no problem torturing, scaring or even killing Elena Gilbert after one simple order.

''Tyler, please!'' She repeated. Elena was chained, much like a werewolf, sitting on a cold ground, crying her eyes out, begging him to help her. Tony was outside, waiting for Klaus. They didn't hurt her while bringing her here. They tried their best not to because she was special and she was valuable to Klaus. To their master.

Master.

Tyler loathed that word with every inch of his being. He hated being controlled and obedient. Too much of Klaus Mikelson's controlling and aggressive ways reminded him of his father whom used to beat him. There was also, Caroline and how much him not having his free will effected her. She was worried and cautious and different around him and there was a part of him that understood her worry. That was the part that made him look straight into Elena's crying eyes. That was the part that cared. His heart.

His pure and kind heart.

One thing that Klaus never got his hands on. Not by that damn sirebond. That was still pure him. That's why his love for Caroline was still the same. That's why small part of him, wanted to help the doppelganger.

''Shut up already.'' He said as a respond to her constant cries for help. Klaus won't harm her, he'll just take her blood, she had no right to plead for her life so desperately. But then again...inner battle began all over again.

''Alright. Great job.'' Klaus Mikelson said with a wide grin across his face.

Poof. Tyler was back to being Klaus' little solider again. When within the same room as the Original, it was almost impossible to fight the sirebond.

''Hello, love.'' Klaus greeted Elena. ''Did you enjoy your ride?'' He kneels down and touches her cheek. Enjoying that he's being the biggest jerk ever.

''Now, be good and listen to nurse Jones.'' He added stepping away from the brunette and letting a nurse from Mystic Falls General Hospital kneel down next to her. She was blonde, in her mid 30s and still wearing her work uniform. Her eyes look hypnotized.

''No! No!'' Elena yelled as compelled nurse took out a needle, ready to start taking her blood. As much of it as Klaus desired. ''No!'' She started kicking and screaming, trying everything just to keep that needle away from her veins.

Tony grabbed her, obviously much stronger than her, until her hand was still. Tyler and Klaus watched as blood started to go from brunette's hand to the first blood bag. She was screaming and crying, but all it did was exhaust her.

No one else in the room seamed to care that they were taking her blood against her will.

* * *

><p>The second Bonnie opened her eyes the following morning, every memory of previous day hit her like a ton of bricks. Mikel, Stefan, Rebekah...information stormed through her brain as he sat up on the bed. Bed that wasn't hers.<p>

Last night, two Originals, insisted that she stays over night. She fought them of course, not wanting to spend any more time with them than she had to. Stubbornly she got up to leave, only to fall back onto the sofa, the second she got up. Her mortal body was still weak and exhausted. She was severely close to death and her body demanded some rest. Despite her not wanting to be with them.

_''Woah!'' Klaus jumped as she fell back. He was by her side in a split of a second, catching her head, before it fell against edge of the sofa. She hated to admit, but she was in no state to drive herself home. ''I'm fine.'' She still lied through her teeth. Bonnie grew up to be proud and stubborn. Especially against someone like Klaus, who challenged her every step of the way._

_Before she could form another sentence, Klaus hand reach into her pocket. Her eyes widen, as he was touching her thigh for the first time. He smirked, seeing the shock on her face. Only when his hand was out of her pocket, it became clear what he was after. He was now holding her cellphone. ''Gimme that!'' She reached out her hands, trying to get her property back, but with no success._

_Klaus took her cellphone and started typing, and he said every word he typed out loud. ''To Dad.'' He said first and Bonnie got suspicious right away. He continued.'' I'll stay over Rebekah's tonight. Luv u. Bye.''_

_''Does that sound teenagerish enough?'' Hybrid looked over at his sister._

_Rebekah nodded her head. ''Okay. Send.'' And there it was, message sent. Her alibi given and her night determent. She's sleeping in Mikelson's residence._

_Klaus put her cellphone in his own pocket and that annoyed the hell out of Bonnie. Despite feeling completely awful, she began to get up again, wanting her cell back. ''You're a feisty one.'' Klaus commented, slightly impressed with her poor attempts to get her phone back. She was so obviously weak._

_Instead of talking to her or calming her down. Klaus picked Bonnie up. ''What?! Put me down.'' She said in a tired voice. He completely ignored her and continued to carry her upstairs. She needed to rest and that was it. Half way up the stairs, Bonnie fell asleep._

She looked around the room and she easily spotted some clothes on the nearby chair. Clothes seamed to look Rebekah's, but it was there for her. Bonnie remembered it was a school day and Klaus did pretend in a text to her dad, everything's normal last night, so they had to continue that charade. The witch got up on her own two feet, feeling much better than yesterday. She figured she must have been really close to dying if she felt that tired. That thought scared her a bit. Not a bit.

A lot actually. So she decided it was best to push it away. She opened the mysterious door, that luckily lead to exactly where she wanted to go. The bathroom.

Bonnie splashed cold water against her face, preparing for another day.

Half an hour later, she walked into Mikelson's kitchen, were there was finally an evidence of someone else being in the house. Rebekah, eating cereal. It was odd how normal she seamed. ''Good morning.'' Said Rebekah, before she put a spoon of cereal and milk in her mouth. ''Morning.'' Replied Bonnie, in an emotionless tone, as she sat across Rebekah.

''That thing beeped a few times. I didn't know what to do. Asshole still didn't explain how to use it.'' Bonnie looked at the direction blonde was point at. Further away on the kitchen table was her cellphone.

She grabbed it immediately. 5 missed calls and one text message from dad. Bonnie felt sick to her stomach. She was so grounded. ''Cellphone.'' She said to Rebekah, but not looking at her.

''How was Nik's bed?'' Rebekah knew Bonnie was sort of ignoring her. Not even once looking at her direction since she walked into the kitchen. But she also knew what to say to make the witch look up.

''Nik's?'' Her mouth open widely. ''Yep. He took you to his bedroom and let you sleep there.'' Original added. Bonnie's mouth were still open. That comfortable, luxurious bed was Klaus's and not a guestroom like she assumed it was.

''Come on.'' Rebekah said, getting up from the table. ''You're driving me to school.''

* * *

><p>Caroline easily figured something was wrong. Elena and her attended English together and they both knew how important this exam was. So, this morning, when Elena wasn't there, to take the exam, alarm in Caroline's head went off. She tried her best to focus on the questions, but really, her whole heart knew something was wrong and her mind just kept playing worst case scenarios over and over.<p>

After the life they lived now, Caroline couldn't calm herself with saying ''Elena probably has flu.'' or ''Maybe her car broke down.'' Things were never just unfortunate little accidents in life. Not until she heard it from Elena that whatever stopped her from showing up first period was harmless. Text didn't came. The last minute inside that classroom seamed like eternity and all blonde vampire wanted to do was burst through the door and start search party for Elena.

So, when bell finally rang, Caroline was the first out of there. She asked the first student she saw have they seen Elena at all this morning. The answer she got was that her car was parked outside. It was a long shot, since Elena wasn't the only one with SUV. However, Caroline tried. She texted her friend once more, before she walked quickly through the hallways. Maybe it was too much panic, for only missing one class, but Caroline when with her gut and allowed her fear to take all the security checks. As she was running, she passed Mr. Saltzman, who followed her outside.

She was right, Elena's car wasn't at its usual spot. Caroline stood in a parking lot, dialing Elena's cell phone, once more. She was becoming more and more scared, calling again and again and not being answered was the most frustrating thing ever. Voice asked her to record her message, instead Caroline ended another unsuccessful phone call. She saw a car approaching and when she gave it a second look, it looked like Bonnie was behind the steering wheel.

''Caroline." Alaric showed up behind Caroline. He only returned to the job that day, after being suspended for a while.

''Elena isn't here." Caroline said to her History teacher. Alaric nodded his head.

Bonnie got out of the car and Caroline took a step to walk to her best friend. She didn't care that something didn't up. She didn't care that car Bonnie was driving, wasn't in fact, Bonnie's car. Caroline needed to find Elena and Bonnie's magic would be huge help with that.

However, Alaric grabbed her by the arm. She gave him a confused look. Was he stopping her from talking to Bonnie? ''Just wait."

In that moment, Rebekah Mikelson walked out out of the same car. Caroline's mouth dropped. What was Bonnie doing with that bitch?

''She's with them now.'' Alaric whispeared to her and Caroline's heart broke into pieces. No, not Bonnie. But seeing her walk to school with Rebekah, made everything she strongly believed up until that point unreliable. So, she took a deep breathe, and allowed Bonnie to walk away without calling for her.

Alaric and Damon were sure Bonnie and Stefan were team Klaus now. Caroline refused to believe it, she had told them time and time again, they are two paranoid assholes and that she knows her best friend. That she knows how Bonnie would never _actually_ fall in love with Klaus and she would never _actually_ be friends with Rebekah. But watching them walk to school together, Caroline just bit her lip, unsure on whom to believe anymore.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Bonnie walked into girls' bathroom. She was kind of nervous and she felt slightly sick to her stomach. History. Subject that she used to be perfectly okay with, but after what happened last time between Alaric and her, she was so insecure to step into his classroom. So, instead of going to the lockers and picking up her books, between classes, she was in a bathroom. Taking deep breathes and holding her hand over her stomach. Was this sign of weakness? This nervousness she felt because of her high school teacher? Or was it just her empathy? And the feeling of disappointment because he was convinced she could go against him, after everything.<p>

Bonnie's friend Erica entered the bathroom as well and smiled. ''Hey.'' She said cheerfully. Easily, Bonnie smiled back. She never had any problem faking she's perfectly fine when she wasn't. She took her hand of her stomach and she fixed her hair, pretending that's what she's been doing all along. ''Elena can be such a letdown.'' Erica whispeard.

The witch looked at her friend with a questioning look. ''We had this project together, due is tomorrow and she promised me she'd show up today 'cause we have a free period and...'' Erica kept talking while washing her hands. However, Bonnie started talking before the redhead finished her sentence. ''Elena's not here?'' Bonnie's eyes widen.

''Uhm, no.'' Erica shrugged her shoulders and she went into her purse to look for something.

And just like it did for her best friend before, alarm was set of in Bonnie's head. For quite some time now, all the supernatural beings around her, took care of Elena. Especially so, once they figured it's her blood that helps in a creation of a hybrid. Bonnie didn't have any time to waste. She got out of that restroom quickly.

In the hallway, she bumped into exact person she's been looking for, Jeremy. It was difficult to talk to him after everything that happened between them and it was much easier for her to just ignore his existence, but if she wanted to find Elena, she needed Jeremy's blood. ''Where's Elena?'' She asked Jeremy, who was surrounded by couple of his friends. They all suddenly went quiet after what seamed like a middle of conversation because of her.

''Uhm...I'll see you guys later.'' Jeremy said, stepping out of his group of friends and joining her. They started walking side by side. ''I don't know.'' Jeremy said honestly. There was obvious confusion and hurt on his face. ''This guy came around and since that, I pretty much don't remember anything.''

Compulsion. Mikel. It all made sense to her and nothing made sense to him. ''What's going on?'' He asked as she was just walking beside him, quietly.

''Look, I don't really have time now.'' Bonnie said. Truth was, every second of their conversation was still bitter and hurtful. Not as much as it would be some months ago, but she was happier not reminded what he did to her and his face, everything about it, reminded her of him kissing someone else. So, she figured the nicest and the best thing is just get him his sister back, instead of spending time talking to him. ''I need your blood.''

Jeremy nodded. They have done this before. Only difference is, none of their previous conversation resembled this one. Bonnie was never so distant, cold or professional. She never gave out orders, she was filled with understanding and empathy and was often the one to explain everything to humans like him or Matt. But not this time. Jeremy and Bonnie walked into empty History classroom, where Jeremy broke into Alaric's drawer and got a knife out. In the mean time, Bonnie ripped out a map from the wall and placed it on Saltzman's desk.

Jeremy's blood spilled over the map, just as they heard a voice say. ''What are you doing here?''

They both turned around to see Alaric come in and look at them in disbelief. Resentment was still obvious in his eyes, but Bonnie ignored it and just started chanting in Latin as her ex boyfriend explained. ''We're looking for Elena.''

''Not her.'' Alaric said, while Bonnie was still chanting. ''Actions speak louder than words.''

''What?'' Jeremy was completely confused. He was looking at both, Alaric and Bonnie, not understand how their conflict came about. Bonnie finished her spell and she looked down. Location, it was there. She picked up the map and headed out of Alaric's classroom just as other students began to walk in. The class was about to begin.

Bonnie walked right pass Alaric knowing he can't follow her. He had a class to teach.

* * *

><p>In another town, with someone else's blood, there was another location spell being chanted.<p>

Her hands were shaking. She was a slim, brunette Asian in her 30's, but she was as scared of him as some children are of dark. Mikel didn't laugh because he had a task to complete, but otherwise he totally would. She was ridiculous All of them were, witches. 70% of them always got caught up in their own mortal little lives, so much so that they often ignored their talent for magic. All most of them wanted was to be normal. It was laughable really, considering their power, but he knew that it worked out perfectly for him this way.

Unfortunately, it worked out for his not biological son as well. As Gilbert's family friend did the spell, he wondered was Bonnie Klaus' witch. Lord knows he always had one. It was one of the reasons he wasn't dead yet. And Niklaus, he didn't mind them, people of color. He felt abused, humiliated and mistreated, just like them. Mikel considered them all to be a lower race.

Perhaps he was wrong. The witch got quiet, so he looked up. ''So,'' Mikel smiled ''can you tell me where they are?''

The witch nodded.

He liked the like this, obedient and effective.

* * *

><p>Klaus was waving at Tony, who drove away with boxes filled with Elena's blood, as another car pulled up in front of Lockwood's secret cellar. Niklaus frowned for a second, because it was his car and it didn't make sense why it was there, until petite brunette stepped out of it. He smiled immediately and it didn't even bother him she looked extremely pissed.<p>

''Rebekah forgot to ask for the keys back, I presume '' He commented on the fact Bonnie drove here in one of the cars from his car park. ''It's alright, you can keep it.''

Bonnie was in no mood for him and his little jokes. She needed to get Elena. She needed to save her best friend, prove Alaric wrong and give Jeremy his sister back. She walked pass Klaus, but he took a step into same direction as her, blocking her entrance. ''I don't think so.'' He shook his head.

''Is she dead?'' She kind of wanted him to tell her. Just in case it's true, just so she could mentally prepare herself for that type of scenario. It was still very vivid in her mind how he had this intense argument with his father not long ago. Maybe, he wanted to get rid of his weakness and that scared her, because she believed he would actually do it, kill any of them. To him and his father, their lives were nothing more than paws in a game of chess. Expendable in their immortality.

Klaus didn't have time to answer her question. He didn't have time to even properly react inside his own head to this prejudice about him that she rightfully had. Because they both heard Elena's never ending cries for help and Bonnie ran into that cellar. Quickly followed by him.

''Bonnie!'' Elena was pale and drained. It was disgusting to see her like this. So much so, that for a moment, Bonnie reacted like a human. No spells, no plan. She allowed herself to yell at him, get angry and scared. To feel all this terror their lives were filled with. ''What are you doing to her?!'' She yelled out. Before she even ran to free her, Tyler grabbed her by the hand, not letting her.

''She's just giving a little donation.'' Klaus stated.

''A little donation? It's too much!'' She screamed at him. Didn't he know how much blood loss human body can take? Wasn't he thousand years old vampire who should know this stuff as well as she knows alphabet? And then it occurred to her, he was being sarcastic.

''Now, come here, love.'' She felt his hands around her waist and she wanted nothing more than to push him away. What killed her even more, was absolute horror on Elena's face, after seeing Klaus being somewhat nice to her.

He pulled her behind a wall and got them away from Elena's judgmental eyes. He got her against the wall and he placed his hands on both sides, making it harder for her to escape him.

''What are you doing?'' She asked. He wasn't flirting anymore. Not now, when they were alone. He just stood there, waiting for the time to pass.

''Isn't it obvious, love?'' Klaus said, looking deep into her green eyes. ''Planting doubt in her mind.'' He smirked.

Bonnie's stomach turned and her throat got dry. He was such a good manipulator. ''She's my best friend. She'll never believe you.'' She defended.

''Maybe.'' Hybrid smiled. ''But little seeds of doubt can go a long way.'' He added confidently. Almost as if he could taste his victory in the air. ''I, obviously, find it ridiculous You are way too loyal to those idiots.'' Bonnie just listened. ''But they're too self-absorbed to notice that. It's kind of funny really. How much you love them and how easily they'll turn on you.''

Why was he making her angry? That wasn't a smart move.

Bonnie looked Klaus in the eyes and just thought was simple thing. _Choke_. And just like that, she began to see Klaus's expression change. Like she did, many times before, he began gasping for air in a panic state that began to consume him. His own hand touched his throat, not believing she's capable of doing this, just by magic.

The witch then walked away, leaving him to battle his way to air and while Tyler was to consumed in trying to figure out a way to help him, she kicked the nurse and undid the locks on doppelganger's wrists. ''Bonnie...'' Elena said weakly, not even being able to stand on her own. ''Shh...it's alright.'' Bonnie assured her, put her friend's hand around her neck and carrying her to the exit.

As she walked pass them, Bonnie undid the spell she put on Niklaus and watched he fall on his knees, breathing heavily.


	20. No War Is Too Small

CHAPTER 20 No War Is Too Small

_One nation's weak, one nation's strong_  
><em>Two people side by side but they just can't get along<em>  
><em>All war's too big ya know, no war is too small<em>

Young witch was nervously cracking eggs in Gilbert kitchen. She knew Elena needed all the energy she could get and honestly, vampire blood was the best solution for that.

Elena mentioned Damon, but Bonnie disapproved, still kind of mad he was doubting her. Instead, she called Jeremy and Caroline. If they're going to fix this, they'll fix it without Salvatore brothers.

She put the eggs on the plate, just as Jeremy unlocked the front door. Both of them rusingh pass her and into the living room to check on Elena. She understood, the doppelganger has spend the night kidnapped and has lost a lot of blood.

When she joined them, carrying scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice, she saw Elena feeding from Caroline's wrist. Her pale friend was looking better with every drop she took.

That made her flinch a bit, cause it reminded her so vividly of what Rebekah has done for her. The blonde save her life and Bonnie...Bonnie couldn't forget that. All she now felt towards someone she was suppose to hate was gratitude.

"Here, eat something." She said, placing the plate in Elena's lap. The brunette stopped with feeding on vampire's curing blood and took a bite of the meal.

"Who did it?" Asked Jeremy. He was scared, but more than that he was angry. And Bonnie understood, but she would much rather have him not go against Klaus, ever. Gilbert family ring or not.

She wanted to answer him, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Instead, her mind played a montage of all the times the hybrid saved her. He was a monster towards her friends, but he was good to her. If she was selfish, that would have been enough. But she wasn't, she reminded herself. "Klaus." She said.

"That bastard needs to be killed." Caroline said angrily. It frustrated them that he played with their lives so easily and it frustrated her too, but she still said. "No." Surprising herself and them too.

"I mean, yes, of course, we'll kill him." They still looked at her with their eyes wide open. "But Mikel is the bigger problem. While Klaus is alive, he'll protect Elena. With Mikel, we don't know."

It sounded logical to her, but her friends didn't seam to think so. All she could read in their eyes was anger. She would have called them hot-headed and they would have called her a traitor, so she didn't say anything and neither did they.

It was awkward.

* * *

><p><em>''There's a fact you haven't tried to undagger your brothers.''<em>

Her father's words replayed in Rebekah's head like an endless torture. Mixture of guilt, love and fear; all slowly eating her alive. Family life was something very difficult for the Mikelson family, because they weren't a normal family, they were immortal. And what were just arguments for others, were centuries of loathing to them. What was disappointment in your child to others, was hunting vampires to them. Still, Rebekah loved her family. There was never a doubt in her mind about that.

But, at the same time, getting along with just Niklaus was easier than getting along with her other siblings, Niklaus and his brothers increased each other's bad qualities, especially towards her.

One overprotective brother, she could handle. Four, were just driving her crazy.

But still she took a deep breathe and started walking toward the basement, place where she woke up. Place that Niklaus forbid her from visiting. She hated her role of little sister that is teased, controlled and never taken seriously, but it was her role and she knew that. Avoiding it by keeping her brothers inside of coffins was such a Klaus thing to do, she convinced herself she wasn't like Klaus.

She didn't want to be.

To her surprise, a door that lead to the room in which she, until recently, lied in a coffin was slightly open. Her hand reached out open the door fully, but then she pulled back. What if this was just middle-aged man's manipulation? What if this was exactly what he wanted her to do? Rebekah's mind became paranoid and scared. She has spent her eternity living with one manipulator and running away from another. Their mind games were something so perfected, it got her confused too, despite being alive for as long as they did. It was kind of ironic really, how much Klaus wanted to be like Mikel, the whole manipulating thing, it started as copying the oldest Original. Hoping it will win him a praise from his father in the long run. Rebekah thought it was sad. She didn't want anyone to be like her father and she hated whenever she caught herself resembling him.

''Just do it, Rebekah.'' She started talking to herself out loud. Ordering herself to go with her initial plan and do what is right, freeing her brothers. Disbelief was too weak of a word. Nothing could prepare Rebekah for a scenery in front of her.

Empty.

The basement was empty. Klaus changed the location of the coffins.

* * *

><p>It was one hell of a day, Bonnie drove home, in Klaus' car, feeling extremely tired. Magic was a gift, she could do it effortlessly. She has been practicing for years and now, she could say she knew what she was doing. Her grandmother would be proud. Bonnie smiled at that thought. She turned off the radio as she parked in her driveway.<p>

However, seeing so many deaths and kidnappings, came with a price. All the terror she regularly witness still upset her and stressed her out. Behind it all, she was still just human.

She unlocked her front door and threw her bag to the side. She usually didn't do this, but today, she felt tired and she couldn't care less. Besides, her father came home around six, until then she had plenty of time to clean up.  
>She got into her living room and threw herself on a sofa. High school, witchcraft, Klaus...it was all too tiring. As closed her eyes, she heard a voice. A voice that should have been at work. "Is that what you do when you're alone?" Cliff asked, staring at the carelessly thrown bag in the hallway.<p>

"D-dad?!" Bonnie's eyes widen immediately. No matter how sleepy she felt, this shock surely woke her up.

"Hello dear." Cliff said calmly before he sat on in the armchair.

"What...what are you doing here?" She was so surprised she didn't even care that she sounded slightly rude.  
>"Your principal called." Bonnie bit her lip. This was horrible start of the sentence. "Apparently you and your friend Elena were playing hooky."<p>

Bonnie was never caught before. One, she didn't skip school much, two when she did, for whatever reason, she made a trip to school nurse first, making her believe she's ill, so that she could be properly excused. Bonnie was always smart about these kind of things, so much so, that she didn't have a back up lie to tell her dad now. She sat there in silence as judgmental look in his eyes, seamed to kill all of her confidence. "Elena wasn't feeling well, so...I...uhm...helped her." It was some of the worst lying she ever did. Stuttering and long pauses surely made it obvious she wasn't telling the truth, but Bonnie hoped it would be enough.

"Elena skipped the whole day, while you were there for first 4 classes." Cliff said calmly, still staring her down.  
>Bonnie was certain, this was the worst kind of angry parent, calm one who pulled the truth of out you by logic and voice filled with disappointment. "Uhm...yeah...well..." She needed an idea and she needed it now. "She called me and said she was alone, but she needed help so I went there." She bit her lip. "She didn't want to bother professor Saltzman since he just returned to work." She added extra explanation."I should have told somebody. Sorry." Apology was added in hopes her father would just let it go.<p>

"You're not practicing?" Bonnie never even heard her father say the word magic, he hated it that much. Seriousness in his voice made her want to cry. How could she ever confess to him she was a witch and was actually getting better at it. "Of course not."

"Good." He said shortly. "Because that is not allowed in this house and will not be as long as I'm alive. I know you think it's exciting" He didn't know just how unexciting Bonnie knew magic could be. It was everything but exciting. "but you will not be a part of that."

Without letting her ever confirm his order, Cliff Bennett got up and left the living room. He was caring and sweet most of the time, only thing his daughter has ever seen him be strict about was magic. She curled in a ball on the sofa. Why was she such a horrible daughter? Why couldn't she leave her legacy alone like he wanted her too?

* * *

><p>Rebekah poured herself a glass of her brother's favorite bourbon. She needed to calm her nerves, silence the voices in her head. She figured the alcohol would be the best way to do it.<p>

Just when Klaus' favorite bourbon was almost done, he showed up. He noticed the bourbon immediately. ''I guess it's too late to say that is off limits.'' He joked. He, unlike his sister, had a good day. His plan was been executed, he had doppelganger's blood and he could build an army of hybrids to protect himself. He sat down next to his sister.

''I want to be good.'' She said unexpectedly. Staring at nothing in particular, not looking at him.

Klaus laughed. When she didn't laugh along, he began to worry.

''Good is opposite of me.'' He said.

Rebekah seamed almost like she wasn't even present, she stood there peacefully, staring. Something was very wrong. He suspected the worse. ''You want to betray me?'' He asked. Mixture of sadness and anger in his voice.  
>She didn't say anything for another 20 minutes and then she finally said. ''I haven't had parents in a long time.'' She finally looks at him and he sees her eyes are red from crying. He begins to wonder what happened, but lets her finish. ''But I always had you, my brother.''<p>

* * *

><p>Damon, Alaric and Elena were already there when Caroline walked into Mystic Grill that evening. Their team had, sort of a meeting, that she didn't know what was exactly about, but she could safely assume it was about Bonnie and Stefan. It was always about Bonnie and Stefan.<p>

The blonde honestly missed the days when, they would have a meeting like this, and Bonnie and Stefan would sit beside them too. ''Hi.'' She said as she faked a smile and sat down next to Alaric.

''You're late.'' Damon said. It was easy to notice he already had too many drinks, but she decided to ignore that. Damon was one to react badly to talking back when under influence. ''I know. Let's cut to the chase, I still have stupid science project to work on.'' Caroline said while taking off her coat.

''Bonnie is the weakest link in their team.'' Said Damon.

Caroline felt sick to her stomach and she noticed discomfort across Elena's face as well. This was her best friend he was talking about. This was her best friend he was calling weak and,what hurt even more, theirs. Clearly, after she witnessed Rebekah and Bonnie hunging out, she wasn't happy. But she refused to give in to the idea of betrayal as easy as the rest of them did. ''No.'' She was determent. ''Bonnie is not weak and she is not _theirs_.'' Just an idea of Bonnie crossing over to the dark side, sadden Caroline. ''She's our best friend!'' She looked desperately at Elena. She wanted the brunette to back her up on this one.

Elena looked down. ''I love her, Care.'' She sounded disappointed. ''But you heard her yourself, she doesn't want to kill Klaus.''

''She saved you!'' Caroline defended her again, not caring that by doing so, she was beginning to stand out herself.

''Diversion.'' Her teacher cut her off. ''They were trying to manipulate us.''

Caroline began thinking they all fell under Damon's influence too easily and Damon allowed his arrogance to rule him too easily. He had a bad past with witches. He was out of control vampire and naturally, they disliked them and he disliked them and their white-handed morals. Maybe he allowed that dislike to grow into suspicion easily because he never truly got to know Bonnie. But she did and that's why this was breaking her heart, while it wasn't breaking his.

''I refuse to believe that.''

''You have to take those pink glasses off and see things for how they really are.'' Damon said.

* * *

><p>Bonnie yawned. She looked up from her textbook and onto her cell. It was 10 pm. Her eyes were closing on their own and boring text in front of her did not help.<p>

She closed her textbook and got of her bed. She quickly went downstairs for a glass of water. In the kitchen was her father, with reading glasses on his nose, reading papers from work. "Hey." She said quietly, but it was enough for him to look up. "I'll go to bed now. I'm tired."

"Behaving." Cliff smiled. "Interesting tactic, but you're still grounded."

Bonnie let out a big groan before she said."Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, Bonnie."

Bonnie got back to the hallway, without a care in a world, when suddenly her heart stopped. Klaus was outside of her door, she rushed to open it before her father could hear the hybrid knock.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered furiously. Looking back to check her dad was still in the kitchen before she turned her attention back to Klaus.

"I..." He looked nervously at his shoes before he looked up and continued. "was just walking around and ended up at your door."

Bonnie relaxed, because it sounded so genuine. It was crazy, that he was this charming guy as much as he was a cruel. She wished she could just pick one side of him, but that's not how it goes. "Care to join me?" He asked.

"Shh..." It was annoying how he spoke in his regular tone, not taking a hint. "I can't." She said honestly. "I'm grounded."

"C'mon...a smart girl like you can surely figure something it out." He smiled.

Before she protested, her brain started to work out how she could sneak out. He gave her a challenge and she went with it, as if the pass couple of hours never happened between them. He had a way of doing that. Making her forget all the bad. Cloud her judgement. Make her this go with the flow type of girl she wasn't. Not around anyone else.

And she hated him for that. "Wait a minute." She found herself willing to sneak out. She has gone dumb. He made her this way.

"I'll wait." Klaus smiled before she closed the door.

The witch took a deep breathe, leaning against the back of her door. How the hell did she allow this to happen? Was he doing something to her?

Maybe he did.

Maybe he was making her madly in love with him.

* * *

><p>''..then we kill the witch.'' Damon was almost done explaining the plan to his allies as Matt walked pass them. He put his head down and walked swiftly, trying to be as invisible as he could. It was difficult, because hearing Damon is planning to kill his childhood friend made him upset. Faster heartbeat, sweating and fear. The most natural reaction in the world. A human reaction.<p>

He was still noticed, by Damon, though the vampire never gave that away. He just patiently watched as Matt was starting to behave as foolish human self. He didn't have his intelligence or experience, Damon was too many lifetimes in front of the bus boy for his plan to ever fail.

Not knowing Damon noticed him, Matt rushed to the quiet part of the bar. In front of the storage, he took out his cellphone and called Bonnie. She answered right away. ''Bonnie...be careful...Damon wants to...'' In that moment Damon hit Matt in the face, knocking the human to the ground. He continued to punch him and not even seeing blood made him stop. Quite the opposite, it motivated him.

''What? Hello...Matt?! Matt!'' Bonnie's yelled desperately. She could hear the beating, she could hear her friend being in pain and there was nothing she could do. It felt awful. She wished she was the one getting punched, because hearing it and being helpless, was breaking her heart.

''Stop!'' It took Alaric and two waiters to pull him away. Scott, the manager, put Matt's hand around his neck and helped him up. Seconds later he noticed Matt's cellphone and Bonnie's desperate yells on the other side. He picked up the cellphone and said to Bonnie. ''I'll take him to a hospital, but then I gotta run. Meet me there.''

Bonnie nodded, completely unconscious Scott cannot hear that. She looked at Klaus, who was looking at her with worry written all over his face. Turns out, ears-dropping on this conversation was just as confusing and worrying as it was to actually lead it. The two of them were walking, but Bonnie needed to get to hospital in a supernatural speed. Without him being there, she couldn't have done that. So she was secretly very glad, she did sneak out with him. ''Take me to the hospital.'' She said, getting up from the bench they were sitting on. ''Fast.''

Klaus nodded, not asking a single question. The hybrid took her hand and started moving in his supernatural speed.

* * *

><p>They met up with Scott in the hospital's entrance. When he spotted Bonnie approaching him, he started walking towards her as well. The two briefly hugged. It was in the moments of crisis, that small towns like Mystic Falls, showed its strength. The benefit of a small community. Bonnie and Scott were just acquaintances. Scott attended Mystic Falls High the same time her father did, he always saw her hanging around the Grill, etc. ''What happened?'' Bonnie asked, breaking the short hug filled with empathy.<p>

''Damon lost it. He drank too much, I guess.'' Scott told her. ''Out of nowhere, he started fighting with Matt. Unprovoked. We called the police. By now, he's probably arrested.'' He looked at his watch.

''Good.'' Bonnie commented shortly.

''Look Bonnie, I love the kid. But I really can't stay...will you?''

''Absolutely.''

''Okay, great. Just call the Grill's phone with any updates and call Matt's mom.''

_Matt's mom,_ Bonnie gulped. That's right, Matt was still telling everyone his mom was home, taking care of him. Otherwise, he would have been put in a foster family and he didn't want that. Little bit of Stefan compelling people, little bit of good ol' lying and they've been pretending Matt has a family in town for almost two years now.

No one of them ever thought of this situation. When Matt's ends up in a hospital and a parent is called. Because people rarely think of bad scenarios, even people like them. She stood there for a couple of seconds, panicking about Matt's mother situation, but then she let it go. Deciding to find out how was her friend doing first. She rushed through the door of the emergency room, followed by Klaus, who still hasn't said a single word. And she was grateful for that.

''Matt Donovan?'' She asked the first nurse she saw. ''I'm sorry?'' The nurse was confused.

''18-year-old, beaten down.'' Bonnie gave her Matt's current description.

''He's getting checked by the doctors, you can wait here. Someone will come talk to you soon.'' She said in a monotone voice, before she walked away.

Bonnie sat down in the first chair she saw. Only then, when she finally stopped moving did all the unbearable heaviness of this situation sank in. She noticed she's shaking a little and her heart was beating a little fast, but she couldn't help it. She was a human, a bit extraordinary, but still human.

And she was scared. So scared.

''Water?'' For a second, she even forgot Klaus was there. She found herself being able to forget everything. Everything besides Matt. His words were echoing her mind and her worry for his well-being grew constantly. ''Yeah.'' She answered weakly and then watched Klaus walked over to water machine to get her a glass of water.

She stood up again. Sitting down made her too nervous. She began pacing back and forth, unable to calm her nerves. Klaus walked up to her, holding a plastic cup filled with cold water. She drank it all in one sip and then threw the cup away and began pacing once more.

Beside them, there was only one other not staff member in the waiting room. It was close to midnight and decent citizens of Mystic Falls weren't in places like this. Bonnie wished _she_ wasn't in a place like this. She was completely zoned out when Klaus grabbed her arms making her stop. ''Calm down.'' He said staring into her green eyes.

''It wasn't suppose to be like this.'' She said weakly, almost whispering. ''He shouldn't be in a hospital. We shouldn't be dealing with assholes like you.'' By that she meant vampires, he knew. ''We were suppose to be ordinary. Dramatic, confused and regular teenagers. We were suppose to be happy.''

Matt meant so much to and feeling partially guilty he got hurt trying to warn her about something, was killing her. Klaus saw that, everyone there saw that. She was beating her up over this. So he pulled her in, strongly and crashed his lips into hers. She needed a distraction, something to calm her and he gave her just that.

There was an initial meeting of lips followed by a passionate warmer melting under this congress. At once their mouths were moving in concord, as though they couldn't get enough of each other, as though to devour each other with their lips, mouths, and tongues would be the only way to express what they felt. Bonnie was losing herself in him. It felt like being under a spell, giving the complete control of the action into his hands. She put her arms around his neck and her hands into his beautiful, soft blonde hair. In that moment, he was only thing she need and she felt...completely his.

''Bonnie?!'' Much like a sudden stab in the back she got from Rebekah not to long ago it felt to hear his voice. Bonnie pulled away from the passionate kiss and truly felt like falling off the cloud when her eyes met her father's. He was disappointed and angry. Everything inside her crushed and she wanted to disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry for the hiatus, guys. I have a lot of exams coming up because unfortunately it's that time of the year again. Thank you so much for the reviews and please leave them again. I'm thankful for all the old and new favorites and followers, but there's something super special about your comments. I love to hear from you, so feel free to let me know how you felt about the long chapter you just read. <strong>


	21. I Know I Don't Know You

CHAPTER 21 I Know I Don't Know You

_I know I don't know you_  
><em>But I want you so bad<em>  
><em>Everyone has secrets<em>  
><em>Oh, can they keep it?<em>  
><em>Oh, no they can't<em>

For a few seconds, the 3 of them just stood there, completely frozen. Then Bonnie took her hands of Niklaus and stepped away, carefully. Klaus and her shared a look, that said them things they didn't have to say out loud. Klaus nodded his head, understanding he has to leave. He walked away, feeling Cliff's harsh look on him as he walked. Her father wasn't going to attack or yell at Klaus, she knew that. Her father wasn't one for public displays of rage. He cared what people thought of him too much to let his anger slip his control. Sometimes, in rare moments, she wondered did that make her dad a better warlock than she ever was...almost famous for her known relation between her emotions and magic. But right at this second, she wasn't thinking about her father, she was just staring at him staring at Klaus. She was certain Cliff didn't scare Klaus, but he scared her.

Once he was out, Cliff's attention was back on his only daughter. With her hands crossed, the young girl was biting her lips knowing she messed up. She messed up bad. Cliff opened his mouth ready to express all the disappointment he felt, but someone else spoke first. ''Mr. Bennett?'' Both of the Bennett's swiftly turned their attention to the doctor. ''Yes.'' Cliff said, confirming his identity.

''Nice of you to come on such short notice. Abandoned teenagers are something we don't have a lot of experience with.'' Doctor said.

''You may not, but I do.'' Cliff responded.

Bonnie couldn't believe it could get worse than her being caught by her father kissing Klaus, but it just did. It felt like the whole world fell apart as she realized what was going on. As she realized why her father was there, she felt sickness in her stomach. Cliff Bennett was a social worker and the hospital called him because they were unable to track Matt's mom. Her friend was going to become a part of the system.

Bonnie knew how much Matt didn't want that; he was never the one to ask for help or want any pity. He was managing on his own in the age most of them were highly dependent on their parents. But he was doing it, because the thought of being stuck living with strangers was horrifying to him.

''Dad, no!'' Bonnie begged as the doctor showed them the way to Matt's room.

If it was anything else, she would be to afraid to speak to her father. Especially after he just saw her kissing an older guy, but for Matt she had to do it. His plan of making it without parents fell apart in a single night. ''It's my job, Bonnie.'' Her father replied.

The doctor let them in Matt's room, he was talking on his cellphone as they walked in. He looked horrible. Bonnie's hate for Damon Salvatore has never been higher. ''Yeah, it's fine Elena.'' He reassured his former girlfriend before he hang up. _It's fine._ Nothing is fine, Bonnie wanted to scream. His bruised and bloody face was far from fine and it made her so angry. Bonnie never connected love with selflessness much before, she never even thought about it, but in that moment it became crystal clear. The best in people is that they are able to love selflessly. The way she wanted to fight everyone just to make sure Matt is never hurt again at that moment. The way he was comforting Elena even though he was in such a poor state. They both love selflessly. But did any of their friends did the same? She bit her lip again. Feeling so anxious, she didn't even noticed she bit it so hard it bleed until she tasted blood in her mouth.

''Hello Matt.'' Said Cliff. ''I am here to ask you about your mother. Police wasn't able to locate her.'' Bonnie never heard her father talk to one of her friends so officially.

It was about 20 minutes later, but it felt like 20 hours later, when Mr. Bennett closed the filled with papers. It was done, Matt was officially registered as an abandon child, in need of a foster family or he'll be put in a nearby home for orphans, which was in another town. ''What are the chances I'll find a foster family here?'' Asked Matt, looking at Bonnie's dad. It's the closest she has ever heard Matt coming to crying. He was always so strong on the outside, she has never seen him cry. ''I'm afraid they're slim. Mystic Falls has a few foster family, but they're all packed.'' The worst case scenario was coming true. ''And you only have a few more months until you're 18 and legally allowed on your own. System will probably put you in home for orphans.''

He didn't cry, he just looked down. She didn't cry either, but she wanted to badly. She never had a habit of biting her fingers, but with a huge lamp in her throat, she found herself biting them anyway. No one spoke for quite some time. If it was any other kid, Cliff would be gone by now. He never had a personal attachment to a case before. Never before did his case sometimes ate dinner at his house or mow their lawn for some cash. There was cases for social service from Bonnie's high school before, but never has been anyone Cliff knew so well. So he just stood there awkwardly, but Bonnie saw he didn't want to leave. Not the kid who spent the whole night by his daughter's side when she ended up in this same place.

Matt coughed. ''I'll go get you some water.'' Cliff said in a rush. He's been dying to do something since the moment he closed his papers, so he was out of the door before Matt got say he doesn't actually want water. ''Wait.'' Said Bonnie and left swiftly after her dad.

She caught him in the hallway, he barely stepped outside. ''Dad...'' she didn't know what she will say next. She had no idea. As her father looked at her, no sound escaped her mouth.

''Are you family?'' Young police officer asked Cliff and Bonnie. Father and daughter looked at him strangely, yes they were, but why the hell would that matter to him. Before any of them spoke, they followed the policemen's eyes, he looked at Matt, who was lying in bed behind open door neither of them closed as they left his room on intensive care. ''I'm his social worker.'' Said Cliff.

Young officer nodded. He looked like he wasn't very good at this, almost as if it was his first time examining the witness. ''Can I talk to him?'' He asked Cliff, his voice almost begging for guidance.

Cliff nodded. ''Young man is thirsty. I'll go get him some water and you can start talking to him when I come back.'' Usually, social workers didn't stick around for police interviews, but young fellow in the uniform needed some help. He nodded, with gratitude on his face, before Cliff walked away from him.

As an idea struck her, Bonnie ran after her father. ''We could be.''

''What?''

''We could be his family. His foster family.''

* * *

><p>As her father was driving them home, at 1 am. Bonnie dedicated herself to looking out on her peaceful town and thinking. A lot of thinking.<p>

Matt told her way he got beat up. It was because of her. It was because he overheard Damon sharing his vicious plan. Plan to kill her.

It still made her catch her breathe, despite knowing it for some time now. She knew he doubted her, but did he really hated her that much deep down? Was his hatred for all of her kind secretly boiling under his skin since the moment he met her? Did he just play with her until he found a prefect excuse to end her? He has lived so many lifetimes, but he wouldn't let her finish one poor, mortal lifetime she had. It made her so upset. Even worse, it made her think of Klaus as the good guy. As the smart guy. He warned her about this.

_''I can offer you something your friend ungratefully forgive to give you all the time.'' He came closer._

_He was so obnoxious. Coming here, acting like he knows her. She disliked him so much. ''Oh yeah?'' She crossed her arms. ''And what is that?'' She asked with a fearless attitude._

_''Appreciation.'' He whisperer in her ear with his seductive, yet scary accent._

''How long?''

''Huh?''

With her head against the window, for a second she didn't have any idea what her only parent was talking about. But as Cliff turned off the radio, just to hear her answer, she figured out what he wanted to know. He didn't forget. He was not about to let it go. He may be a professional, but image of any older guy, kissing his teenage daughter was still fresh in his mind. ''How long have you been lying to me?'' Her stomach turned. How much pressure can one night hold?

He was right. She was lying to him, but not just about Klaus. About witchcraft, about Matt, about vampires, about almost everything. Heaviness on her heart seamed unbearable and her eyes started to water, but she ordered herself not to cry. ''A month or two.''

She lost track of how long Klaus has been a part of her life. Some days, it felt like he was always there. ''How old is he?''

Bonnie had to think. In herself, she cursed. Her father naturally, was worried some older guy was taking advantage of his naive young daughter. He wanted to know how big is the age difference. If he knew Klaus' actual age, he would lock her up in her room until he killed the hybrid, she was sure. What human age did Klaus look like? She asked herself. ''28.''

No more questions, just an order as he parked the car in front of their home.

''You will end it.''

She nodded her head without even thinking about it.

* * *

><p>School wasn't one of those things that could wait, not even with Bonnie wanting it to. No matter how badly she wanted to drive to the hospital instead of her high school, she was here. In the hallway, getting books for her next class. Day seamed to be terribly long, but skipping class was the last thing she was allowed to do. Her dad didn't even make her breakfast this morning like he usually does, he was gone before she even came downstairs. It upset her, it broke her heart. But she knew the disappointment will eventually cool off, or at least that's what she prayed for.<p>

As she put her Spanish textbook inside her locker, Bonnie looked around. Across from her was Rebekah, opening her own locker. She stared at her beautiful long hair for a while wondering does she know about her and Klaus. Does she know how many, and it was too many, kisses they already shared? She was wondering does the hybrid have a person he tells all his secrets to and is it her.

While she was looking at Rebekah, something unexpected happen. She saw her put one pen at the bottom of her locker and then, sort of placing her open palm above it. What was she doing? Bonnie's full attention was on the Original now.

The pen started to levitate in mid air and Bonnie's eyes widen. Second later, the pen was back on the ground and Bonnie blinked. Then, Rebekah returned to doing ordinary things, looking through her textbooks and picking one out, so Bonnie looked away.

Was what she saw real? Did Rebekah possess magic? Bonnie shook her head. She barely got any sleep tonight, in must be just her seeing things. It was impossible for a vampire to possess magic.

_Impossible._

What made her turn her head around was hearing Caroline's voice. And she's kind of glad because she was certain she's starting to hallucinate from her lack of sleep. ''Where's Matt?'' Asked Caroline innocently. Bonnie had no idea where her blonde friend was at the time of Matt getting hurt, but it turns out it wasn't the Grill. ''You don't know?''

''Know what?'' Caroline's face expression changes.

''Damon beat Matt.'' Caroline's mouth open wide. ''Because...'' The witch doesn't finish the sentence, much to her surprise, her best friend does.

''Because Damon wants to kill you.''

It's now Bonnie that feels like she will never be able to process this information. How the hell does Caroline knows that? Before she asks, Caroline explains. ''I'm sorry. Yesterday, at the Grill, couple of us met. I don't know what I was thinking. But they filled my head and seeing you with Rebekah...I distrusted you for a moment, I admit. When Damon continued pushing his idea I just left. You're my best friend and I love you and I'm sorry.'' She says in one breathe and then she looks down. Ashamed.

It did break Bonnie's heart a little bit. Knowing they distrust her. Her, who in her mind was still one of them. Sure, conflicted at times, but one of them. Why were they rejecting her? She didn't understand. She understood it logically, her secret pact with Stefan and hanging out with Originals. But was that all that build their group. Logic? Because for her it didn't. She loved them...Caroline and Elena. They were her best friends. They could have done a lot of awful things and she wouldn't be okay with them, but she wouldn't kill them nor help someone. It was just heartbreaking and confusing and sad.

But at least Caroline faced her, at least Caroline apologized, at least Caroline was standing there in front of her and Bonnie could clearly see the girl she loved. But she couldn't say anything. No words left her mouth, so Caroline continued talking. ''Elena told me she bailed Damon out of prison and that's where she spent all night. I didn't know why Damon was arrested, I swear.'' Her voice was weak. ''How is he?''

There was still kindness and love inside Caroline. Her heart was huge and Bonnie loved that, hoping Caroline never loses that about herself. But the word kill couldn't just leave her mind. It felt like it stabbed her again and again and again. They wanted her dead. ''Do you want to kill me?'' It felt like the bravest thing she ever said, because it was also one of the hardest.

Caroline looked up and embraced Bonnie into a hug. Her eyes looked sad as she said. ''Of course not.'' She let Bonnie go after petite brunette didn't return the hug. ''Never.'' She said convincingly. Maybe it was just Damon, maybe it wasn't her best friends. She smiled a little.

''He's not well.'' Bonnie closed her locker. ''Of course, he's putting on a brave face and will be released later today, but it shouldn't have happened in the first place. Not to him.''

Caroline nodded as the two began walking to the classroom.

* * *

><p>It was her dad and Caroline that ended up picking Matt up from the hospital.<p>

She lied to them both and said she has to go to the library and pick up some books, but in reality she drove to The Boarding House. She asked Stefan if he's there alone and is it safe and he said Damon's not around, so she drove herself there. She didn't want to be seen in public with the vampire anymore. The whole thing was making her sick. The witch frowned as she turned left and parked her car.

How could they be so stupid? She couldn't fathom. Manipulating Klaus into loving her, opening the coffin that has been sealed by some sort of extra special supernatural force...none of their plans worked. All it gave them was more enemies and a very likely death if Klaus ever finds out she planned on seducing him.

She knocked and he opened the door immediately. He probably saw her in the window. ''What's up?'' Stefan asked.

''Are you serious?!'' Stepping into 7 bedroom mansion allowed Bonnie to let her anger out. Stefan's a big boy and he's going to have to handle it. All the anger and frustration and rage. In a way, it was all his fault. It was his dumb plan and she shouldn't have listened. To compassionate Stefan she once knew maybe, he was always intelligent and responsible. But to listen to the Ripper, distant and cruel Stefan who was blinded by revenge. How could she ever allow herself to do that?

Suddenly Bonnie slaps Stefan and he is caught by surprise. ''Your brother wants to kill me!'' She screams at him. ''And he's probably just a first in the series of many who will try to do so if they find out Klaus and I kissed! I hate you! It was all your stupid plan and your stupid ideas that got us nowhere!'' This feels like her breaking point. She feels like crying but she yells at him instead. The burden of being in the middle of what is surely a vampire war by now has damaged her. More than she let anyone see, more than she herself realized until this point. She punches Stefan in the chest, but he stands still, completely unaffected by her act of violence.

''You kissed?'' He asked surprisingly. It occurs to her she never shared any of this information with him before. Despite the two of them supposedly working together. She wasn't much of a teammate really. She bites her lips and her heartbeat speeds up. Kisses with Klaus felt so intimate and so personal, that it felt completely wrong, not to mention dangerous, to tell anyone about them. ''And Damon? He's just a little unsure about us.''

''He has a plan. As in actual to do list, Stefan.'' She crossed her arms. ''To do: kill Bonnie.'' She shivers as she says that, she is afraid, but she tries her best not to let him know. ''Matt heard him. You are not allowed to dismiss it, because I swear, I will set you on fire!''

Stefan gets more serious, but doesn't say anything. ''I'm done.'' He looks surprised to hear him say that.

''I'm done with helping you. I'm done kissing Klaus. I'll kill Damon if he comes near me.'' She threatens. ''You, both of you, ruined everything, so I'm done. Stay away, don't call, forget I exist. Deal with Klaus on your own. I can't do this anymore.''

She didn't mean half of the things she said but she says them anyway. Stefan stays silent, so she marched out of the front door and closes the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I hope the update was worth the wait and loads of fun to read. I sure had fun writing it. What did you think?**

**I tried to, through this fic, incorporate bits and pieces I feel like are missing from the show. More Matt and Bonnie, more school/studying (seriously those kids are never in school unless there's a dance), more parents (if I remember correctly Liz Forbes is the only ''permanent'' parent we have seen since season 1 and she is barely there), Matt living without parents and so on. Do you think I'm successful at that? What do you think makes the show lack realness regarding teenage life? Oh, and do you like Cliff? He is my original character. Let me know.**

**If anyone's interested in possibly making a fan art, as in poster for this fic, I would be over the moon. PM me here or message on my tumblr (prettyrecklessheart). If no one's interested, that's okay too.**

**Also, huge news. My concept for this fic is that is has the same number of chapters as the show has episodes, so 22. As you know, you just finished 21st chapter which means, there's only ONE chapter left. I'm looking forward to writing it and please know, your comments makes me even more motivated. **

**Much love**


End file.
